Just the truth
by pokari
Summary: (H/D) Malfoys are nice?! Harry got pregnant
1. the accident

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Shota Kun

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter 1 The Accident

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It had never crossed his mind before that there would come a day that he, Harry Potter, would ever feel sorry for his enemy. He even felt guilty about him. He was still thinking this when he heard an angry, "Where IS my son?"

"He's in the infirmary," Great. Now he was scared. "Madame Pomfrey won't let any one in until she's finished checking him and knows what's wrong."

"Lucius." Severus Snape came out from the infirmary.

"And you said that old nurse won't let any one in?"

"Well, any students in." _NO one can stop Snape, right_. "Can I leave now?" He just _had_ to save his life.

Lucius' eyes questioned Severus. "No, young man. Not until Draco's back and you apologize to him."

"What if he's not back until tonight or worse … er I will wait for him and apologize." Harry knew better than to argue his Potions Master combine with the strongest Death Eaters. 

"Can anybody tell me what happened?" Lucius eyed the guilty Harry Potter.

"Well, we decided to have a small game of Quidditch, and I want to change positions and hit the bludgers sometimes. I think I was too excited when I did it and Malfoy seemed to get in the way…" Harry mumbled under the intense eyes, losing his voice. 

"What?"

"It… it's not my fault. We were playing and I was supposed to hit the bludgers and… and…" 

The door of the infirmary opened and the tired face of the nurse came in vision. 

"You are all too noisy. Now, Mr. Malfoy you can see your son for five minutes. And Harry, the Headmaster would like to have a word with you after dinner." Harry's face was now very pale. 

~*~

The Gryffindor' common room

---------------------------------

The trio were sitting in a secluded part far from the fireplace. The nervous Harry didn't feel better with the company of his excited redheaded friend and the more nervous Hermione Granger.

"Come on, Harry. You got him good. You should be happy now."

"Oh, please, Ron. How if his father decides that I'm a harm to his precious son and wants the ministry to put me in Azkaban?"

"Harry's right Ron. You remember the Buckbeak incident, don't you? But, I don't think Dumbledore will let him put you into Azkaban, Harry."

"Yeah, but he could get me expelled."

"Stop talking nonsense, Harry. You're the Boy Who Lived. You're the _hero_. And no hero gets put in jail or expelled."

"Are you sure?" Harry felt a little better at his friend's confidence.

"Knowing Dumbledore, he'll do anything to protect you, Harry. Just you see, he'll compromise. Which, of course, is not a bad decision. You did make Malfoy unconscious."

"Hermione, please stop. You're making poor Harry scared."

"Well, Harry, you do know that I'll always support you, don't you?"

"You got me, too, Harry."

The whole time, Harry just watched his friends with amusement. They didn't change much, even when they had going out for a year. Sure, they looked more mature (not sure if he could use that word to describe Ron) and they bodies changed. But there was something that remained with them. Something…

"HARRY, I can't believe you finally did it." Seamus ran to them. Dean, not less enthusiast followed him closely.

"Yeah, Harry, wish you'd have told us first. I can't believe I just let it pass. It's the most incredible thing that ever happened and I just missed it." Dean's words only made Harry's heart sink deeper and deeper. Groaning, he hit his head on the table several times.

Hermione, feeling sorry for her friend, pulled him to his feet. "It's time for dinner. Come on." 

Harry just kept silence during the way to the Great Hall, ignoring his happily chattering friends, who were obviously ignoring him as well.

When they arrived, the Great Hall was noisy with the students talking about the previous events. Well, maybe not. The Slytherins were just growling. 

Harry wished he could just skip dinner so he could meet Dumbledore and know what his punishments were and get through with it. But then again, he was so afraid that he got expelled. So he wished he could skip meeting Dumbledore but knew that he would only die from curiosity.

Not sure of what he wanted, he just playing his food. He didn't know where to go if he got expelled. He didn't know what to say to the Dursleys. He was pretty sure they would kick him out of the house since it was his last year at Hogwarts. And Sirius and Remus couldn't take him in since they were on the run. 

Tired of his own thought, Harry left to the Headmaster's office. He was standing in front of the Gargoyle, not in the mood for guessing candy. '_Maybe if the Gargoyle doesn't let me in, I could just leave_.' But the door opened before he even turned around.

"Ah, Harry. There you are. Come in." _Sigh_.

~*~

1 February 03, 10:16 pm


	2. the punishment

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Shota Kun

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter 2 The Punishment

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"You want me to what?" 

"Now, now Harry. You have to take it very easy." The Headmaster seemed to find this situation comical, "Things could have been worse. The Malfoys are the richest wizarding family in England. Even _you_ have to agree that they are quite a catch."

Now Harry found this very unbelievable with the Headmaster's choice of words. Either the Headmaster was crazy or his ears failed him. "But, Professor, they were Dark Eaters, not to mention that I'm a boy, and I don't feel _that_ guilty."

"There's a potion to help you," a voice interrupted the argument. Harry turned to see the Potions Master come in with Malfoy senior. 

"And if you refuse, I'm rich enough to sue The-Boy-Who-Lived and put him into Azkaban for hurting my only heir." If it was possible, Harry's face got paler and paler as the words spoken to him.

"Harry, my boy. You need to sit down. What you are about to hear is confidential. If one word is let out of this room, we are all in danger. Understand?"

"Let me, Albus," Lucius approached the still shocked Harry Potter, "You must know that we, The Malfoys, are the richest family here in England, as well as the most powerful and influential. But we are not dark. You might not believeit, but your father used to be my boyhood friend."

When there was no reaction from Harry, he just continued. "When Voldemort gathered supporters, he wanted the Malfoys' power and influence to get more and more faithful follower. And to get what he wanted he put a curse on my family. I could only have one child and Voldemort get a hold on him. If I didn't do what he wanted, he'd kill my son." 

Lucius saw the disbelief look on Harry's face, "Draco is the only one that can continue the Malfoys' line. If anything happen to him, and I couldn't get any little Malfoys… know what I mean."

"Lucius, please. You'll scare the little boy." Severus couldn't hide the glee in his low voice. 

"But… but why me?"

"You defeated Voldemort even when you were a baby. I'm sure you are strong enough to protect the baby."

Harry got a very comical look upon his face.

"Just another protection, Potter, since he can't get a hold on you. And it will be your fault if anything happen to the baby."

"What… what will Sirius say… what will my uncle and aunt say if they…" 

"Oh, come on, Potter. Black will only find this amusing," Severus was tired of Harry's unintelligent burble. "And what the muggles have to do with this anyway."

"How about Mal… I mean Dr..aco. Will he agree with this?"

"Then, Harry, my boy, you have nothing to worry about." It was always Dumbledore who got the honour to say the last word.

~*~

The Infirmary

---------------

Harry finally got the chance to see Draco three days later. He stormed to his bed with determined look on his face.

"This is all your fault, Malfoy." 

"What? You hit me, send me to the infirmary and I'm to be blame? What a Gryffindor you are." Sure Draco looked healthy enough for someone who got hit very hard on his head.

"You should have avoided it. And… and…" When the Gryffindor just stopped in mid-sentence, the realization hit him.  

"I see. Are you scared? I'm not that ugly, right. And I'm pretty sure I can make a good father."

"Not a word about it, Malfoy."

"Oh, come on. You are actually not bad looking either, Harry, we could have a wonderful son."

"It could be a girl, Malfoy."

"It could be a girl, Harry. But I want a son."

"And your wish is my command?" Harry didn't lose his sarcasm. 

"Pretty much like that. Hey, I like it that way." Draco managed to sit up and pulled Harry to sit on the bed next to him.

"I bet you do," And now Harry couldn't help himself blushing, "Why don't you find a female to do this job, Malfoy? Like you said, you are not that ugly. Sure you would find one."

"Well, thank you, Harry." And all Harry could do was roll his eyes.

They heard someone talking to Madame Pomfrey, asking permission to visit Draco Malfoy. Harry jumped off his bed, he saw Draco wink at him once than go back to the 'paled-tired-looking-I-need-the-rest-boy' mode.

"Draco, I heard Madame Pomfrey say that you are better," Blaize walked to him, but then saw something more interesting, "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I came to apologize but maybe he's not up to it." Harry couldn't look at him.

"Well, don't worry too much. I bet Draco will be OK." Blaise absolutely focussed all of his attention at Harry.

"I guess I'll come back later. See you, Zabini." Harry turned to leave but Blaise stopped him.

"I'll walk you out."

"Didn't you come to see him?" Harry nodded his head to Draco, who had obviously heard all of the conversation.

"I'll come back later when he's awake. Oh, and Harry, you may call me Blaise." Blaise put his hand around Harry's shoulder and led him to the door.

Harry looked behind his shoulder and saw the very awake and irate Draco Malfoy.

"What's all the noise…" _How could he fake his voice as if he's just awake from the slumber?_

"Oh, Blaise and Potter….?" _This proved to be interesting_.

"I came to say I'm sorry. Bye." Harry said it in one breath and then left the stunned Slytherins. 

~*~

The Headmaster's Office

---------------------------

"You should quit Quidditch, Harry." The Headmaster informed him carefully.

"What? Why? I thought bearing the baby is the punishment. Why should I give up Quidditch?" Not very carefully, then. 

Severus initiated to finish this very, very soon. 

"First off, flying and Quidditch don't actually agree with pregnancy. Even an idiot knows that. Something could happen and you lose you baby. Which _we_ will prevent. And second, we can't let anyone, particularly Voldemort, find out about you carrying the next Malfoy. And quitting Quidditch will be the right option. The world saw you hurting the Malfoy's heir. You can't get away with it. Either you get expelled or you quit the Quidditch team." This silenced the great Harry Potter.

"I'm glad that you understand." _Understand_ was barely Harry's state.

"Well, Harry, I will officially pull you from the team, today at dinner." _Was there really sympathy in the old wizard's voice?_ "You may visit Draco again. Or better yet, you may have dinner with him. It will help you to understand each other."

So, Harry was sent back to the Infirmary to have a dinner with the soon-to-be father of his soon-to--be son. Draco had been moved to a secluded room, and he got the room to himself so they could have a conversation without the worry of eavesdropping.

"Mother and Father will come in the next three days to witness our bonding. You can have your godfather and the werewolf too. It will be quite safe, I think."

"What… bonding?"

"It's a wizarding marriage. You know, vowing and stuff. Just like the muggles, I suppose." How could Draco make it conversational is beyond belief.

"But I thought I would just have to bear the baby and…"

"I'm not that stupid, Potter. You'll have my name, and the baby will be legally mine. You see what a gentleman I am? I even marry you before I get you pregnant."

"What about Ron and Hermione? They will find out and be furious if I don't tell them."

Draco just sighed. "Fine, they can come but not a word about my family or Voldemort. I don't want anything happen to my child."

"They are trustworthy, and I'm not even pregnant now." Harry got angry with himself when he felt his face hot and blush.

"Sure they are, being Gryffindors. But things could happen, Harry. You should know by now that _not_ all people are nice."

"Yeah, but what's the rush. In three days?"

"It's not like you need the white wedding gown with a dozen flower girls. And in three days, it will be Valentine's Day," Draco couldn't help smirking now. "The students will be out having dates and being soppy and pathetically romantic fools, they won't notice us missing. They won't even notice a Death Eater and a fugitive in school." This should sound logical because he, Draco Malfoy, not a romantic fool.

_Sigh._ "I guess you are right." Damn, Harry once again lost his appetite.

~*~

1 February 03, 10:16 pm


	3. the explanation

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Shota Kun

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter 3 The Explanation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry couldn't help yawning every five minutes, since he couldn't sleep at all last night. It was another two days before the bonding. He let the Headmaster fill his godfather in on the whole story. He just owled him, asking if he and Remus would come or not. And it was just last night so he didn't expect to get the answer in a short time, cause only God knew where Sirius could be right now. He trusted Hedwig to find him, though.

Harry helped himself to the toast since he didn't really like the strawberry muffins, and the rest were already eaten. He wasn't fast enough to save some chocolate ones. He could feel his two best friends watching all his movements.

"Aren't you two eating?" There was something in those eyes that he decided he didn't like.

"We did. You took your time, Harry. We'll just wait to you." Hermione nodded at her boyfriend's words. His sleepy mind noticed that Hermione didn't have even a note with her, which was a very unusual sight.

"But you better do it fast, Harry, as much as we'll wait for you, Snape won't." It was Double Potions first class.

The day was not very promising, and the worse was still to come. Dumbledore would announce his refrain from Quidditch at dinner and there was conversation to be held with his friends.

As predicted, Potions Class turned out to be hell. Severus Snape, the Potions Master, decided that he would love to test his pupils. Each wrong answer would lose 10 points, and the right ones would only earn 5 points. His desires to take points didn't stop him from taking points from his own house. 

Thanks to Hermione and her insistent on them to brush up the material for the upcoming NEWTs, they could hold the points taken to the limited. 

The next classes went uneventful until lunch. Hermione and Ron couldn't wait any longer. They wanted to know what had happened to him. He'd been waiting for them to corner him since breakfast.

"So, Harry."

"So, Ron."

"Stop playing games. Just say it, Harry. We'll do anything to help you." Trust Hermione to be so logical.

"Well, I can't say it now. I'll tell you before dinner, OK."

That wasn't good enough, but it would do for the moment. And before the day ended, Harry would have everything clear for his friends. He needed time to arrange the words so his friends would understand, but he's running out of it. 

~*~

The Quite Corner at The Library

-----------------------------------

"Now, you will tell us everything, Harry." 

"I… I flirted with Malfoy and he got me pregnant." 

Nobody said anything for a moment. Harry could see Ron's face pale so white like a ghost. 

"Ehm. Er… could you believe that Malfoy told his father that he want to be bonded with me and make me bear his child? Well, a son to be exact. And he wanted you two to come to the ceremony. I guess he's not that bad."

He wished his friends wouldn't find out he was bluffing. But since they were good friends for such a long time he knew he got very little chance.

"That's absurd, Harry. Surely you're not insulting my intelligence, are you?" It wasn't a very clever reason indeed. Even Ron knew it.

"It's true. Looks like I hit him too hard and made him love me."

"Come on, Harry. Did he blackmail you into this agreement? And what is the nonsense about bearing a child, a son? Can he be more chauvinist? And how could his 'dearest daddy' agree to this."

"Yeah, and you're male. Sure, he can't get you pregnant!" Ron's reaction remained him of his own.

"There's a potion, Ron. Honestly, as a wizard, _and_ a pureblood, you should know about it. It's very complicate and I do think it's not really welcomed since it has some side-effects."

"You right, it was my idea to invite you both."

"And he didn't opposed it?" Ron eyes were now so big that they might fall from the sockets.

"At first. But don't worry. I've assured him that it'd mean so much to me if you two will be there and support me."

"Oh, Harry."

"And I think as long as there will be little Malfoys, his father is OK with that." _Was it true?_

"Of course, you are the Boy Who Lived to make you-know-who suffered."

"Funny, Ron. Oh, and Dumbledore made sure that all of this affair will be kept secret. Malfoy does not talk nor touch me in public."

"That's wise and necessary. I still can't believe you agreed to such a thing." Hermione shook her head, still in disagreement of the bonding and the whole thing.

"Well, it's much better than getting expelled or… or Azkaban. You know what I mean." 

"Yeah, and next time, Harry, I'd like to watch you assure him to do something you want." Harry just blushed, not really sure what to say.

~*~

The three of them visited Draco after dinner. There was nobody else there, so they could have the conversation peacefully.

"Malfoy, are you still sure with all of this? I can stand months of detention. Even until graduation."

"Harry, don't be such a coward. It's not made for a Gryffindor."

"He's just being reasonable, Malfoy. Sure you couldn't have him pregnant just because he hit you. It's much too childish."

"Well, well, Hermione Granger, the ever clever witch," Draco noted the warning look Harry sent him, "He got all his reasons reasoned, Granger."

"What will happen to him, Malfoy? Are you sure it safe for him? What about those effects?" Ron looked at him suspiciously.

"You surprise me, Weasley. I trust Granger to know about the potion, but you?" 

"I can say the same about you, Malfoy. Never cease to amaze me what love could do." Ron had the identical smirk on his face.

"It help him to bear my little Malfoy," _Did Draco look guilty?_ "And it's not like I want to jeopardize my baby." Draco pulled Harry to sit on his lap.

"For the hundredth times, Malfoy, I'm not even pregnant yet."

"Little Malfoy, huh, what a horrid thing to think." Ron smirked at Harry.

Draco seemed not to hear this, "Of course not yet, Harry, even I can picture you as a shy little virgin." Harry flushed again for God knows how many times ever since Draco being nice to him, "I mean you, but of course I won't want to jeopardise my will be born baby, a son or a daughter."

They never saw this side of Draco Malfoy before. Hermione didn't move from her spot. Maybe Draco and the baby planning will do good thing for Harry. Avoid him from silly thing he might do after the graduation. Like after Voldemort.

"Then why he had to give up Quidditch." The Headmaster had announced that Harry was taken out from the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, much to the dismay of the Gryffindors.

Hermione could awake from the trance whenever there's question to be answered. "He has to, Ron, if Malfoy is so eager to be a father. Flying could cause a miscarriage."

Draco just smiled at the two of them, something that unusual. And Harry couldn't help staring. 

Draco put his hands at Harry waist. He could feel Harry's so slender body, too light for his height, anyway. 

"Mother will come tomorrow, Harry."

"But… but I thought it will be another before the bonding."

"She like to make things perfect and I think she make it her business to make you look proper. You know that I'm her only child, right. It's her only chance. Unless, which I wouldn't think about, if I fall for someone else and plan for another bonding."

Harry paled a little at this. He felt something warm form in his heart. "Thank you." He said softly.

"It's nothing, Harry. Just dressing, and maybe do your hair. You might find it boring." Draco caressed Harry's face affectionately.

"But it means so much for me."

"Come on, Harry. We need to leave now. It's almost curfew." Hermione just sighed; Ron was really not the one for romance. Not like someone else. She glanced at Draco.

~*~

The trio walked slowly to the Gryffindor Tower. It was a strange encounter with the Malfoy, and they decided that it was an interesting subject as well.

"Never thought him to be the romantic bloke, Harry. Bonding on Valentine's Day." Hermione smiled at her friend.

"I don't think so, 'Mione. He said something about the students being on a date, and being foolishly in love, they won't notice if we're not somewhere in sight. They won't even notice a Death Eater and a fugitive here at school."

"Are you sure about this all, Harry? I mean, taking the potion is a big step. Once the baby grow inside you, there's no turning back."

"I'm not so sure, Ron. But I like the thought of having my own family. Even if it means Malfoy."

They could hear the loneliness in his voice, and they prayed to all the holly spirits that everything would turn out fine for their friend. 

~*~

4 February 03, 10:16 pm


	4. the ceremony

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Shota Kun

An: happy VALENTIIIIIIIIINE and thank you for those who read and review.

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter 4 The Ceremony

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_It's Valentine's Day_, was the first thought when Harry woke up, and then _it's THE DAY_. He sat up abruptly and felt his head spinning around. It took him awhile to get his glasses and focus his sight. 

After all the walking and fitting and other stuff all day, he still tired even after five hours of sleep. Draco was right about the dress and hair, but it wasn't boring. It was fun and adventurous, except that he had to do it five hours non-stop. And within those hours, he went to many different magical places he didn't even know existed. He never saw so many robes before, in many colours he couldn't name. 

When he first saw Narcissa Malfoy, he thought that she was an aloof and standoffish aristocrat rich lady. It only took ten minutes to learn that she was a delicate, sweet lady. She accepted Harry as Draco's choice pretty well. But then he was forced to admit that Narcissa Malfoy is a woman of strong will. It took hours to do his hair and she didn't give up even once. It still looked messy, but it was sexy messy now, not just messy hair. And he got new glasses, too. It did improve his eyesight and his look.

The ever-wise Headmaster had called classes off for the day since the students had something else in their mind, not including studying. So Harry got all morning to sleep in, since the ceremony would be held just after lunch. Thanks to Narcissa, he had nothing to worry about. 

He turned around to find Ron's bed was empty. He must have been off somewhere with Hermione. _Sigh_. It's only ten and he had nothing else to do. Maybe he could experiment with his hair. Narcissa taught him some charms to do his hair. To make it straight, a little wavy or just messy, with the right tonic and spell.

~*~

The Headmaster Office

-------------------------

Harry saw Draco stood silently, away from the small crowd in the Headmaster's room. His body was tense and he kept looking back to the entrance until he noticed Harry enter the room. 

Harry took his time to toddle pass the room. Standing in front of him, he suddenly realised that Draco was two inches taller and he actually had to lift his head up to look him in the eyes. He never realised before how tall Draco was, noting that he himself was pretty tall at 5 ft 11 inches. 

They looked at each other for a few moments. They complemented their partner's outfit. Draco was wearing a fine dark blue formal robe, very contrast to his grey eyes and platinum hair. Very expensive and specially made for him. It had the Malfoy's emblem embroidered on his left chess. A very impressive dragon with its wings spread and a cobra in its claws. _At least it's not black_, Harry thought, it reminded him a lot of a gloomy funeral.

Harry wore green. It was Narcissa's choice. They spent the whole three hours before she decided that the outfit was good enough for him. She even said that she wished she had two weeks so she could do better for him. But he had to admit that he looked good in it, the robe fit him well, emphasizing his slender body.

"Waiting for me?"

"Yeah, I thought that…" Draco stopped mid sentence; his eyes didn't look at Harry's.

"You thought that I would back off?" Harry smiled at him.

"I hadn't seen you the whole day yesterday." Draco pulled him into his arm and kissed his head.

"Blame you mother. She took me away when I was off of class, and wouldn't let me go back until she was satisfied. She's nice, though." 

Harry took his chance to study Draco's face at the close range. _He's not very handsome, so why were all those girls crazy about him? Chasing after his money? But there is something about him that makes him attractive. Maybe his masculinity, or arrogance, or…_

"Yeah, you sure are better looking now. Why don't you let your eyes get fixed?" Draco's words brought him back.

"Hm, it's OK."

"Is your godfather OK with this? Didn't he try to change your mind?"

"He tried, but not very hard. So I guess he's OK."

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin were pretty shocked when they heard about the predicament and had used the portkey the Headmaster had sent along with the letter to return to Hogwarts. It was very awkward reunion, and Sirius didn't get much time to change Harry's mind because Narcissa had came and kidnapped him to shop with her. 

Harry turned to look for his godfather and found Sirius in a heated argument with Severus Snape, the Potions Master. Not such an uncommon sight. But they managed to keep their voices down and be civil to each other.

Remus Lupin, best friend of his parents and Sirius, was talking to the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall, Head of the Gryffindor house. Those three were the only school staff who knew this arrangement. _It will be much safer_, the Headmaster had said. He would let the school nurse know (about the pregnancy only) when it was time for Harry to need her help.

It was almost time, but Draco's parents were nowhere in sight; neither were Harry's friends. 

"You're parents aren't coming?"

"They came when the time was up, and left after it was finished," Draco looked apologetic at him, "They really can't risk Voldemort finding out."

There was loud thud of hurried footsteps coming. The door was opened to reveal Harry's best friends, their faces red from the running.

"Hey, I thought you guys wouldn't come." Harry greeted them with a broad grin in his face.

"Sorry, Harry. It took us some time to get away from those nosy friends." Ron smiled back at him.

"Yes, especially Seamus. He thought we had some hot romantic Valentine date. He had convinced Colin to come with him and take our pictures. But we can fool them." Hermione gave him one of her proud grins.   

"Which of course, you two would be on, if only you didn't have to come here," Draco smiled secretly at the two of them. Hermione only sighed, really, Valentine's Day or not, she didn't have any hot romantic date.

~*~

As Draco had told him, his parents came when the ceremony begin. Harry had never seen such a ceremony before, he had no idea what to do and that made him feel a bit anxious. And then he felt Draco's hand squeezed his softly to calm him, and didn't let go until the ceremony was over.

Professor Dumbledore had them say their vows, just like a muggle marriage, and then let Draco tie a necklace around Harry's neck. It had the Malfoy heraldic as the pendant. Draco put a white gold band on Harry's left ring finger. After that he conducted some ancient spell Harry had never heard before. He felt the warmth on his neck and his ring finger. 

"You are mine now, Harry." Draco whispered so softly only Harry could hear it.

"Sorry, I don't have anything for you." Harry had a guilty look in his eyes that made others smiled.

"You may kiss him, Draco."

Draco kissed Harry's lips softly and slowly, slipping his tongue in Harry's mouth. The Headmaster coughed and cleared his throat; he had to stop the kiss before it got too hot. But Draco didn't listen.

"Hey, Malfoy. You kiss him, not eat him." 

Ron words got Draco's attention. He had the grace not to look embarrassed. Soon, the ceremony was over, the Malfoys left after they congratulated them, and Narcissa gave each of them a kiss and a hug. 

The four of them left the Headmaster's office soon after the Malfoys' departure. Harry hadn't had a word with Sirius and Remus, but then he remembered he would have dinner with them before they left Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione walked a bit distant from them to give some privacy, much to Ron's dismay. But he just followed Hermione's slow pace.

"I need to get back to the infirmary." Sigh. "Just in case one of those stupid girls feels like visiting and annoying me."

"I guess you better then," Harry couldn't ignore the cold feeling at his finger.

"I'll wait you at my room tonight."

"Why you room? Why not mine?"

"Because you share it with Weasley and since I'm a Head Boy I have a room for myself. I'm not sure about you, but I don't need an audience."

Harry was swearing at his stupidity now and he couldn't stop blushing. 

"Draco, do you think it's alright for me to wear this necklace and this ring? Wouldn't that be too obvious? It's your family's right?"

"It's a family heirloom actually, but I don't think you have to worry. No one will know if you don't tell them. And don't leave it where someone could get a good look at it. Just wear it, Harry. It has protection charms." Draco smiled at him now. "You're family, remember?"

"But someone could notice." Harry felt something warm in his heart.

"Not unless you let your shirt off, something I don't advise." Draco looked at him from the corner of his eyes.

"How about the ring?"

"Hmmm, just said that it was from your secret admirer or you bought it yourself, or that it's your parents'. It's not that old, someone could have just bought it somewhere."

"I'll stick to the 'secret admirer', then."

"No ordinary secret admirer, Harry, never."

They headed off in different directions when they got to the junction. Harry was still with his friends, and didn't know what to do until dinnertime. 

"So, Harry, what will you do until the night?"

"I don't really know."

"Some place you want to go or someone you want to meet?"

"Not really."

"Come with us then," Hermione realized she had lost hope of any romance with Ron and thought, better spend some time with Harry.

"Yeah, I know just where to go."

~*~

12 February 03, 3:18 pm


	5. the first night

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Shota Kun

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter 5 The First Night

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The three of them headed to Hogmeade and Ron lead the way to his twin brothers' shop, the** Weasleys' secrets**.

"Is that what I think it is?" Harry looked a little confused.

"Yeah, the opening was two days ago. But since many things happened, it just slipped my mind. I intended to tell you, though."

"WOW…, they really made it."

"Yeah, they make the professors busy. The students have pranks advisors." Hermione laughed at her own words. 

"Let's go upstairs. No one will find you there."

True. The shops were full of students. The twins were busy and just nodded at them. 

"It's Valentine's Day, and they still have time for jokes?" Harry shook his head.

"You know their motto? '_Want something to set them up? We got something to break them up_.'"

They went to the second floor, and found the living room. The twins lived there, and do their experiments there, freely.

"What do they have?"

"Kissing Candies. It's an inch long and you have it with your partner. Each eats from a different end. When you finally reach the middle, you get to kiss him, or her, until the candies melt. Isn't it brilliant, it got many fruits flavour, and some food, like smash potato, or chicken pie."

"Can't you eat it alone?"

"Sure, but you can't move your lips and you can't talk until it melts, just like the kissing."

They laughed for a moment when the image ran through their heads.

"What do they have to break up people?"

"You get a small device called a Mind Speaker. It can copy one voice and then bluff. If their partner believes it, they break up, well, at least quarrel."

"That' mean."

"Yeah, but it's rather expensive, and you could only copy one voice. It also has limited time, so they won't do much mess."

"It's impressive."

"Tell Mum, she wouldn't believe it." 

Ron walked downstairs and helped the twins since they were very busy. This left Harry and Hermione to have their chat.

"So, there's really no '_hot romantic Valentine date'_," Harry smiled sympathetically at his friend.

"You tell me. How does it feel to get married on Valentine's Day?"

"Nothing special, I guess."

"Can I look at that?" Hermione pointed to the ring that encircled Harry's finger.

"Sure."

It was a simple ring, nothing on it. '_HPM_' was crafted at the inside of the band along with '_DM_', while at the outside it got a faint dragon shape.

_Sigh_. "You're lucky, Harry," she said as she returned it.

~*~

The day was blurry for Harry. He spent the rest of the afternoon at the twins'. They had a cheerful conversation, and then it was time for him to go back to Hogwarts. Ron and Hermione left to have dinner with the twins.

"So, Harry. How're you feeling now?" 

Harry had his dinner with Sirius Black and Remus Lupin in an empty room at Hogwarts, where the two of them had slept last night. They would be off tomorrow morning so that no students would catch them.

"It's OK, I guess. How about you two?"

"No comment, Harry," Remus smiled weakly at him. "You're old enough to do what you thing is right."

"Yeah, but, Harry, if you change your mind about the bed, you know where to kick. My advise, just kick him hard enough so he can't use it for several weeks."

"Padfoot." Remus scolded his friend. He didn't miss Harry's red face, and didn't have the heart to laugh at him, unlike someone else.

"Come on, Harry, you're not that innocent, right?"

"I can take care of myself, Siri. Don't worry about me."

"I wish I had Jamie and Lily here to help me change your mind."

"You… you think they would have opposed it?" Harry looked unsure now.

"That's not what I mean, Harry."

"Well, they would be surprised, but they would still love you. No matter what you did."

~*~

It was almost midnight when Harry got under his Invisibility Cloak to get into the Slytherins' rooms. He tried to walk as slowly as possible. He didn't even mind if Filch suddenly caught him and gave him a month's worth of detentions.

He reached the dungeon, muttered the password Draco had given him, and if it were possible, walked even more slowly up to the boys' dormitory. He finally got to his destination. The 7th year dormitory, and then Draco Malfoy's room.

Draco opened the door before Harry knocked and let him in. The room was impressive. Green and silver dominated the room. It's just like Hermione's room, since she was the Head Girl; only hers was dominated by red and gold. The same room, with the table and the books, and those cosy couches near the window. Strangely, it calmed him. 

There was another door at the other end of the room. _Must be the bathroom_, Harry thought, he blushed a little when he saw the large bed.

Draco noticed this but said nothing as he allowed Harry to freely observe his room.

"And here I thought I would have to come and get you."

"Let's just start and get this over with, Malfoy. You only have one hour. I want to sleep on my own bed."

"Tsk, tsk. I never knew that you would be so eager. Call me Draco, Harry. That's your privilege by marrying me. And to start, you need to take off you clothes and drink this potion."

Harry looked sceptically at the potion handed to him. 

"Drink this, Harry, and I will do the taking off for you," Draco smirked passionately. His eyes shone brightly on his prey.

Harry took the potion while Draco took his time to undress him. Deep inside, Harry felt the impulse to run away, but his feet were too weak to move. When he was totally naked, Draco snatched him, and took him to his bed.

Draco noticed how beautiful Harry was laying nakedly on his bed. His paled skin so contrasted to his green bed sheet. His hair was dishevelled messily. His green eyes so huge, anticipating for what was sure to come.

Harry watched as Draco pulled off his own robe. Draco wore nothing but black silk boxers. Harry's eyes were all over Draco's body. He could see the slightly hairy chest. It was the same colour as his hair. He wondered if his manhood hair was the same colour. That was answered when Draco pulled down his boxers and stood high and proud in front of him. If he's not a gay already, that body might absolutely change his mind.

They didn't talk at all. The room was too quite; all Harry could hear was his heart pounding deafeningly. They couldn't tear their eyes from each other. And then suddenly Harry felt Draco on top of him. He could feel something hard on his stomach. 

"Harry…." Draco kissed him hotly; his hands were all over Harry's body.

"Hmm…" Not a very bright answer.

"Allow me, please." 

It shocked him that Draco was actually pleading, and he let Draco do to him whatever he wanted.

He didn't feel the pain, although he had nothing to compare with, since it was his first time. But he knew he got it the easy way. And pleasurably.

~*~

12 February 03, 4:10 pm


	6. the first day

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Shota Kun

An: thanks for all the reviews  
  
To bad-ass-Cinderella: hei don't blame me if Harry thought Draco's not handsome. He's a boy, anyway, he thought Draco attractive but not handsome. Just to ease your mind, I'll change his mind later on, and he sure to think that Draco's the most handsome and hot guy.  
  
Oh by the way, I know my English bad, that's way I let my computer fix my grammar and errors, but I guess it just didn't do its job properly. Fell free to correct me, then.  
  
Ps: if you got something for Harry's pregnancy, just tell me. I really not nothing about it, so it may go slow from here. Unless you help me.  
  


~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Six The First Day

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry opened his eyes for a moment and then closed them again. He felt something different. Not his body, he remembered all about the bonding and the first night. It was the bed. And there was something about the room. He couldn't hear Ron's snoring. And someone was beside him. He could feel the body heat. It's actually comforting. 

And then that someone was kissing him. Lightly, all over his face. He could feel a hand wandering over his body. It went lower and lower and… it stopped.

"OH, you wake up, baby."

"Malfoy… what you think you are doing?"

"Just what I did last night. I'm taking it from where I left it before. You were too tired after the forth times, so I thought I would let you sleep and regain your strength." 

Harry's face was painfully red now, down to his ears and neck. He took the duvet to cover his naked body. 

"Stop it, you got your share last night." 

Draco only smirked at him. Harry looked so cute and yummy like that.

"Yes, and I don't remember you complaining much."

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"Just like I told you, babe, I want you to regain your…"

"I told you I wanted to sleep in my own bed. And what time is it? I don't even have time to say goodbye to my godfather. I really can't believe you, Malfoy." Harry cut him vigorously. 

"Draco. You are a Malfoy now. Let don't get us confused."

"_Draco_. I have transfiguration first class. And…"

"It's Saturday, babe. We could spend all weekend alone and no one would care." Draco took Harry left hand and kissed his fingers. 

"What time is it?" Blushing again, "I'm so very hungry."

"It's twelve now."

"Would you turn around, _Draco_. Or at least close your eyes?" Harry's eyes wondered around, looking for his clothes.

"I've _seen_ everything, Harry."

"Yeah, you're right." Harry pulled the sheet and wrapped it around his waist, took his clothes and went to the bathroom. He didn't look at the amused look on Draco's face.

~*~

Harry glanced at his Slytherin mate and watched in sympathy as he saw the annoying hormonal girls surrounded Draco, asking if he was fine or if he needed something.

"Would you please stop it? For the fucking thousandth times, I'M _FINE_."

_Sure Draco is fine_, Harry thought comically, _if last night was the indication, he was sure in his best condition._

"Oh, Draco, it's been a week…" _Yeah, obviously not long enough._

"We missed you…" _Go to hell._

"You spent your Valentine's Day alone…" _The best day of my life.___

"Madame Pomfrey wouldn't let us see you…" _'Cause I told her so, idiot._

"It must have been a horrible week for you…" _Nope, it was wonderful._

"We just want to make it up to you…" _WHAT? Somebody HELP me!_

Those girls could only make inarticulate sentences that made Draco run to save his sanity.

When lunchtime almost over, Blaise Zabini, best friend of Draco Malfoy, was holding a red rose. He went to the Gryffindor table and stood very close to Harry Potter. Smiling, he hand the rose to the shocked Gryffindor.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Harry."

"Oh…, I…"

The Great Hall was silent now. All eyes and ears were directed to the still shocked Gryffindor.

"Just take it, Harry." I_s that Seamus?_

"Yeah Harry. And don't forget to say 'thank you'." Some of the students were laughing at this comment. 

Slowly, and unsurely, Harry took the approaching rose and mumbled a thank you.

"You are most welcome. I wanted to give it to you yesterday, but I couldn't find you. Well, happy Valentine's Day, then." After saying that he left the Gryffindor, not realising a pair of grey eyes were watching his every move.

As Harry started to eat his dessert, his white owl, Hedwig, brought him a dozen white roses. He could feel the Great Hall slowly fall silent again.

"Who's that from, Hedwig?" Harry patted his owl lovingly, "Are you sure that it's for me?"

Hedwig, after putting the white roses down to Harry's lap, took out a card from the inside of the bouquet and handed it to Harry. In it was written, '_Isn't he sooooooooo obvious_.' No signature, but he knew who it was from. He stole a glance at the Slytherin table to find a smirking Draco and a curious Blaise.

"Wow. Where'd you been at yesterday, Harry? He couldn't find you and I could see that he's desperate." 

"Shut up, Ron." Ron knew perfectly clear where he had been and what he had been doing.

Harry disappearance yesterday hadn't stopped him from getting about thirty-three chocolates (some were homemade and he wasn't sure if they were edible), fifty-six love letters (some were the very silly bunches of garbage he got every year), and one hundred and twenty one unknown cute little things. Thank to Ron, Seamus, and Dean, and (he's not so sure) Neville for counting them all for him. Oh, and flowers, but they don't bother to count them and put them in the water (must have been Hermione or Ginny).

~*~

After lunch Harry walked slowly back to his room. The corridor was unsurprisingly deserted. It was understandable since it was Saturday and just the day after Valentine's. The students must have been at the Hogsmeade. 

He had the thirteen roses in his hand and was wandering where to put it when someone grabbed him.

"Draco, what are you doing?" It was supposed to be obvious since Draco was marking the pale flesh between his neck and shoulder.

"I missed you. Oh, and I forgot to tell you, I want you, too."

"Stop it, someone might come and catch us." With the flowers in one hand, he could only defend himself with one hand, but it wasn't helpful.

Draco stopped and noticed the serious look in his face. _Sigh._

"He's got his eyes on you."

"Tell me something I don't know."

"I don't like it. He's my best friend but I can't tolerate him for that."

"Yeah, tell me what I'm suppose to do about it." Unconsciously Harry played with Draco's shirt.

"Just… I don't know. Just don't be too nice with him, so he won't get the wrong idea."

Harry just pulled Draco's face closer for a better observation. Turned it to the left and then the right.

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing, Harry?" _Is that anger or …_

"You know what, after a second thought, he is more handsome than you. Though you're not so ugly, but I believe he'd make a cuter baby."

"Yeah, right. But I bet I make a better father for Leon." 

"Leon? Who… You're a father? Then… why… why you want me to… you…," Draco was enjoying Harry's rambling.

"I thought you'd love the name, babe."

Then it downed to Harry. "You already pick the name for the baby? You're so unbelievable. You don't think I'm pregnant now, do you? And isn't it too early to chose the name, you might have to change it to Leonora or... or…"

Draco just kissed him to shut his mouth. "You might called him Leo, I guess I'm just stuck with Lion."

"That's cute." Harry couldn't help but smile now.

"I'll wait you in my room. Your weekend is mine, remember?" 

Harry closed his mouth again.  "But, Draco. I… you can't… I'm still sore, alright? I can't even walk properly. And I _know_ Ron suspected something."

Draco couldn't hold back his laugh now. "Oh, Harry. Of course Ron know something happened, he even knows that I'll get you pregnant. And we'll just sleep tonight. Please, where did you get the idea, hmm?"

"You said that you want me, and… and…"

"Of course I want you, and I feel sorry to make you sore and you couldn't walk properly without making Ron suspicious," Harry hit him playfully, "I could make it up to you."

"Oh? How?."

Draco curled one arm around Harry's waist and put the other one under Harry's knees. "I'll carry you to your room so you don't have to walk."

"WHAT?! No, Draco. Put me down, please." Draco took a steady step towards the Gryffindor dorms.

"I promise I'll go to your room tonight. Put. Me. Down. Please…"

Draco hid his smile, "If you say so, Harry." He put him down, and walked to his dorm. "Oh, Harry, come after dinner, OK?" 

_Sigh_. Harry walked slowly to his dorm, still holding his roses. _Your wish is my command, Draco._

~*~

17 February 03, 0:32 pm.


	7. the first symptom

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Shota Kun

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Seven The First Symptom

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco walked slowly with Blaise chatting happily beside him. It was Saturday and he would have liked to spend more 'quality time' with Harry, but he couldn't send Blaise away. It was so annoying. 

_It's bloody annoying. Blaise must suspect something and he won't even let me out of his sight. If he doesn't stop talking about Harry, I'll… hell I don't know what I'm supposed to do with him._

"Draco…, hey, mate. What do you think? Would I have a chance with Harry? He's wearing a ring. Maybe it means nothing, but he's been wearing it since Valentine's. So there must be someone."

"Like someone would." Draco answered half-heartedly.

"I would. I think I love him. He's cute." Blaise saw Draco's sour look and misread him, "I know you don't like him and that you might even hate him. But you have to try to at least be civil to him. Harry is…"

"Nice. I know. That's all what you said in the last week. Aren't you tired already?" 

They arrived at the library and Draco gave Madame Pince the books he wanted to return. The library was predictably vacant since it was Saturday. That was when Blaise grabbed him.

"Hey, Draco. You can go ahead, I want to have a word with Harry." He nodded to the corner where Harry sat with Hermione.

_Sigh_. "It's OK. I need to check out a book anyway."

~Ö~

Harry was a little anxious about his encounter with Draco tonight. They'd been married for two weeks and all Draco thought was how to get him pregnant. And not just a baby, a baby boy nonetheless. He was serious about the gender he wanted. 

Harry felt depressed, and he couldn't fly to relieve his tension, so he took Hermione's offer to do homework and talk (in that exact order) in the quite library.

"I thought you just said that he _is _nice to you." Hermione didn't stop her quill nor slow it down. "Changing your mind?"

"No. It's just… he really wants a baby."

"I thought you said he loves you."

"Oh, yes, I did. Hm, but still he wants the _baby_."

"So, his father instincts kick him hard then. It happens."

"Yeah, problem is," Harry played with his quill nervously, "It's not just a baby. He wants a baby _boy_. What if the baby is a girl? Not that I'm pregnant, I'm not even sure I could give birth, let alone have the gender he desires."

"Hey, Harry. Relax." Hermione had stopped writing at all at this point. She held his hands to calm him. "If he loves you then you have nothing to worry about."

But this only made him fret more. _But I'm not sure if he loves me, 'Mione. I just said it 'cause I think it's the most reasonable and acceptable answer for you two._

The room was so quiet and with Harry's back facing the door he didn't see Draco and Blaise enter the room and walk over to their table. Neither did Hermione, since she was so absorbed in her homework and in the conversation.

Harry almost fell of his chair when Blaise put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry, what a coincidence to meet you here. I thought you'd be playing Quidditch, or flying with your friends."

"Oh, ehm, it's you, Zabini. Yeah, I'd like to, but I can't."

"Ah, the punishment." Blaise shot him a small smile, in sympathy and understanding. "That sucks. I know you love flying and Quidditch."

"Yes, at least now your team has a chance to win the cup." Hermione smirked at him.

"Ouch, that's hurt, Granger." Draco was suddenly behind Harry, his hands slowly wondering Harry's sides, out of Blaise and Hermione's range of sight.

"You still can go flying, right?"

"Yeah, but it'll make me sad because I know I can't play." Harry shifted uncomfortably when Draco's hand touched his sensitive spot. 

"I like your new glasses, Harry," Blaise tried to change the topic, he thought talking about flying would only make Harry upset.

"Thanks." Harry put one hand down, tried to stop Draco's, not really paying attention to Blaise.

"Am I bothering you? Do you want me to leave so you can finish what you were doing?" They could hear the sadness in his voice; even Draco was sympathizing with him.

"No, it's OK," Harry stood to stop him, "I…"

Harry stop in mid sentence, holding his stomach tightly when he felt a sudden pang somewhere in his middle.

"Harry, what happened?" Hermione pushed Blaise aside to check him.

"Are you all right? You want me to take you to the infirmary?" Blaise felt guilty; he thought he had made Harry upset and sad, and now, in pain.

Hermione held Harry closer. "Are you OK, Harry? Say something, you're scaring me."

"I don't know." His breathing was more even now.

"Let's go to the infirmary, Harry." Hermione held him tighter to help him up.

"Let me…"

"Could you find Ron, please?" Hermione cut in before Blaise could finish his sentence.

"Draco could do that, I could carry him to the infirmary."

They all had their eyes on Blaise, questioning his sanity.

"Please…" Harry's soft voice brought him back.

"Are you sure you'll be all right?"

"Ron might be at the Quidditch pitch, if you can't find him there, try the Gryffindor tower." 

"OK, I'll see you at the infirmary, then."

Draco took Hermione's place once Blaise was out of sight. He held him tightly and kissed his forehead.

"Are you all right, baby?"

Harry had one arm around Draco's neck, "I don't know. I feel fine, but suddenly I felt the pain, and then it was gone. It happens again and again. I don't know what's happening to me."

"It's OK. Let's go to the infirmary."

Hermione gathered her parchments and quill and took Harry's along with her before she followed them out.

"Don't worry, Harry. Everything will be fine, just let Madame Pomfrey check you. She fixes everything."

"I'm not sure, Draco. One morning I wake up fine, eat my meal, but then I will throw it all up. I got this headache, I can't walk without the feeling that I'm going to faint."

"It's OK."

"No, it's not OK. I sleep all the time but I felt like I've been staying all night. And I can't help with Snape being angry with me 'cause I'm late for his class. And he took points from my house and my housemates are angry at me and…" Harry couldn't help sobbing now.

"We're not angry with you Harry, we just angry with Snape. But he's just being himself, so don't be so sad." Hermione had to run slowly to keep up with Draco's long pace.

"Oh, no…" Harry suddenly looked at Draco stricken with horror, "What if I'm dying? I can't have a baby for you, and…," Harry hugged Draco so tight he thought he might suffocate, "Oh, Draco. You might want this back," Harry tried to pull the ring off. "And this, too." His hand reached the necklace.

"No, Harry. Keep it."

"But you might want to give it to the girl."

"What girl?"

"You know, the girl that will carry your son."

"You heard what he said, Harry. Keep it. He's rich enough to buy another one."

Harry looked crestfallen by her comment, and his tears drip freely.

"Granger, you really aren't helping," Draco snapped at her, without the malice since he was stunned by Harry's attitude.

They arrived at the infirmary minutes later, and Madame Pomfrey threw them out after Draco put Harry in bed.

"It won't take long to know what's wrong with him. You two can wait outside."

~*~

True to her word, it only took her five minutes to check Harry and find out what was wrong with him. She let Draco and Hermione in before she announced it.

"I… I'm pregnant. But that couldn't be true." Harry eyed Draco with a red face.

"Oh, just before you're scared that you can't give birth, now you back away when you know you're pregnant. Get a grip, Harry. You're a Gryffindor. Act like one." Hermione hugged him, "Congratulations, Harry. And you too, Draco. You must be busy then."

Draco just smiled at her, didn't even flush.

"So, you were afraid you couldn't get pregnant?" Kiss kiss "Nothing to worry about. Believe me, Leon is in his way, now." Harry just shot Hermione an '_I told you so'_ look.

"He has to spend his night here. I have to check both his and the baby's condition." She turned to Draco, "I might let you stay if you would take care of him."

"I will."

"But… what if someone came and found you here? Or if someone was looking for you? You are the Head Boy, remember."

Chuckling softly, Draco kissed his cheek, "I'll come after curfew. I'll bring my Invisibility Cloak with me."

"I'll let Ron know. Where is he? What's taking Zabini so long to find him and bring him here?" Shaking her head, Hermione grabbed her things and walked out.

"Are you going to let you parents know?" Harry asked him curiously when they were left alone.

"Of course I will," Draco's eyes were beaming with happiness. "They'll be happy for us."

Harry hugged Draco tightly, "Of course they will. But they will have to wait nine months to meet Leonora."

"Sweet. You mean Leo." Winking at him, Draco kissed him hard on the mouth before he left.

~*~

The Headmaster Office

-------------------------

"It's about time, don't you think, Fawkes?" Professor Dumbledore served himself a cup of tea with lemonade. He looked at nothing particular outside the window. After a moment, he turned to the Phoenix again, "It's about time."

~*~

19 February 03, 11:26 am


	8. the night talk

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Shota Kun

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Eight The Night Talk

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was almost midnight when Harry heard the door open silently. He was sleepy, but he couldn't sleep until Draco arrived at the infirmary. He could hear the slow thuds approaching him, followed by something soft kissing his forehead.

"What took you so long, Draco?"

"Did I keep you awake? You should have fallen asleep by now, Harry. You need it." Harry looked a bit pale but still adorable in those hospital baby-blue pyjamas.

"I know. I did, Madame Pomfrey didn't let anyone come in. She said I have something like a virus and it attacked my stomach or something."

"Do you think they'll believe it?"

"I'm not sure. I don't have a bad eating pattern." 

Draco pulled down his Invisibility Cloak. He kissed Harry's lips slowly, enjoying the soft, alluring paled lips.

"Sorry I'm late. But I have something for you."

"What is it?"

"I told mother that you're pregnant and she insisted on owling you this. She said that it might help with your morning sickness." He took out a small brown paper package.

"Hmm, choco chips. I love it."

"Yeah, just to add another pounds in you belly.   

Harry pouted at him, "You mean I'm fat?"

"You will be eventually, sweetie, it won't make any difference." Draco chuckled softly.

"Where are you going?" Draco took off his cloak and put it on the other bed.

"I'm going to sleep here."

"There's a lot room here," Harry slide off his blanket a little to invite him to crawl in beside him.

"No. You need your rest, Harry." Draco stripped off his clothes and stood only clad in his shorts.

"But I'm cold," Harry pouted at him.

"No, I promised that I would be taking care of you, not sleeping with you."

"And I'm cold. You can make me warm and take care of me. Please…" Harry batted his eyelashes. 

"You're cold, hm?" Draco walked to Harry's side and sat down slowly, as if trying not to hassle him.

"Yes," Harry pulled him closer, "And you can make me warm."

"Now, would you sleep and take your much needed rest?" Draco laid down at Harry's left.

"I will if you sing for me."

"Harry, I can't…"

"Or… you could tell me a story."

"And then you will sleep?"

"Yes."

"OK…." Draco turned Harry so his back could rest at his chest. "There was once…"

"You should start it with 'Once upon a time'. That's how a story begin." Harry took Draco's arm and put it on his still flat stomach.

"I thought it was my story." He rubbed Harry's stomach lovingly and nuzzled his face at the curve of Harry's soft neck.

"OK, you may continue," Harry couldn't stop wriggling, "Stop it, it's tickling. I promise I'll shut up."

"Good. Let's start again. There was once a little witch. She wasn't very good at Potions, but she fell for a Potions Master. And she…"

"'And she' what? Did he help her? You can't just stop." Harry tried to turn when he didn't get any response. "Draco, you can't sleep yet." Still no response. "Oh, and I thought you were here to take care of me."

When he still didn't get any response, Harry sat up slowly. "Draco. Hey, wake up. I have something to tell you." 

Draco only opened his left eye, "You mean, other than you're pregnant and I'm going to be a father?"

"Yes. Blaise was here before dinner. He wanted to see me if I was all right."

"That's why I couldn't find him." Draco just sniggered, "Are you trying to make me jealous, Harry?"

"Did it work?"

"No. I know he didn't get to see you. He told me that himself." Draco gave small feathery kisses on his face, "You're not going to sleep, aren't you?"

"Oh, I will, Draco. If you hold me 'till I sleep." Harry smiled shyly, he looked anywhere but Draco's eyes.

"And I thought that was what I did." Draco had never seen this side of Harry before and he couldn't wait to find more. 

"Draco…" He could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"Hm?"

"What will happen when the baby's born?"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't need me anymore." The comeback was so soft that Draco almost lost it.

"Says who?"

"Huh?"

"I know how it feels to be an only child. It's boring and lonely. So, I can't let it happen to Leon."

"And?"

"I'll make sure he has other sisters and brothers."

"You will marry another woman?" He could feel Harry become stiff in his arms.

"I didn't know pregnancy was dangerous to the intelligence."

"What?"

"Harry, you'll be a wife and a mother. That's what you are."

Harry was glad that the room was dim enough to hide his hot face. He could imagine what the colour was. "I… I'm not a wife. I'm a guy, remember?"

"Said the guy who's pregnant with my child." Draco kissed his shoulder.

"But you know what?" Harry played with Draco's fingers, "I think I'm pretty lucky. I'm seventeen, pregnant, but hey, I'm married."

"You missed something, babe, you're married to the most handsome wizard in the world."

Draco loved the way Harry laughed softly and freely. 

"Yes, the most handsome wizard in the world, and with my modesty," Harry crinkled his nose, "our baby will be the perfect one."

"Yes. Perfect. I want you to keep this in mind, Harry. You're mine. You can't get away from me."

Harry turned to kiss his nose, his face was serious when he looked into Draco's eyes, "No, Draco. '**You**' are mine. And '**you**' can't get away from me."

Draco held him tightly. "Yes, Harry. I can't get away from you. Especially if you give Leon a few brothers or sisters."

"Is that a threat?"

"A promise, Harry. It's a promise."

"Yes, it is."

Harry leant back to burry himself deep in Draco's arm. He felt warm and safe. He couldn't stifle his yawn. With that happy thought, Harry was asleep with smile on his lips.

Draco could feel the body heat radiating from Harry's body through his pyjamas. It was calming. He fell asleep not long afterward with Harry's slow breathing lulling him.  

~*~

22 February 03, 1:26 am


	9. the potential father

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Tay

To lillie chan : good luck with your site. 

To frizzy: basically the Malfoys (not only Draco) took the opportunity when Harry hurt him. Just say that, Lucius is not the only Malfoy who know why he join Voldemort, and Draco just grateful that Harry would bear his child. I can imagine Draco as someone who love children, and lonely because he was the only child in his family. He just took the chance that he could be a father, and married Harry.

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Nine The Potential Father

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco woke up with empty feeling in his arm. He spread his arm to look for Harry but he only felt the cold empty bed. The thought that something might have happened to Harry alarmed him to wake up.

"Harry…"

"Yes?" The response came from his left.

Draco turned to look at Harry. He was interested in the guilty look on Harry's face. Harry smiled shyly at him. He had his hands behind his back as if he were hiding something.

"What's in your hand, Harry?"

"What do you mean?"

"Give me your hand."

"This one?" Harry gave his right hand, but kept the left one behind his back.

"Yes, that one," Draco took the approaching hand only to pull him closer, "And this one." Trapped, Harry had no choice but let Draco take his other hand. "What's this?"

"Er… looks like the choco chips."

"Indeed." Draco tried to restrain his smile. 

"I… I needed to pee and I couldn't go back to sleep. And I was hungry so… I just wanted to have one or two, but it's yummy. I didn't meant to…" Harry looked at Draco shyly, "I left you one, though."

Draco kissed his lips, "It's for you, Harry. It's OK if you eat them all. I'll told mother you like it. She'll send more. Is your stomach OK?"

Harry nodded eagerly, "I don't feel the queasiness, unlike yesterday morning and the day before."

"It's good for you then," Draco moved to get out of the bed and started to dress up.

"Are you leaving, Draco."

"No, I want to have a word with Madame Pomfrey first. I want to know how far along your pregnancy is."

"She was here before, to check me and stuff. She said it's been two weeks."

"What?" Draco stopped and looked at the embarrassed Harry.

"The miracle of Potions. Sure Snape will be proud if he heard this."

"Harry, that's because I'm a potential father." Draco laughed, "Did she tell you when you could leave this place?"

"After dinner. She wants to make sure I'm fine and that I get the rest I need."

"OK, then. I'll pick you up at nine."

"You're leaving now?"

"I had something to do. And it's better then hiding under the cloak while your friends are around."

"OK. Promise you'll come at nine?"

"I will." Draco kissed his cheek, and disappeared under his Invisibility Cloak.

Harry couldn't help but feel a bit lonely when Draco left him. _Sigh_. 

~*~

Harry couldn't get Draco out of his mind. He got his friends to visit him. Ron and Hermione didn't even leave his side. Blaise came and stayed for five minutes. He left because he thought Harry still needed his rest and he didn't want to upset him like he had done yesterday. 

Blaise's hand was at the handle when Harry's owl, Hedwig, came with more white roses. He didn't have to count them to know it's a dozen. Sadly, he left without another words.

"Who is it from, Harry?" there was a teasing tone in Hermione's voice.

"There's no card." But Harry knew whom it from. He looked at the wistful look on her face. After a second thought, he pulled one out and gave it to her.

"For me?" Hermione never received one before and she didn't know what to say.

"You look beautiful today, sure the rose will suit you," Harry laughed at her. She did look beautiful. Harry had told her what tonic and spell she need to have a straight hair. Now people could see her face clearly. It was a friendly and lovely one. People might meet her for the first time and feel comfortable to tell her their secret. '_Too bad it's hidden behind big dusty book. Ron doesn't know how lucky he is_,' Harry study his friends.

"You are beautiful, 'Mione," Ron's face flush a little when he said that. 

"Hey, it's not like you're seeing me for the first time." 

'_She's not the kind of girl who accepts a compliment the right way_,' Harry shook his head. "Just say thank you, 'Mione. I've never heard Ron says something like that before."

Hermione turned to look at Ron. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek, "Thank you, Ron."

"I hope I didn't interrupt something." They all turned to the doorframe and met the cold eyes of their Potions Master.

"Er… Did I do something wrong?" Harry asked his friends.

"Why would you think so?" Severus looked sour at him, "If you forgot, I'm Draco's godfather, I would like to know if he's going to be a father."

"I should thank you for the potion, Sir."

"So, you are, huh. I couldn't believe it when Narcissa told me. Oh, before you feel anymore grateful, the potion only gives you the equipment, not makes you pregnant." 

"Oh." Harry felt hot.

"Only gave you the _equipment_, Harry." Hermione looked at him meaningfully. 

"I just came here to say, you better be careful from now on. I'll inform your godfather. He might be delighted." Severus smiled at the last word, left the three students shuddering.

~*~

Harry turned to look at the clock every two minutes. It's twenty-three passed nine. Draco was late. Really, really late. His mind was busy constructing and reconstructing things that might have happened to him.

'_Oh, Harry. Stop being ridiculous. If something happen to him, well, this was the first place they would take him, right. I'm in the bloody infirmary_.' Harry looked at the clock again.

He clutched the roses carefully and drew them closer to smell them when he felt invisible hands hug him. 

"Draco?"

"Waiting for someone else, Harry?" Draco pulled down his cloak.

"No, you're late."

"I know, I'm sorry. There was a stupid second year Ravenclaw tried to sneak to the Charms classroom doing something, who knows what, just right after curfew. I had to take him to Snape for detention."

"If he's a Ravenclaw, he can't be stupid."

"He is, because he got caught." 

"I thought something might have happened to you," Harry put his roses down and stood up to hug him.

"If something happened to me, they'll send me here."

"I know, I guess I just worried to much."

"Hormones," Draco laughed on his head, "Come on, you make sure the cloak covers the both of us, and I'll carry you. I don't need the detention tonight." Draco handed him the cloak before put his other arm under Harry's knees.

"Wait," Harry grabbed the roses, "And thank you for the roses, again." Harry smiled at him.

"OK. You could thank properly to me later," Draco caught Harry's redden face, "What you have in mind, babe?"

"Er… nothing." 

"Now, hold on tight, Harry. And watch for the cloak. Ready?"

"Let's go, Draco."

"And I have my family in my arms." Harry tried to control his laughter. 

It took more than twenty minutes to reach Draco's room. They, actually Draco, had to walk very carefully as not to make any noise. 

"Here we are," Draco put him on the bed cautiously.

"You don't have to treat me like some Chinese antique porcelain. I'm fine." Harry stood up and walked around the room. He was looking for a vase to put the roses. He went to Draco's table and opened the drawer only to find chocolates of different sizes and flavour.

Draco was sitting on the bed, tired from carrying Harry. He wondered if he could carry him when he gained his weight. He studied Harry watchfully when he found the chocolates.

"You have many admirers."

"You do, too. And one of them sleeps just in the next room."

"All right."

"Come here, I have something for you."

The roses lay forgotten on the table as he went to Draco. Draco opened the dresser on the left side of the bed. 

"You have a stack of choco chips for the whole week supply. And these…"

Draco handed him a rabbit doll. It's small and looks like a real one.

"Do you think our baby will love it?"

"Oh, Draco it's so cute. You are so sweet. Is this what your 'something more important thing to do'?"

"I wanted to make a surprise for you."

"Thank you, Draco."

"No, Harry. Thank you for making me the happiest man alive." Draco noticed Harry's eyes wet, "And I don't mean to make you cry."

"It's just… hormones."

~*~

24 February 03, 1:54 am


	10. the guardianship

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Tay

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Ten The Guardianship

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Harry, wake up."

"Five more minutes, please."

"You said that twenty minutes ago. Come on, you've only got thirty minutes for breakfast. Five more minutes and you'll be late for Potions. You don't want Severus to get angry with you again, do you?"  

"Fine." Harry woke up and looked around before he growled, "Why am I in your room? Now I have to go back to my room just to get dressed."

"Next time, remember to bring your stuff here."

Harry put on his dirty clothed hurriedly. He still needed to go back to the Gryffindor dormitories. And he had to make sure that he wasn't late for Potions.

"And don't run. Remember what Madame Pomfrey told you."

"I know, but it's emergency." Harry kissed Draco cheek before he left the room. 

~*~

Harry ran slowly to his first class. His thirty minutes were only enough to go back to his room, bathe, change to his uniform, grab his book and walk fast to the Potions class. And now he was hungry. Very very hungry. 

He went to the Potions classroom ten minutes late. But when he stepped to the classroom, there was no harsh voice taking points off of his house. Instead he heard the class murmur in soft voices. 

Harry turned around to find an empty seat. Smiling to himself, Harry walked slowly to Draco's side. It was a nice coincidence that the only unoccupied seat was next to Draco with Hermione and Ron behind him.

"Harry, finally decided to show up?" Ron greeted him with big grin.

Harry sat down and put his books on the table before turning to his friends. He could see Draco was writing something, and much to his disappointment he also saw that Draco didn't even turn to him.

"Where's Snape? I thought I was late."

"Dumbledore just left before you came. He said Snape has some important thing to do and he left us with an essay to write. It's a partner task since we have to do some research." Ron nodded to Draco, "And I guess you already had your partner."

Harry turned to Draco who still ignored him. He just shrugged his shoulder. 

"You didn't come for breakfast, Harry. Aren't you hungry?" Blaise surprised him. He sat next to Draco, and he saw Draco when he spoke to Blaise. 

"I slept in." He could see Draco's smirking. "And yes, I'm hungry."

Hermione was searching for something in her bag. "You could have this, Harry."

"What is it?" He found the choco chips in a familiar brown paper bag. "Thanks. It will do." He smiled at her before turning to the chips and ignoring anyone else. 

Harry felt Draco's eyes watching him, "Don't you have better things to do, Malfoy?"

"Keep eating that, Potter, and you'll be fat in no time." Harry only glared at him.

"It's OK, Harry is too thin, anyway."

Hermione and Ron were watching the three of them with amusement in their eyes. '_Looks like Malfoy got tough rival_," Hermione smiled to herself. She envied how Draco and Blaise looked at Harry with affection in their eyes. She turned to Ron to start their own essay.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy."

"You mean 'our'."

"What?"

"The essay, idiot." Draco could see the hurt in Harry's eyes. 

"We could change partners if you want, Draco." 

Draco turned to Blaise, and pretended to consider his offer. "And partner with him?" He only smirked when Neville's face went slightly pink. "I wish you good luck, my friend."

Blaise felt slightly sorry for Neville. Sure they weren't good friends, and he was so terrible in Potions. But he wasn't that bad. "He can't do any harm in an essay." '_Oops, I don't think I said the right word_.' 

"You never know, Blaise."

Neville sat uneasily. His eyes turned to Hermione, pleading silently at her. But she was busy talking to Ron. It was his own fault, to be truthful. He, like Harry, had slept in. And when he came to the class, just on time, he found there are only two empty seats. Normally, he wouldn't choose to sit with neither Draco Malfoy nor Blaise Zabini. But he had no choice. Blaise Zabini was much better than Draco Malfoy. 

"Harry, Ron and I will start our research at the library. Are you coming with us?" Hermione gathered all her books and began to stuff them in her bag.

Harry questioned Draco with his eyes. "Sure, we might find something interesting there." 

"See you at lunch, Blaise."

Blaise only nodded. He was talking to Neville about the topic they would do for the essay. Draco really did wish for the best for Blaise when he saw how desperate he is while Neville looked confused.

"Give me your bag, Harry," Draco closed the classroom door. The assignment was due for three weeks. Only a few, like Hermione, who started doing it now.

Harry gratefully handed him his bag. They followed Ron and Hermione in silence.

"Are you all right, Harry?"

"I'm fine."

"Then why are you so quiet?"

"I…" Harry looked seriously at Draco's eyes, "I don't like it when you call me an idiot."

Draco pulled Harry closer to him and hugged him with his free arm, "I'm sorry. I just have to be the old Draco Malfoy."

"Stop it, someone will caught us."

"It's class time. Everybody is in their classes."

Ron took that time to look behind his shoulder. He scowled silently, "I thought he's not to touch him in public."

"It's class time, Ron. Everybody is in their classes."

"Yeah, and now he thinks that he owns him."

"You're not jealous of him, right?"

"What?" '_Is she mad at me_?'

Sigh. "Let's just find the book and do the essay."

Draco took Harry's hand and they walked hand in hand to the empty library.

"Now, sit here. I'll get the books and we will get this essay over with."

~*~

After working for two hours and just talking for the rest time, Hermione decided until that it was time for lunch. The Great Hall was noisy when they finally got there. They noticed that Severus Snape was sitting at the staff table.

"They said he wouldn't leave even when Snape threatened to hex him."

"He followed him from the Knockturn Alley."

"I can't imagine how they do that."

"And I can't imagine there is actually a creature that would getting _that_ close to Snape by his own free will."

When he went to the Gryffindor table with Hermione and Ron, Harry noticed that there was a big black dog that sat close to Severus' foot. The dog returned his gaze. 

"What's his name?"

"I don't know. Black?" Seamus shrugged his shoulder.

Without even realised what he was doing, Harry pulled out his wand. He swished it, and, "Now, it's Blue." Some students stopped eating to watch the big blue dog lay quietly. 

"Nope, it's Green." Dean nodded to the big green dog.

"No way," Harry swished his wand again, "He is 'Blue'."

"I don't think so, Harry." Ron tried to hide his smile.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy," Severus Snape glared at the two of them, "You two have officially earned yourself detention until the school year ends. Since you two are so interested in this dog, you have to take care of him. Come to my room after lunch."

"But… it's Blue." Harry tried to rationalize his thought. He glanced at the staff table and couldn't stop the feeling that the professors were giving him some sort of funny looks. 

And Draco just smiled. '_How dare he smile like that? He makes me look like a fool'_. Harry chopped his food fiercely.

The lunch was soon over and Harry trailed nervously behind Draco. He had never been to Severus' room and didn't intend to make it a habit. The door was opened before they knocked.

"Get in," Severus was not the one to be hospitable.

Narcissa Malfoy was sitting in the small living room. Harry noticed there were two doors closed, '_Possibly bathroom and bedroom_.'

"Harry," Narcissa hugged him, "I trusted Severus to bring you here. I have wanted to come here sooner. Since Draco told me you were pregnant." The eager in-law pushed him to the comfy couch, "How's your morning sickness? Did the choco chips help? I addicted to them when I had Draco. He likes them."

"Really, he didn't eat it a lot."

"I let you to be the fat one," Draco smirked at him.

Harry didn't have the chance to answer him. He felt a pair of hands hugged him from behind. "Why you turn me to a blue dog?"

Smiling, Harry turned to him. "Seamus called you Black. I don't want somebody to owl the ministry because they thought you were _you_, Sirius Black. I turned you to a blue dog so I can call you Blue. And someone turned you to a green one." Both of them glared at the young Slytherin.

"Don't blame me, Green is a better colour."

"I can't believe you're here, Siri. And where is Remmy. He didn't come with you?"

"Dumbledore let me stay here to protect you. And Remus… he preferred to stay with the twin Weasleys at Hogsmeade. They made him partner or something."

"You're staying here? Really? Where are you sleeping? Oh I know…"

"No." Draco cut him before he finished.

"I haven't said it."

"I know that you'll suggest him to sleep with you in your room."

"I bet Ron won't mind."

"But I do. No offence but I'm not interested in sleeping with a third person in my bed."

The other three adults watched them with glee in their face. Harry with a confused look and Draco with a sly smile in his face.

"Calm down, Malfoy. Dumbledore want me to stay here, so they won't be suspicious when you and Harry come here."

"Which Malfoy, Green? There are three here."

"It's four, darling."

"Ah, yes. That's reminds me," Sirius face turned sour. He glared at Draco, "If you hadn't married him, I'd ask you to take the responsibility. But now, I just ask you to take a good care of him or I'll kill you." 

"Yes, Sir.

Sirius looked back to Harry, "I can't believe it, Harry. Why do you want to carry his child? You're just seventeen." He smiled when he looked at Harry's gloomy face, "But it's OK with me if you are happy." Harry just smiled back at him.

"You don't have to worry about him, Potter. I mean, Malfoy," Severus smirked at Harry, "He can stay here and everybody will know him as my dog. And it's either Black or Green."

"But…"

"He's 'mine' so I get to name him. But I let you to chose."

Harry thought he saw Sirius shudder slightly but he thought he only imagined it. Sigh. _Damn Slytherins._ "Green."

~*~

27 February 03, 11:04 pm


	11. the hormonal boys

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta by Tay

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Eleven The Hormonal Boys

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was sitting alone in Draco's room. He had done all of his homework. He had even revised most subjects for the upcoming exams. But now, he was really bored, with nothing else to do. 

He glared at the clock beside the bed. Friday night until Sunday morning was supposed to be his time with Draco alone. But Draco hadn't come back from Quidditch practise. He couldn't go to the Quidditch pitch and wait for him there. It would raise unnecessary suspicions and Harry didn't trust himself not to summon his Firebolt. 

Harry lay back on the bed. It was surprisingly roomy without Draco. Unconsciously, Harry rubbed his slightly rounded stomach slowly. It was not as flat as it used to be. And thanks to the oversized clothes he got from the Dursleys, he could hide his pregnancy. For now. 

It had been two months since had Sirius stayed at Hogwarts. As much as he loved his godfather, he was sick of being patronized. On school days, Sirius would accompany him. Under the disguise that he was taking care of the dog as his detention. 

He couldn't sit the way he liked, he couldn't eat anything he wanted, and he couldn't even walk at his own pace. Sirius had taken it upon himself to make sure he didn't do anything he shouldn't. But, on the bright side, he could walk with and talk to Draco in public since they shared the same detention.

His mind wondered back to the first time Draco and he took Sirius on the first morning walk. Madame Pomfrey approved, saying that the exercise would do the baby good, so they took the leisure walk every morning. He couldn't stop smiling when he remembered how Ron _tried_ to follow them secretly. He kept saying 'I'm just trying to protect Harry'. He was caught by Blaise who was trying to do the same thing. Though he was more creative with 'I just thought I should stop them from killing each other'. 

It only took Draco five minutes to find out that they were being followed. And it took all his might to stifle his laughter when Draco told him of the troop behind them. There were twelve Hufflepuffs, six Ravenclaws, three Slytherins and almost half of all the Gryffindors following them. It was hard to pretend that they were invisible and he didn't think he did a good job with it.

Harry was still smiling with his eyes closed when he heard someone called his name. "Thinking about me, Harry?" Draco Malfoy was standing at the doorframe. '_Oh, Merlin. He is so beautiful. Has his body changed yet? I better find out_.'

"Draco…." Harry looked at him with hunger in his eyes. The next moment, all Draco knew was Harry all over his body. Harry clutched onto his robe and pulled him down. His mouth possessed Draco's in a hungry and needy kisses. It was an incredible feeling for Draco. All this time Harry had been playing the passive role. An aggressive Harry was something new. And then Draco realised he had a hard on.

Harry released Draco's lips and pulled him closer so he could whisper to him. "I missed you, Draco." Harry slowly licked his earlobe. "Where have you been?" He pulled away long enough to catch Draco's state of dress. The neat robe he wore was pushed aside. His shirt was ruffled, and half undone and missed some buttons. It was practically ripped fiercely from his body. 

Blushing slightly, Harry tried to pull away from Draco. "It wasn't my doing, was it?" 

Draco held him tighter, not ready to lose the warm. "It was, and I don't mind." He saw disbelief flicker in Harry's eyes. "I love it. Very much."

Harry smiled at him. Draco's smile built confidence in him. Slowly he slipped down Draco's robe, kissing his Adam's apple, licking his neck. He took forever to unbutton Draco's shirt.

Once all the buttons were undone, Harry moved to hesitantly caress Draco's chess. For a moment, Draco held his breath, fearing that if he made unnecessary move, Harry might stop.  

Harry played with Draco's nipple. He kissed it and licked it and bit it. Caressing one and abandoning the other. Draco moaned in agony but couldn't help but want more. 

Harry tasted it, and teased it before heading down to Draco's flat stomach. He threw feathery kisses on his way down until he was stopped by the black trousers. Kneeling down, Harry looked up and met Draco's expectant eyes. 

Draco's face was flushed by desire. '_Harry looks incredibly delicious'_. He felt like pouncing on Harry right there right now but the thought that it might endanger his child stopped him.

Harry's hands slowly shifted to the button on his trousers. It took him so long just to unbutton it and unzip it. And when he finished, Draco eagerly pulled him up. He kissed him hungrily while his hand tried to undress him. Then Draco put his hand on Harry's bottom to support him so Harry could put his legs around his waist.

As Draco was walking to the bed, with Harry clinging to him, he heard someone cough. '_Wait a minute, I have Harry's mouth in mine so he didn't cough'_.

Confused, Draco pulled away to look at Harry. Harry's puzzled look questioning him back. They turned to the door and found nothing.

"Right here, Malfoy." '_Hey, that's Ron. Is he under my cloak_?'

They turned to the voice and found Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and a big black dog in front of a secret passage.

"Damn, I knew I missed something." Draco growled in distress. 

"Hello, Harry." Hermione was blushing when she saw their state of undress. "My room had a secret entrance so I thought this room might have one as well."

"How come I didn't know about it?" Harry's voice accused her.

"I hope we didn't interrupt something," Ron didn't even try to hide the fact that he didn't sorry at all.

"I'm glad we did," Sirius changed back after the door closed. Although he didn't mind Harry marrying a Malfoy, it didn't mean he had to like said Malfoy. 

"How did you know where to find it and the password?" Draco asked them severely.

"Er…" Harry blushed, "I… I need to use the bathroom." He freed himself from Draco before he ran to save himself.

"What do you want?" Draco was too frustrated to act civilly to them. Trying to control himself, he fixed his clothes and sat on to his bed. "Oh, sit down, please." He gestured his hand at the couches.

Ron walked to the couches. "I thought I would be blinded by green and silver, what happened to your colours, Malfoy?" 

"Mind your own business, Weasley." Ever since Harry became pregnant with his child, Draco was more tolerate toward the Gryffindors. Including Ron and Neville.

When Harry walked out of the bathroom, he looked more composed and was dressed properly. He was unsure whether he should sit with his friends and godfather or with Draco. Just as he was about to pass Draco, he was pulled by his wrist and fell on top of him. Blushing, Harry could felt that Draco was still half hard.

"Severus sent us here," Sirius decided to break the silence.

"Severus?" Harry questioned him, "Oh, you mean Snape. I didn't know that you were _that_ close to him." He was thrilled to notice Sirius's slightly reddened face.

"_He_ gave us the password." Ron smiled smugly.

Hermione shook her head, "Actually he _ordered_ us to help you watch Harry. I guess you are not as reliable as you would like to believe."

"Please." Draco smirked at them. "I'm Head Boy, of course I'm reliable."

"Not this time, Draco," Hermione sighed, "He wants us to make sure that you don't over do him." She ignored Harry's squeak, "He is… _concerned_ about the baby." 

"Hermione." Harry protested.

"You were missing a lot, Harry. Everybody is starting to question your whereabouts. So he wants us to disappear, too." Ron said matter-of-factly.

"He even sent me away." Sirius sigh.

"What for?" Draco smiled for the first time since he was interrupted.

"Well, it's Saturday night. Maybe if we disappeared too, they might think you are with us, so they will stop digging around."

On Saturday night, the seventh year's students were allowed to spend the night at Hogmeade until 7.30. So it was not uncommon if the seventh year students were absent at dinner.

"So, you all will stay until dinner?" This amused Draco. His hand absently rubbed Harry's stomach slowly.

"Actually, until passed dinner." Hermione smiled.

"Good," Harry pretended not to hear Draco's groan and walked to his godfather. "I missed you. If you had stayed any longer in your animagus form, I would have forgotten your face." 

"Funny, Harry," he pulled Harry down next to him, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, nothing particularly strange. Why?"

"Well, I remember when your mother was pregnant with you." Sirius eyes were far away, as if seeing something that happened years ago, "She used to be a sweet woman but never a sweet pregnant woman." Sirius smiled to himself, "She loved to eat strange thing just to drive James crazy. You know, asked for something but when he got what she wanted, she just wanted something else. But James was happy to comply. Even when he was so tired that he would practically black out almost every night."   

"That bad?" Harry's eyes were gleaming with laughter.

"Pregnant women were not responsible for their sudden change of mind but I guess she did it on purpose. So that your father was too tired to even talk to an ugly old witch." Sirius smiled back at him.

"You can't blame her. She was fat, she probably afraid that my dad would look for other woman to have fun."

"Your father wasn't that kind of man. She was just paranoid." 

"But still you can't blame her." Harry glanced at Draco from the corner of his eyes.

"Don't even think about it, Harry." Draco warned him playfully. He had conjured another couch and sit close enough with Ron to have a normal conversation. 

"What?" Harry's face looked as innocent as a-three-year old boy who was caught eating cookies before his meal when he was told not to.  
  


"What were you doing all day, Harry. I haven't seen you since after lunch." Hermione spent her day alone at the library and she missed Harry's constant company.

"I was waiting for someone," he glared at Draco, "Who was having fun and just forgot me so I thought I might as well do my assignments."

"Really, did you have any problems or need any help?"

"Nope. I've done it all. Thank you."

"You have finished all of your assignments?" Hermione asked disbelievingly.

"All of it. I had more time than enough time to finish them." Harry gestured the window seat where several parchments lay messily.

"Well, at least you have more sense than someone here."

Harry smiled at her. He knew Hermione was desperate to make Ron more liable with his schoolwork but to no avail.

"Hey, I need to concentrate in Quidditch. We have a match with Slytherin in two weeks. It will be our last match. You wouldn't want our house to lose, would you?"

"Don't tell me that you are scared now, Weasley?"

"In you nightmares, Malfoy."

"It will be your worst nightmare since you don't have Harry to support the team." Draco smirked at him, "That reminds me, Harry, who will you support? Your husband or your house?"

Harry appeared as if he was thinking about the answer, but the truth was he was thinking Draco's word. '_Your husband or your house? Its supposed to be my husband,_' Harry blushed a little at this thought, '_but I can't be a traitor. I have to support my house._'

Draco and Ron were soon engaged in a heated argument. They didn't mind that Harry didn't answer them.

"We have Anthony Watson as our seeker. Harry had trained him before so he is not a bad one. You better be careful, Malfoy."

"Yeah, I will if he's got a decent broom to chase mine."

"It takes more than a broom to win a game."

"I'm surprise you even realised that."

"Could you two stop talking about Quidditch? Please, you're driving me crazy." Harry's head was dizzy now. 

"Harry, he needs to know that he can't beat a Slytherin. He can't beat ME."

"Draco. Stop it." Harry was standing in front of him now.

  
"Yes, Harry. You have to let him know that we Gryffindors are not easily defeated. Especially when Ginny score the Quaffle."

"You too, Ron."

"But Harry…"

"Not a word, Ron." At this point, Hermione and Sirius stopped their chat and paid more attention at Harry's sudden outburst.

"But Harry, you love Quidditch." Ron looked at him, confused. Draco wisely shut his mouth and let the brave Gryffindor dealt with his… his _wife_?!

"I do…"

"So why are you…"

"But NOT when I can't play it." Harry cut him.

"Well, I…" Ron was speechless.

"I want to fly. But why can't I? You know I can't fly. But why you keep talking about Quidditch. I want to FLY. So why can't I?"

"Because you are… pregnant?" 

'_Ron really has to learn when to shut his mouth_.' Hermione was just shaking her head while Sirius watched with glee in his eyes. 

"I did ask him how he was feeling," Sirius leant in to whisper to Hermione.

"You damn right, Ron. But I WANT TO FLY. FLY FLY FLY." Harry was screaming on top of his voice now but Draco still calm because his room was soundproof.  
  


"Does that mean you won't support either of us?" 

'_Stupid Ron. He doesn't even know when to stop._' Hermione, Sirius and even Draco had the same thought.

Harry was furious by now. He rummaged his robe for his wand, definitely ready to hex someone. 

Hermione looked relieve when she noted that Harry's wand was laying harmlessly on the dresser next to the bed. But much to the shock of the other three people in the room, Draco walked to the dresser and then handed him his wand.

Harry took the wand and walked to the other side of the room and swished his wand in a mad furious way. The walls' colour was changing, from beige to blue. Various blues. Not feeling quite satisfied, Harry started to change the floor, the ceiling and then the furniture in different red, yellow and another blue.

"Now I know why you lost your colours." 

Draco didn't see Ron's smirk since he had buried his face in his hands, praying that Harry wouldn't break anything irreparable. Draco looked back to find Harry had changed the bed cover to the Gryffindor's colours. He walked to Harry and held him carefully, "Are you OK now?"

"Sure," Harry gave him the bright smile. "Never felt better before. But… I'm hungry." 

Sirius looked at the clock. "It is time for dinner." And suddenly a tray of food was summoned. It was suspiciously Draco's favourite foods.

"Wow." 

"Severus took care of everything. Let's eat." 

After he had his small part of dinner, Harry couldn't help but stifle his yawn. It was too early to sleep, and the three intruders didn't seem to want to leave. He slipped slowly beside Draco and put his head on his lap. He was asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

"He asleep." Hermione nodded to Harry's direction.

"Do you think we need to leave now?" Sirius suddenly felt uncomfortable, as if he had trespassing his godson's private moment.

"It's OK," Draco's voice was low but clear, his hand playing with Harry's hair. "Hey, do you think his hair is too long?"

"Er?" The others were confused with the sudden change of topic.

"I think it suits him," Hermione looked at Harry's serene face. "So Draco, that little tantrum show, does he do it often?"

"Just once a week for the past three weeks."

"Really, how do you manage it?" Draco only shrugged his shoulder.

"I can't believe he did it." Ron shook his head.

"Believe him, Ron." Sirius told him, "One thing you should learn is never say NO to hormonal people. Especially when they happen to be pregnant."

They had peaceful conversation about Harry. About how the pregnancy went and about Harry's outburst just before. 

It was almost curfew when Draco carried Harry to bed and Sirius changed back to his animagus form before he went back through the door. Hermione and Ron took the secret passage to go back to the Gryffindor dorm.

The secret passage took them to the corridor near the Great Hall. They had a silent walk but not an uncomfortable one. 

"I do have to admit that Draco has changed. Well, at least where Harry is concerned or around." Hermione said in low tone.

"Hey, that's not a bad thing. Imagine the world without Draco Malfoy."

"Scary." They laughed at this. Ron said the password to the Fat Lady and let Hermione in first. After Hermione gave a peck at Ron's cheek, they went to their respective dorms.

~*~

The Potions' Master Room

----------------------------

The door sprung open after Padfoot scratch the door three times. He closed the door with his back foot and changed back. 

He was surprise to find the room was dark and there's no sign of Severus. He walked to the fireplace, the only source of light and found the table was set to a romantic cosy dinner for two. 

He looked over when he heard the door from the bedroom opened slowly. Severus Snape then leaned against the wall. The fire made strange shadows on his face and hid his true intentions. He watched all Sirius' moves with calmness that made something boil inside him.

It took several long steps for Sirius to confront him. "Are you waiting for someone? Is that why you wanted me to leave? How was your night? Did I leave long enough or should I never come back." Sirius hit him blindly. "You _concerned_ about Harry, you make me laugh."

Severus didn't make any attempt to protect himself. But when Sirius attacks were slowing down, he suddenly lifted Sirius' skinny body. Sirius was only slightly shorter than him, but Severus had no difficulty to carry him on his shoulder and threw him on his bed. He took no time to discard Sirius' clothes and then his own with Sirius pinning under him. All the while he said nothing. 

And he didn't give Sirius time to argue with him. After they were both naked, he kissed him hard on the mouth and his hand prepared Sirius for the penetration.

Sirius was too shocked to refuse and too eager to partake to stop Severus. It was rough and painful but he wanted it too much. 

"Sirius…" Severus whispered to him.

"Yes?"

"I missed you. You won't believe me but these two months were a hell for me." Sirius didn't have the chance to answer because Severus was kissing him again. It was a long, long kiss. And the sensations were too much, he screamed Severus' name when he came. Severus joined him not long afterward. 

"Where are you going to?" Sirius asked him when he felt his lover move.

"I'll hurt you if I stay." Severus moved to his side and then pulled him in a lose embrace. "Beside, I'm too heavy for you."

"You're not." Sirius said in sleepy tone. "You lit the fireplace."

"I did."

"It's May."

"Yeah, blame me for trying to be a romantic fool." Severus growled at him.

"Oh, you're not a fool."

"Don't sleep. Come on, let's eat."

"I have had my dinner."

"You're too skinny. You could do with another meal."

Ignoring his nude state, Severus walked to his closet to obtain fresh jeans and have it on. He threw his bathrobe to Sirius rather than hand it to him.

Complaining, Sirius put on the bathrobe and obediently followed Severus to their late dinner date. It was pathetic but after a long eighteen years he still craved for the Slytherin. And he was afraid that this time he would be the only one who got hurt. Again.

~*~

15 March 03, 12:53 am

An: What do you think? Blaise found out about Draco and Harry or the Quidditch game? And which one to be the winner, Slytherin or Gryffindor? (Help me choose, it's a one big game)


	12. an: hello everyone

Hello everyone,

I just want to tell you that I've written chapter 12 and had a big plan for the next. J

But it still another week till it beta-ed and I posted it here.

It was rather long and I know I made a lot of mistakes. Actually, I had exams and lots of assignments. Those stop me from thinking. L

If you don't mind grammar mistakes you can find it in my site.

And to those who reviews, THANK YOU. 

To Draconka : Oh, Blaise sure will find out. In chapter 13, and he will… blackmail Draco.

To Tiamat : Is Ron really bad? Do I need to give him a lesson and change him?

To Rebma : Thanks. J

To Kimmy : Yes. Poor Blaise.

To Asioleh : I love to but is it too harsh for Blaise?

To RaynieceMalfoy : Hehe, you will find out about Sirius and Snape when Harry does. Ehm, in the summer after they graduate.

To Howling wolf : Thanks.

To SecRet08 and Mrs. Aish Luthor : I just love Sirius and Snape but if you want it I could put Sirius and Remus pass. Sure it will make things more complicated.

To eudyptulaminor : Finally, Gryffindor's supporter. I'll think about it.

To GoldenSunChild : Blaise doesn't know yet, but I've set him up with someone as sweet as Harry. I think.

To Pearl Malfoy : I've written chapter 12. It's pretty long, you have to wait for a week until it beta-ed.

To UknowUloverere : Kind of confusing, huh. But it beta-ed now J

To NayNymic : He will but as a Slytherin he would recovered soon and think of a plot. J

To PeachDancer82 : Thanks. I read it somewhere but I'm not sure. I'll try the bed scene later J

To Cat : I'm trying but my English keep me busy.

To Reviewer : You can read it in my site.

To Teska : Thanks.

NB: I haven't made up my mind although most of you want the Slytherin to win. Anyway, I hope I will do it right.


	13. the quidditch

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Short warning: it's unbeta-ed (I didn't get my email answered by my beta, so I guess I post this chapter anyway)

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Twelve The Quidditch

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the upcoming Quidditch game, Draco spent more and more time on the field. And Harry, refused to be alone, spent more time on the library. He found Hermione's company soothing. And right now, they were rediscovering why they became such a good friends. 

It was because they had so many similarities. They were neglected by their boys to spend their own time in a boring way while they had their fun. Playing Quidditch. And while they were not practising, they would spend their time with the team to plan on the strategy.

"I really want to hex him." That was another similarity he found.

"Yeah, I understand. Men are jerks." Harry agreed with her in no time.

"They only have Quidditch in their head." Hermione complaining. 

Nodding in sympathy, Harry started to complain too. "I swear that Draco has forgotten that I'm carrying his baby. He just stop giving me any attention I need. In my condition." Harry added after a second thought. It was true. Between the practises, the assignments, and the school, Draco was too tired to meet him up in the Gryffindor dorm.

"We have to do something drastic just to make us noticed. Don't you think it's pathetic? I mean look at us. We're attractive, intelligent and good… not bad looking. And we need to make the boys notice us."

"You can always do what I did. Redecorating is comforting. It lessen your stress and light up your mood." Harry suggested her.

Hermione laughed at the thought the two of them changing the Great Hall's decoration. "Oh no, Harry. It's not my style."

Harry was thinking hard when Hermione started talking again. "But maybe we could modify the plan a little."

"What do you mean?"

Smiling deviously wasn't a Gryffindor trait, but it fitted at that moment. We could change their hair. Theirs a little old fashion, don't you think so, Harry?"

"Yeah. I want to see Draco's reaction when he realized that he had my hair."

"So, we'll do it?"

They looked at each other and then shaking their head in the same time. "Nah, they will kill us." 

Appeased after their had plan, even if they were not going to carry it out, they went back to the thick book in front of them. Hermione was reading the advance Transfiguration book while Harry had the Potions book. It only lasted a few minutes though before Hermione slammed her book closed. Ignoring Madame Pince's glare, Hermione put her had in the table.

"I'm so boring. I need to do something now."

"Yeah, me too." Some of the Gryffindors had asked Harry to come to the Quidditch practiced but Ron forbid them, saying that they would be mean to ask him to watch them play since Harry himself couldn't play. Although the real reason was Ron was afraid that Harry would throw another tantrum. And he didn't have Draco to save him.

"I thought you're giving Neville extra Potions course."

"I'm supposed to," Hermione sighed, "But more the a month ago, he came to me and said he didn't need it anymore."

"You got to be kidding."

"Nope, but he is getting better in that lesson."

Another silent moment.

"Oh, I'm sooooo boring. I wish something would happened and change my day."

"Be careful of what you're wish for, Hermione." Harry, sitting opposite the door, noticed a cross Slytherin girl coming to their table.

"There you are, Potter."

"Good afternoon yourself, Parkinson." Harry gave her a lazy smile.

"What have you done to my Draco?" Pansy Parkinson placed her hands on her hips. She was looking down at Harry and completely ignoring Hermione.

"_Your_ Draco?" Harry lifted his left eyebrow. He felt anger started to fume inside of him. _Anger.__ **Not** jealousy._

"_My_ Draco." She pronounced it in a slow tone.

"Oh, please. It's not like you have a chance with him." Hermione was too glad to have the distraction to let the Slytherin ignored her.

"I almost have him."

"Almost is the keyword. Really, Parkinson. You should try other guys. Can't you see that you are definitely not his type?"

"I _almos_t have him." She repeated stubbornly.

Hermione gave her an inquisitive look.

"My love will win his heart." Pansy said arrogantly.

"Your love for his fortune." Hermione turned to Harry. "Malfoy was the richest pureblood wizard family. And his family getting richer everyday."

"And I love him even more."

"He doesn't love you." Harry finally got his confidence back. _Yes. It was **anger**. Not jealousy._

"You should really change your heart now. Or you lose any chance you might have." Hermione was secretly thinking her own words. "You could try Zabini. He's even nicer. A lot."

Pansy took the seat next to Hermione. "He's not my type. No offence, Porter," She smirked at Harry, "But black is sure not my type."

"How about red?" Harry returned her smirk.

"Weasley?" She said it as if it's a bad word. "I'm not into a poor one. Though red is sure more interesting than black."

"But the twin are getting richer every day, too. They are running a successful business."

Hermione was smiling at Harry's attempt to match the Slytherin with the devious Weasleys twin. _Sure it will be interesting_.

"If you like, we could arrange a date for you. But you have to chose which one you want. It might be a little confusing when you first meet them. But it will take a Gryffindor's bravery to handle one of them. So if you can't…" Hermione left the word unfinished.

"Is that a challenge, Granger? I'll show you what a Slytherin could do."

"OK. Let's get to the business. Just one more time, Parkinson, are you _really_ sure you up to it?"

"Just wait and see."

"We need a plan." Harry said excitedly. "As much as you don't like them, they don't really fancy a Slytherin. And they don't like a set up date, either. So…"

~*~

Harry was extremely hungry tonight since he lost his appetite on lunch. He tried to finish his dinner as soon as possible. As much as he hated to admit it, he missed Draco. A lot. 

"Slow down, Harry." Seamus teased him.

"People might think that you are so eager to meet Malfoy," Dean eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm hungry, that's all."

"Yeah, with all the calories and no Quid… exercise, you'll be fat." Seamus changed his words when Ron kicked him hard, they didn't dare to look at Harry's eyes.

Harry seemed to miss it and he didn't slow down. After finished his dinner, he left to the Potions' Master room. 

~*~

The Potions' Master Room

----------------------------

Draco was having his dinner with his godfather and Sirius when Harry arrived. 

"Have you finished?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." Harry pulled Draco to his feet but he can't move him even an inch toward the door.

"Harry, what do you think if we just stay here, tonight? Severus won't mind."

"What? But…"

"Come on, Harry. I'm tired and I'm not up for the walking. You can read the Potions books. I know you love Potions."

"I don't."

"Well, you study more for Potions and you do better."

"That's because I have more times. I don't have something better to do than read that damn books. And I can't FLY."

"Harry, please. I'm really tired. Can we…"

"NO. I could do it myself. Come on, Siri." Harry slammed the door shut. But a few second later the door was reopened and Harry's head appeared. "And I don't love Potions."

"I know he does." Draco told his godfather slowly.

"Are you sure you don't want to follow him?" Severus stared at his godson. "Who knows what stupid things he might do."

"Oh, like what?" Draco had his eyes closed. After a second thought he just got up and ran to follow Harry.

~Ö~

"Harry?" Harry was walking to the entrance door when he heard his name called. He turned around and met Blaise's curious eyes. "Where's Draco?"

Harry just shrugged his shoulder.

"Do you mind if I go with you?"

Harry shrugged his shoulder once again.

They walked in silence. 

"I haven't seen you lately. Are you busy?"

Blaise looked at Harry, surprise. "Yeah, I mean with Quidditch and stuff." He explained when he noticed Harry's confuse look. "I'm helping someone with Potions. You know that I'm not bad in Potions, right?" 

"Aren't you busy with all the practises?"

"I can manage." Blaise was happy with Harry's sudden attention.

They arrived at the lakeside when Draco appeared.

"Malfoy." Harry was still angry with him. "Decided to show up?"

"Can't let you do the detention alone, Potter." Draco nodded to Padfoot. "You can leave us, Blaise." Draco glared at his best friend.

Shifting uncomfortably, Blaise silently questioned Harry if it would be fine if he leave and then decided to go back to his room. He couldn't defy his best friend as much as he wanted to stay with his crush.

Draco watched Harry's eyes following Blaise steps. 

"What do you have in mind, Harry?"

"Nothing concerns you."

"Are you still angry at me?"

"No."

"Then talk to me."

"I bet you are tired, Draco. Why don't you go to bed?"

Draco silently followed Harry's angry steps. His eyes didn't leave Harry's rear. When Harry stumbled on his feet, Draco was fast to reach Harry and pulled him by his waist. Harry let himself being pulled and hugged. He was slightly dizzy and rested his head on Draco's shoulder.

"Be angry at me, Harry. But you have to be careful."

"I'm not angry at you. Anymore." Harry added it after the second thought.

"Oh," Draco smelt Harry's hair. "I miss you."

"Really? You could have fooled me. Seems like you try to avoid spending your times with me."

"What?"

"You didn't come to my room for three days, now. You didn't meet me at all outside the classes. It feels like all of a sudden I'm not worth your attention anymore."

"I have Quidditch practises and I do my assignments. That keep me busy but I do notice you. I keep watching you all the time."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Blaise has time to tutor someone Potions."

"Are you suggesting that I'm lying? And why are you calling him by his first name."

Harry just shrugged his shoulder. "You're not flirting with those stupid girls, right?"

"What girls?"

"Those girls watching your practise. I bet they're fantasying you taken them flying in your broom."

Chuckling softly Draco hugged him tighter. "And how did you know, Harry?"

Harry buried his head on Draco's neck to hide his blushing face. "I watched you under my Invisibility Cloak."

"What?" Draco pushed him a little so that he could see Harry's eyes. "Don't you ever do that again, Harry."

"Why? So that you can…" Draco kissed him hard on Harry's mouth.

"I like it when you're jealous."

"I'm not."

Draco gave him the knowing smile. "Look, baby. If you were under the cloak, the bludger might hit you, and the Beater won't stop it cause they don't know that you're there. You might get hurt, and I don't want it to happen, OK."

Harry nodded his head.

"Promise me you won't do that again."

Harry nodded his head again.

"I want to win the game and make you happy."

"And you think beating my house make me _happy_?" Harry tried to break free but Draco held him tighter.

"You'd be happy if Weasley beat me?"

"It's not about you and Ron. I'll be happy if my house win."

"I want to win the game for you."

Harry looked into his eyes and found the sincerity there. He smiled softly. "That is so sweet. Thank you, Draco."

"Give me some time. Just until the game's over. I promise I would make it up to you." Draco's hand was rubbing Harry's back in a slow soothing way.

"But you don't need to practise that hard."

"Please, baby."

"But I miss you." Harry pouted.

"Pleaseeee?"

Sigh. "Fine. Just until the game finished." Harry let him kissed his forehead.

"I can see that you've done. Let's heading back." Sirius suddenly changed to his human form, surprising the boys. They had forgotten about Sirius at all.

Nodded, they followed Padfoot; Sirius had changed back, back to the castle. Padfoot and Draco escorted Harry to Gryffindor Tower before they went to the dungeon. 

~*~

A week had gone since they have talked. True to his words, Harry gave Draco his time. He only went to Draco's room once, to take his choco chips. He only left one bag for Draco. It was hard not to see Draco but it was harder not to touch him, and kiss him, and…

The week went very slow for him. Harry spent the whole days with Hermione, and sometime Pansy joined them, planning about the date with one of the Weasley twins. It was rather difficult since she hadn't chosen which one. 

He didn't get to meet Ron, and the rest of the Quidditch team until it was time for meals and sleep. Now he knew how lonely Hermione was when he was still in the Quidditch team.

Anyway, the Quidditch game would be held tomorrow. And as much as he missed Draco, he didn't know if the blond would be happy to see him in his room. So here he was ended. 

He was in the dungeon. In the Potions Master's room. Brewing a potion. An extremely difficult one. With two pairs of eyes watching his every moves.

He was adding the last part when the door burst open. Turning around, he found Draco in a dishevel state. Harry left his cauldron and walked to Draco. Standing with his hands on his hips.

"Where have you been?" Harry asked him, eyes on Draco's flushed face.

"I'm looking for you. Granger said that she didn't see you after dinner and Weasley said you're not in your room."

"You met them?"

"Yup. No other girl. Or boy. I swear." He smiled when Harry blushed a little.

"Why are you looking for me?"

"I missed you. You didn't come to my room last weekend and tonight. And you took your chips stack." Draco's tone accused him.

"I thought you want me to stay away from you until the game's over."

"No way. I miss you, aren't you going to hug me?"

Harry closed the small distance between them. He kissed Draco softly. 

"I looked for you in the library, I sneaked to your dorm, I even search to Blaise's room but I can't find you. I thought you might in the Quidditch pitch but you're not there. This is the last place I could think of and I ran my way here." 

"What would I be doing in Blaise's room?" Harry smiled at him.

"Only because I refused to think of you at the Astronomy Tower."

"Oh." 

"What are you doing here, any way?"

Harry freed himself from Draco's loose embrace and walked to the steaming cauldron. 

"Severus made me brew this potion. He would give me ten points if I made if right."

"_Severus_?" Draco looked at his godfather, smirking at him.

"He is your godfather, and I spent too much time here to know him better."

"Looks like you won't gain any points now, _Harry_." The smile on the Potions Master's face scared Harry. 

Harry studied his potion. He frowned and started blaming Draco. "It's all your fault. I do it right, measure it carefully and you came in just right for the last steps."

Draco kissed Harry on his mouth to stop his rambling. Then he felt Harry pushed him before he ran to the bathroom and threw up his dinner. Harry felt Draco's hand on his back, comforting him.

"I thought you have stop vomiting." He could hear the concern in Draco's voice.

"I did."

"What happen?"

Harry drank the water Draco handed to him before he answer. "I have stop eating the chips since three days ago."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me fat."

"What?" Draco looked at him as if his hearing fail him.

"Here." Harry put Draco's hand on his round belly. "See? I'm fat now."

"That's what happen to pregnant people." Sirius teased him. 

"Are you OK, now?"

Harry nodded his head. They went back to the living room. Their godfathers had the same expression. Shaking his head, Severus swished his wand and… a big slice of chocolate cake appeared. 

"Eat it, Harry. It only adds a little fat on you. Really, is that what Finnigan told you? That you are fatter now?" Severus frowned at him.

Harry's reddened face spoke for him. 

~*~

They walked to Draco's room.

"I miss this place." Harry looked around.

"I miss you here." 

Harry turned to Draco and suddenly he pushed Draco to the bed. He straddled him, and bent his head to kiss Draco hard on the mouth. His hands didn't stop undressing Draco.

"Harry stopped it. You're not well. We shouldn't be doing it now."

"But you miss me." Harry's answered was stifled since his mouth was busy licking Draco's navel.

"You need to rest." Draco's answered difficulty. He moaned when Harry's mouth went lower. 

With the last ounce of his self-control he pulled Harry up and kissed his mouth. He could taste the chocolate. He startled when Harry struggled hard to break free from him, again. All he knew were the sudden loss of warm weigh on his body, the sound of someone vomit, and the sound of that someone cursing him. Well, it was _his_ fault that Harry was pregnant now.

Draco went after Harry and carried him back to his bed. He changed Harry to his pyjamas and tucked him in. 

"I think we better take a break for tonight. I felt insulted that every time I kiss you, you had the urge to vomit." Harry giggled softly. "Beside tomorrow is the big game. We need to rest."

Harry pulled him down to give him goodnight kiss before release him. Draco stripped his own clothes and slept in with only his boxers on.

"Sweet dreams, Harry." Draco whispered softly into Harry's ear. He slept in his favourite position, Harry in his embrace, just like his pillow.

~*~

Harry smiled at the excitement on his friends' faces. Actually, at the Quidditch team's eagerness to start the game. This is the first game when Harry didn't play with them. 

Harry stole a glance at the Slytherin table and met two pairs of eyes. He smiled at them and went back to his meal.

"Harry, don't tell me that you're nervous." Hermione smiled at him.

"I'm not. I didn't get to play, remember." Harry pout.

"So why are you eating strawberry muffins? You love chocolate, remember." Harry could hear the laugh in her voice.

"I don't know. I just feel like it." Harry made funny face.

"Must be the baby," Hermione whispered so that only Harry could hear her. "Malfoy likes strawberry." She nodded to the Slytherin.

"Do you really think so?" Harry's eyes were so big now.

"You should read more, Harry." Hermione just shake her head.

"Harry," Dean called him and didn't give him any chance to answer her back, "Are you coming and supporting us?"

"Sure." Harry smiled at him. He will sit next to the Potions Master with Padfoot and Hermione, but their friends didn't need to know that.

Almost all the students were at the Quidditch stand looking forward to the game. Most of the teachers were there when Harry and Hermione arrived, with Padfoot next to them.

Fifteen minutes had gone and the Gryffindor were a head of the Slytherin with 60 to 40. Both team were playing cautiously, studying their opponent's strategy and carefully made their moves.

Harry watched with much thrill. He wished it were he that flying on his Firebolt, playing Slytherin. Both team had the same personnel except for Anthony Watson who replaced Harry. 

Harry could see that Anthony was nervously watching every Draco's moves, instead of searching for the snitch.

"Oh, come on, Tony. You were supposed to look for the snitch not looking at Draco." Harry almost yelled.

"You're not a possessive one, aren't you, Harry?" Hermione laughed at him.

"Draco, find the snitch. Now." Harry jumped when Draco flew closed enough to hear him, completely and purposely ignoring her comment.

Draco slowed his broom and winked at Harry before flew to the other side of the field.

"Harry, you have to sit still. Don't endanger your baby." Severus told him calmly. He didn't really care who win the game, as long as the game was over and he could go back to his quarter.

Harry sat back before he turned to his Potions teacher and glared at him. "I'm perfectly fine and my baby is fine, too. Thank you." He caught Hermione's grin when he turned back.

"Draco," Harry jumped again, "Find the sn…" He suddenly lost his voice. Hermione caught him before he double over the floor. His hands were enclosing his stomach. His face was crumple with pain.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione panicky asked him. Severus and Padfoot were right at her side.

"Move, Grange. I'll take him to the infirmary." Severus pushed her slightly. Even his voice couldn't hide his worry.

The game was getting hot up now. Both team were more aggressive, trying to score as much as possible while the bludger kept getting in the way.

Draco scanned around but he didn't catch any glimpse of the gold little thing. His eyes landed on the teachers' stand but he couldn't find Harry. His heart beat harder now, and he couldn't help panic.

'_There's something wrong.' _Draco searched again but he didn't catch any glimpse of dark messy hair of Harry. '_Relax, Draco. He probably needs to pee. Or he just get bored watching the game._'

He didn't see Hermione and Severus, either. '_Is something happen to him? I shouldn't let him come here_.' Draco was frightened now. '_Damn, I wish the game will be over soon_.'

~*~

19 April 03, 2:36 am

Next chapter: Draco and Harry was celebrating the Quidditch winning (you must know who the winner is) and Blaise kind of get in to the middle of it and used it for blackmail.

To the reviewers:

NightMoth : I actually had them as a pair (in my mind). Glad that you like them.

Gia : Thank you ( I've read a lot of your fics, and I love them). 

Aislynn : Thanks for your opinion. Have you already pick names? I'm suck at name. Anybody want to help me?

Lee-chan : I'm trying hehe

Chantalmalfoy : Thank you… any special sweet moments request? 

closet soul : I think a lot emotional moments when the potions start to change Harry's body. But good observation though.

WittchWay : Thank you.

Moonlit Stars : I think Blaise is a guy. Any suggestion for Draco-has-to-pretend-he-hates-Harry scenes?


	14. the blackmail

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Thirteen The Blackmail

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco was running as fast as he could to the Infirmary as if his life was depending on it. He was beyond panic when he ran to his room and didn't find Harry there. The second place he could think of was his godfather's room but nobody was there. So his last chance, before he searched the whole castle, was the Infirmary.

He opened the door to the Infirmary and was relieved to find Harry was there. On the bed. Unconscious. 

Draco went to Harry's side. Severus, Sirius, Hermione, and, surprisingly enough, Ron was there. 

"What happen to him?"

"Oh, nothing to worry about, Draco." Severus said quietly.

"Then what happen? Why is he unconscious?"

"It's your baby," Hermione gladly filled him in. "Seems like the baby's magic shock him."

"Or Harry was too excited and the baby didn't approved. And he choose the hard way to let him know," Sirius smiled.

"What's wrong with the baby?" Draco's worried eyes never leave Harry's face. "Isn't it too early for his magic to grow?"

"Don't worry too much, Mr. Malfoy. They are fine and he is just sleeping." Madame Pomfrey suddenly showed up. "But he will awake any time soon."

Draco took the empty seat next to Harry's bed.

"You should take a shower, Malfoy." Ron shook his head. "Do you really think that Harry would want to hug the sweaty smelly Slytherin?"

"He…" Draco stopped when he caught Harry's moves. "Harry?"

It took some times for Harry to gain his thought. He remembered watching the game. And the pain. 

"Harry, baby, are you OK?" Draco bent to get closer to Harry.

"Draco?" Harry put his hand around Draco's neck and pulled him down. He kissed Draco's nose. "I'm fine. I guess our baby was trying to hex me."

When Draco looked a little worried Harry took Draco's hand and put it on his stomach. "Can you feel it? I think the baby's playing Quidditch in my stomach. Draco, can you feel it?" 

"Well, you need to accept the magic, Harry, to embrace it. Not object it," Hermione told him. "Then you could feel your baby."

Harry's eyes didn't leave Draco for a minute, and he noticed that Draco was too stunned to answer. Under his hand he could feel his baby's magic was growing, mingling with Harry's and touching his own. It was comforting, like… like the baby was saying hello to him.

"Are you OK?" Harry turned around, to ask somebody in the room what had happen to Draco.

"I'm fine, it's just… it's so wonderful, babe." Draco bent down his head to kiss Harry's stomach.

"Can I touch it, too?" Hermione looked embarrassed to ask, but her curiosity won.

"Sure." Harry laughed at her discomfort.

"Just don't walk around let people touch your belly, Harry." Severus' tone was light but serious.

"I know." Harry turned to Draco, "How's the game?" He asked him in a sleepy voice.   

"I caught the snitch." Draco smiled proudly.

"Only by 300 to 260. He gave us enough time to score." Ron smiled at them. He knew he didn't have much chance without Harry in the team.

"That long, Draco?" Harry playfully smirked at him.

"I got distracted when I didn't see you." Draco confessed, making funny face that made Harry laughed.

"You noticed him missing? With those crazy girls screaming your name?" Severus couldn't help teasing him.  

Draco glared at his godfather while Sirius, stood at the other's side of Harry, only smirking at him. His eyes were telling him _don't bother to deny. We were there, we heard, and we know._

"Since we know that you'll survive, I have other better things to do," Severus said lightly, "Come on, Black."

"His name is Green," Harry's reply was brushed away, as if it wasn't spoken.

"I'm glad that you're OK," Draco buried his face in the joint of Harry's neck and shoulder.

"You need to shower." Harry ruffled Draco's hair.

"I told him so." Ron shook his head.

"Time for dinner, Harry. Then you can leave to your room." Madame Pomfrey handed Draco a tray of food. She shooed the other out of the room.

"Stay for dinner, Draco." Harry smiled; they were left alone now since it was time for dinner.

"Well, like you said, I _need_ to shower."

"Have dinner with me, and I'll have shower with you." Harry blushed a little at his own offer.

Draco pretended thinking the offer but ended up getting hard himself.

~*~

Draco took his time to soap Harry's body and washed his hair. He messaged his head gently until he heard Harry's soft moan.

"My turn." Harry whispered to Draco and reached for the soap. He let the water ran slowly rinsed him clean while his hand roamed all over Draco's body.

They were kissing until the water clean them thoroughly.

"Draco. I want you, now."

"Hmm?" 

"Inside me, now. Please." 

Harry face was flushed from the warm watered and his eyes were misty from the lust. Without any word Draco carried Harry and put him slowly on his bed. He didn't mind the wet floor and the damp bed.

"Are you sure, Harry?"

Harry moved his hip. "I'm sure I can get someone who willing to do me just in the next door." He smiled when Draco glared at him.

Harry started moving his hip again and pleading when Draco didn't move.

Draco looked down and feeling his shaft hardening at the sight before him. Harry spread his legs wide while his hands clutching the sheet. 

Draco slowly went down and licked Harry's entrance. He could feel Harry's relax body opened for him. He only used his saliva as lube.

Harry's moans filled the room. He urged Draco to just get inside in. "I want it too much it hurts. Please, Draco. Now."

"A little too demanding, aren't you?" Draco chuckled softly when he crawled up to kiss his round stomach before he met Harry's sweet mouth. 

Draco was caught in surprised when Harry pushed him around and straddled him. 

Smirking, Harry said in victory. "I want you. Now." Harry's hand reached back to grip on Draco's shaft and slowly directed it to his entrance. He slowly pushed back until Draco was in him completely.

Moaning in contentment, Harry leant back to kiss Draco. "It feels good."

"Yeah, it feels fucking good." Draco's hand prevented Harry to move too fast. "Go slow, baby."

"But, I want it fast. And hard." Harry fought Draco's hand but failed. He could only go very slowly. 

They stopped in shock when suddenly the door burst opened, revealed a rather drunk Blaise.

"Draco what are you doing here. We have a party, mate. Let's get…" Blaise stopped when he's eyes focus on Harry on top of his friend. "Oh, shit."

Harry and Draco stared at each other and laughed when the door slammed shut.

"A little exhibitionist aren't you, Harry?"

"What?" Harry blushed when he noticed that he had come all over Draco's chest. "I'll clean it up for you."

Harry bent and licked Draco's body as far and as low he could go without actually let Draco slipped out from him. He moaned when Harry licked him. 

The nice weight gave Draco the additional sensation. He could feel Harry's round belly bump into his flat one. His son, he sure the baby was a boy and he refused to think other than that, was growing inside of Harry. He could feel the magic growing in Harry. His _son_ and _his _Harry. The thought somehow made Draco happy and he came screaming Harry's name.

"You are getting better, Harry."

"Do you think so?" Harry clenched Draco's now soft penis, not ready yet to let him go.

"Yup." Draco rolled around with Harry in his arm. "Now, you rest." He gave Harry a quick kiss before pulled out from him.

"Where are you going to?" Harry's sleepy voice asked him.

"I need to clean up a bit." Draco fought the urged to smile when Harry's giggle reached his ears.

~*~

The air in the Potions classroom was lighter than usual. Probably because the Slytherin just win the Quidditch game against Gryffindor and thus they would win the Quidditch cup.

Harry sat next to Neville, they had done their Potions perfectly, there's no reason for the Potions Master to take points from them, or so they thought. Boring, Harry tried to attract Draco who sat three seats away from him.

"Ten points from Gryffindor, you should learn to focus on your classes, Mr. Potter." Severus smirked at the shocked face of Harry Potter.

"What? But I've finished the potions." Harry answered disbelievingly.

"Feeling generous today, Mr. Potter?" Severus' voice was serious now, he didn't like when his students questions his authority.

Neville was desperately holding Harry's hand to stop him from answering back when Blaise hold his hand.

"Er, Professor?" 

"Ten points, Mr. Zabini. Not a student from my own house disturbs my lesson." Severus walked to the front of the class. "Class dismiss. Keep your potions. We'll test it on the next class."

"That's what I want to tell him," Blaise let out a suffering sighed, although he caught Neville sympathetic look. 

It was the first time Blaise made any moves toward Harry after three days avoiding Harry and Draco. He hate to stay away from Harry but he have to or else he would kiss him now that he knew Harry fancy a boy _and_ a Slytherin. Or he might cursed Draco for making him a fool, telling him about his feeling while he knew that Harry was taken. By Draco himself.

~*~

The Potions Master's Room

------------------------------

"HOW COULD YOU?" Harry screamed at the top of his lung, he pointed his wand dangerously at the Potions Master.

"What did you do wrong now, Severus?" Sirius asked sweetly, he walked to his godson offering his comforting embrace.

Severus just ignored them, sipping his tea and reading his book in a calmness that infuriated Harry even more.

"He took points of my house. Again. Ten points." Harry said in short angry sentences between his hiccups. "He didn't give me any points and now he took points from my house. My friends would hate me. And I didn't even do anything wrong. I even finish my potions." 

Sirius stroked Harry's head gently. "Your friends would never hate you, Harry. Besides, it's Severus. You know how he is."

"Stop talking as if I'm not here," Severus glared at them, putting away his half drank tea and his book. "And I took points from my own house. So we're even."

"But he didn't give me any points." Harry told Sirius.

"You took points from your own house?" Sirius asked him disbelievingly.

"Because Zabini wanted to tell him that class time was over." Draco grinned at him. He kicked the door shut. 

Harry ran to Draco and told him the same things he told Sirius. By the time he finished, he had red eyes and red nose and his hiccups subdued.

Severus gave up under three pairs of accusing eyes. "Fine, if we test your potions and you did it right, I'll give you back your ten points."

"Okay." Harry looked at Draco in his eyes, "Can we go back to your room? I want the chips."

Draco held Harry's hand and led him to the door. He turned to his godfather and winked at him, "You know that harmony in bedroom is important, right?"

They looked at each other when the door was closed, leaving them alone. Sirius walked to Severus and sat at his lap. 

"I never thought that I'll say this, but I think your godson is right." Sirius smiled at him, "I can't have you take it on Harry when you're frustrated."

"I didn't," Severus grumbled, but didn't stop Sirius' hand. He easily lifted Sirius and carried him to the bedroom. _Harmony in bedroom_, and he need Draco to tell him.

~*~

That night after he had made up his mind, Blaise knock Draco's door, not wanting to run into the other night incident. He opened the door when he heard Draco's voice, letting him in.

The sight almost made him pulled out his wand and hex Draco. Or better hit him till he blooded and bruised. '_But Harry won't like it_.' He sighed.

They were on Draco's bed. Draco's head was on Harry's lap, a book in one hand while Harry's hands were caressing Draco. 

"Oh, hello Blaise." Harry gave him a small shy smile.

"You look good, Harry."

"Thank you." Harry blushed deeper. And Draco didn't like it. Only he had the rights to make Harry blushed. Slowly Draco sat up. His eyes never left Blaise's. 

The room was awkwardly silent. Harry could feel the tense building up inside the two of them and he didn't know how to ease them.

"Can I talk to you in private, Draco?" Blaise asked him coldly.

"Sure." Draco kissed Harry's cheek. "Try to get some sleep, babe."

Harry only nodded his head. He watched the supposed best friend looked daggers at each other.

~Ö~

"What do you want?" Draco asked when they reached the empty common room. It was long after curfew anyway.

"Oh, is it that obvious?" Blaise gave him mocking smile.

"Just spit it out already. I want to go back to _my_ Harry." It was Draco's time to smile.

Blaise glared at him. "You knew I want him." 

"I have him before that."

"So, it was you."

"What?"

"The ring and those roses."

Draco only smiled at him.

"I want to date him."

"I thought I've told you that he's mine."

"Just a date, Draco. Or do you want you parents to find out?"

Draco just sighed. He wondered what Blaise would do if he told him that his parents not only knew but also approved. But he decided that the whole world didn't have to know about it.

"Just one." Draco growled. He went back to his room, ignoring whether Blaise followed him or not.

"But you're not following us, Draco." Blaise's sweet voice trailed behind him.

"Harry." Draco smiled assuredly at him.

Harry was smiling at him, too. He was wearing Draco's dark blue pyjama. Only a little to big for him but hid his belly nicely. He had the blanket pulled around him.

"Have you finish the gay talk, oops I mean the guy talk. What ever." Harry gestured his hand to dismiss it as if he didn't care.

"Are you talking to me, Harry? Or talking about me?" Draco chuckled softly. His eyes were glinting mischievously.

Suddenly Draco was at Harry's side. His hands were roaming Harry's body, tickling his weak points.

Harry was all squirming and squealing, begging Draco to stop. "Please, Draco. It's tickling. Stop it. Aaa…" Harry laughed when he was suddenly at Draco's lap. He hid his face at the crook of Draco's neck.

Draco was only laughing until his eyes caught Blaise's eyes staring at Harry's long pale feet hungrily. Harry only had his top pyjama and his boxers to sleep on.

Slowly Draco put Harry back to bed and pulled the blanket to cover Harry from toes to his chest, effectively blocking Blaise's sight from _his_ Harry.

"Blaise was wondering if you would like to come with him to Hogsmeade," Draco's voice was tight, almost forced.

"Are you coming?" Harry looked at Draco, understood that there was some unwritten agreement between the two of them.

"No, I have things to do." Again Draco's voice was forced.

"Things?" Harry teased him.

"Hmm, you smell good," Draco kissed him, "Yeah, you remember that I'm a Head Boy with responsibility."

"I understand," Harry faked sad voice and turned to Blaise, "What will we do there?"

"I need to get some things. Maybe you can give me some advice," Blaise smiled, ignoring Draco's snort.

"When will we be going?"

"Friday after class, if it's not a bother."

"OK. I could do some haircut, anyway."

"No you won't," Draco ruffled Harry's hair, "I love your hair."

Blaise rolled his eyes before he stood up, ready to leave before Harry changed his mind, "I'll see you then."

"I'll walk you out," Draco's unfriendly tone didn't change his mood.

"Bye, Draco." Blaise sneered at him.

"I'll kill you if you touch him." Was Draco's retort before he shut the door closed.

~*~

"What do you think, Draco?" Harry showed him the robes he chose. "This blue one, or this dark red."

"You are so not going to wear the ones my mother bought for you." Draco cursed the possessive tone in his voice.

"Why not?"

"You never wear them for me."

"Well, they were going out robes. And I've spent my last three months here."

"They were nice." Draco said dejectedly.

"Which one?"

"All of them."

Harry was eyeing him suspiciously. He took the green robe, the one he wore on their bonding day, and turned to Draco.

"Or this one?"

"You are not wearing it for him."

"But I look good in it."

"Harry, why are you trying this hard? Is there something you didn't tell me?"

"I just want to make you jealous," Harry smirked at him but caught off guard when Draco kissed him hard on his mouth. 

"I am already."

Harry noticed the distress in his voice, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't make fun of this." He put his head on Draco's shoulder, "But who would want me now that I'm pregnant, ugly and fat."

Draco laughed softly, "He doesn't know that you're pregnant and he thinks that you're wonderful. And pregnant or not, I know that you're wonderful."

Harry looked at Draco's in his eyes and made his decision. "Lend me your robe," Harry unbuttoned Draco's robe, "I would wear mine only for you."

Draco sat on Harry's bed, only in his muggle clothes, watching Harry brushed his hair. "Just don't let him kiss you, Harry, or I'll kill him."

Harry turned to Draco, faking his surprise, "Draco, he is your best friend. I won't let him do that to me." He kissed Draco's forehead, "Be good, and I might get you something."

Draco just sighed when Harry left him. 

~Ö~

Harry was just walked through the portrait when he caught Blaise leant on the wall, waiting for him.

"Blaise, I thought I'll see you at the Great Hall."

"Sorry, I can't wait to see you." Blaise noticed that Harry was wearing Draco's robe but wisely said nothing. "Ready to go."

"Yes." Harry nodded his head. Draco's robe was a bit bigger for him and covered his belly so he was not afraid of anyone found out about him being pregnant.

Enthusiastically, Blaise held Harry's hand and practically dragged him when they turned at the corner and bumped to Neville who was going back to the common room. 

"Blaise…" Neville's cheery voice surprised him. "What are you doing here? I was about to…" Neville stopped when he eyed the holding hands. 

"Neville." Blaise looked a little guilty in Harry's opinion. "I can't help you with Potions today, I have…" 

"It's OK." Neville cut him. "I was looking for you, actually. I want to tell you that I don't need your help anymore." Sounded so rude even on his own ear he hastily added, "I mean… I can't took your time anymore, you need to study for the NEWT's." 

"What?" Blaise was trying to hold his anger. _Just one time absence and he didn't need me anymore?_

"Actually we're going to Hogsmeade, would you like to come with us?" Harry smiled brightly at him.

"I can't, you see that I have to…"

Harry waved his free hand, "But you and Blaise doesn't have study appointment today, come with us. The more people the more fun."

"No," Neville started to walk, "I really can't. Have fun you two." He gave them small forced smile before he turned his back.

They were standing there, looking at Neville's fading form until Harry shook Blaise's hand. "I don't mind if you want to stay." 

Blaise looked vacantly at Harry. Enjoying Harry's soft smile before he shook his head. "Nope, we have a date, remember?"

They walked in silence to the Hogsmeade. "So, what you want to buy, Blaise?"

"Er?"

"Well, you said you need my advise to by something. What kind of thing?"

"I don't know." Blaise was thinking hard before he smile, "That's why I need you. Actually I kind of like someone and I don't know what thing that would make him happy."

"What? How could I know? Even Draco would _willingly_ tell you that my taste is terrible."

"Problem is _he_ is a Gryffindor. Who know better than a Gryffindor, right?"

"A Gryffindor, huh?" Harry grinned at him. "Our year?"

"Yup." Blaise nodded his head obediently.

"Oh, my God." Harry close his mouth with one hand, his eyes were big from horror. 

For an instance Blaise thought that Harry would know he was the one he liked. But _"Tell me it's not Ron, please."_ was really not what he wanted to hear.

"Nope."

"Good," Harry giggled, "You would have two people hexed you, if you do."

"Oh, who?"

"Ron and Hermione." Harry's innocently said, as if it was obvious.

_Of course_.

~*~

21 May 03, 11:47 am

So, you know that the baby's fine. Sorry for work you up for nothing. (I really didn't mean to leave you a cliffhanger.) Tell me what do you think about this one (and tell me if this chapter is too long).

Next chapter would be Harry's body start to change, a little night flying, the last visit to the infirmary, and a little more about Sirius and Severus. Tell me if you want something else. J

To frizzy : hehe, you have your answer.

To NayNymic : Oh, I will, in the next  chapters. 

To Pearl Malfoy : Thank you.

To Malfoy Angel : Yeah, me too.

To Aislynn : It's nice. Could you give me more options, pleaseeeeee.

To Xirleb70 : THANK YOUUUU.

To Tiamat : I agree, and  I will make him a little suffer in the next chapters.

To shocky : Thank you.

To lee-chan : Hehe, sorry to make a fuss.

To  Saya : I didn't mean to. But I'm happy if you like it.

To Cat : His baby (or babies) should have strong magic, right?

To chbi nova : Patience is a virtue (Did I say it right?)

To Moonlight : Thank youuuu.

To Gia : yes, I heard about your computer, too. Good luck.

To viky_mama : Thank you. Let me know if they were too mushy.

To clare : Well, it is now.

PS: To you who read my fic 'Help', I'm working on the next chapter. Hope I could post it in two weeks or so. But I definitely gonna post it before I start on the new chapter of this fic. Just be patient on me.


	15. the night flight

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Warning: unbeta-ed

~~~#*#~~~

Chapter Fourteen The Night Flight

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry's pregnancy : Three months and a week.

Draco hadn't move from his spot when Ron came in a few minutes later. They were looking at each other silently, before Ron went back one step.

"I must get in to the wrong room." 

Draco only watched him went out from the room. One silent minute, and Ron came back.

"I must be hallucinating." Ron shook his head.

"Cut it out, Weasley." Draco's said uninterested.

"Well, what are you doing here without Harry?" Ron walked casually to his own bed.

"He has a date."

"Oh, he… excuse me?" Draco had his full attention. "With who?"

"Blaise." Draco sighed before threw himself to the bed.

"And you let him?" Ron looked at him, disbelief his hearing.

"I had to." Draco pondering, before, "Hey, Weasley, can I ask you a favour?"

"Good day, Malfoy." Ron automatically pulled his pillow and covered his head.

"It's for Harry."

"I'm listening." Ron sat abruptly.

"Can you follow him? Just to make sure Blaise didn't do anything to him."

"Why don't you do it yourself?"

"I had bloody promised Zabini."

"And what would I say if they caught me?"

Draco sighed. "You could take Granger with you and have a date yourself."

"Yeah, right." Ron smiled. "I'll go find Hermione."

"Wait." Draco stood up and handed Ron a wizard credit coin.

"I don't need getting paid just to protect my best friend." Ron's face darker.

"I know." Draco scowled. "But knowing Blaise, he probably take Harry to some expensive places just to impress him."

~Ö~

"So, Harry," Blaise still hadn't let his hand go, "How can you be with Draco?"

"Er… what?" Harry had anticipated this question though.

"Well, as I know it, you and Draco had always been hating each other for the last seven years."

Harry smiled. "It started when I hit him. And when I apologized to him, he… he being very nice to me."

Blaise raised one eyebrow. _Draco being nice?_

"He could have me expelled. But…" 

Blaise hated the daydream look Harry had over thinking about Draco.   

"Do you love him?"

"What?" Harry blushed. "I…"

"If I came to you first, do I have the chance, Harry?" Blaise asked him softly.

"I'm sorry, Blaise. I…"

Blaise silenced him by kissing Harry's hand. "Thank you."

"What for?" Harry kept blushing.

"For being honest to me. For coming here with me."

"Er… so. Where do you want to go first?" Harry said, uneasy by the intense look Blaise gave him.

"How about you? You said you want to cut your hair. I know some place here."

"Maybe some other time. Draco said he love my hair." Harry smiled. "What do you think if we just get you something for your crush?"

"Sure, just don't know what he would like. Let's have something to eat while we figure out what to buy." Blaise lead them to an expensive restaurant.

"But I'm not hungry."

"How about cake and ice cream?"

"Can I have them chocolate?"

"Sure, Harry. Everything you want." Blaise smiled at Harry's happy face.

~Ö~

"So, this is why you took me here." Hermione asked Ron coldly.

"Well, yes." Ron answered lowly.

"Why don't you tell me the truth?"

"I want you to enjoy our date, Mione."

"This isn't even a date." She glared at her boyfriend.

"Can we pretend?" Ron gave her his best puppy look.

"We better follow them." Hermione took Ron's hand and half pulled him. She let herself smiled.

They stop when Blaise and Harry headed to an expensive restaurant.

"We have to wait them here."

"No, we follow them inside." Ron answered.

"But… we can't."

"Sure we can." Ron sulked. "Malfoy lent me his credit coin so I can follow Harry wherever he go."

"Ronald Weasley. I can't believe it. You let him pay you for watching over your best friend."

"Hey," Ron tried to defence himself from his girlfriend's wrath. "He gave me that just to make sure I could follow them even to a place that expensive."

"Sorry," Hermione blushed. "Can I have a look?"

Ron handed the credit coin to Hermione, guessing that she would like to see it. It was a little bigger than a Galleon, in front of it written 'Draco Malfoy's - Gringgot Bank' and at the back of it 'Given permission to Ronald Weasley for unlimited usage'.

"Can't believe he actually give this to you." Hermione whispered.

Ron just shrugged his shoulder and gently nudged Hermione when he saw Blaise and Harry changed direction. 

They followed them to a café that served cakes and ice creams. Ron and Hermione followed them at respectable distance until Ron noticed that Blaise had put his hands on Harry's face and tried to kiss him on the lips.

"Ah, Harry…" Ron pulled Hermione to walk to Harry's table.

Blaise turned to look at the two Gryffinfors. Hermione could see the suspicious look on his face.

"What a coincidence to see you here, Harry." Hermione tried to smile innocently. "We were looking for you but since we couldn't find you we just go by our own. And look… we met you here with…" Hermione looked at Blaise and pretended to be shock. "Zabini?"

"Er… hello guys." Harry blushed a little. _Good one, Hermione. You almost fool me_.

"What are you doing here, Zabini." Ron scowled at him. He didn't really have to pretend that he didn't like the Slytherin.

"Er… what a coincidence." Harry coughed. "Would you two like to join us?" Harry turned to Blaise and smiled apologetically. "The more Gryffindors the better, right?"

"What this has to do with Gryffindors?" Ron looked at Blaise distrustfully.

"Blaise is looking for an appropriate present for a Gryffindor." Harry smiled knowingly. But looked apologetic when he heard Blaise groaned.

Ron put his hand around Hermione shoulder protectively when he glared at Blaise. "A Gryiffindor?" 

"Our year." Blaise answered.

Ron gently pushed Hermione to sit between Harry and him.

"And he wanted to buy him something." Harry laughed at his friend's demeanour.

"I never thought that I would ask a Gryffindor's help." Blaise shook his head but keep smiling at Harry. 

"I like chocolate." Harry said thoughtfully.

"I like anything connected with Quidditch." Ron said.

"If this help you, I like books." Hermione smiled.

The three of them looked at each other and then shook their head.

~Ö~

Harry ran slowly to the dungeon. Blaise left them once they were on the Entrance. And he left Ron and Hermione when they were on the Great Hall.

He opened the door his godfather's quarter (Harry refused to think that Sirius shared _that_ quarter with Severus). 

Harry almost smiled when he looked at Draco's disarray hair. He was sitting on the carpet in front of the fireplace and his hand was writing furiously. On the dining table, Sirius and Severus were engaged on Chess.

Harry closed the door behind him slowly. He put the shopping bag on the chair behind Draco and noticed for a moment what Draco was doing.

"You did it wrong," Harry peeped from Draco's back.

"I didn't."

"Yes, you did."

"No offence, honey. But between the two of us, I'm the Potions Master."

"Up to you, then." Harry just shrugged of his shoulder. He then left Draco and walked to his godfather. Handed him the shopping bag, and then shoved the one of the shopping bag in his Potions teacher's hand.

Draco reread his writing and then consulted it with his book. '_Harry's right_.' He shook his head and slummed his book closed. '_What's wrong with me today_?'

"Did you buy me anything?" Draco walked to Harry's back and held him from behind.

"Chocolates. Lots of it." Harry stared at him from the corner of his eyes.

"I see." Draco kissed Harry's ear. "Oh, you didn't cut your hair? Good." He licked Harry's ear.

"Draco, did you hex me?" Harry's hand started to scratch his chest again.

"Hm?" Draco's eyes still focused on the older wizards who hadn't moved since they looked into the shopping bag. 

"It's itchy." Harry didn't stop scratching.

"Stop it, Harry," Draco looked concern, "You might hurt yourself. Come on, let's go to my room. I might have something for that."

Harry let Draco dragged him and waited patiently when Draco gathered his books. He enjoyed Severus and Sirius stunt face. "You won't want to switch. They have different size."

Sirius finally looked at Severus when their godsons had left them. "I _don't_ want to switch." He smiled when his lover glared at him.

"He just pull this prank on us because he still mad that I took points off of him." Severus sighed.

"He won't if you just give them back to him. And I'd like to try this on," Sirius smirked. "It's thoughtful of him to choose the colour."

"Like I've told you he just still mad at me." Severus shook his head. He let Sirius sat on his lap.

"Do you think he know?" Sirius put his head on Severus', enjoying the warmness.

Severus could hear the hint of worry in his lover's voice. "I doubt it, Siri." He kissed him slowly. "I doubt he knows."

~Ö~

Harry and Draco walked cautiously to Draco's room; not wanting anyone to caught them.

"So, what did you buy for them?" Draco kissed Harry while undressed him.

"Just pyjamas. Green for Sirius and red for Severus." Harry smirked secretly. "Transparent pyjamas."

Draco laughed. "I can't believe you did that. No wonder Severus looked as if he might pass out any minutes."

Harry smiled proudly.

"What have I done to you?" Draco looked at Harry's confused face. "I missed the naïve Gryffindor in you." Draco hugged Harry before he let him go. "You let Blaise see you bought those things? He may have a lot imaginations."

"No. We met Ron and Hermione there and we have _double_ date. So when he and Ron went to see the Quidditch stuff, Hermione and I went to the robe shop."

"You like your day?"

"Not really a bad day." Harry smiled. "And I might enjoy my date if my body didn't itchy so much."

"Don't worry, babe. I'll take care that."

After he undressed himself, Draco led Harry to the bathroom and cleaned them. He smiled when Harry's moan softly while he gently message Harry's body.

After he had done with himself, he put on his towel robe and used a big, white towel to dry Harry. He gently dry Harry's redden chest.

Draco kissed Harry's chest lovingly before draped the towel on Harry's waist. He easily carried him in his arm and went to his bed.

After he put Harry on his lap, he searched the drawer beside him. He found the oil his mother sent him.

"What is that?" Harry asked him lazily.

"Baby oil. My mother sent it last week. She said it will help the itchy but I don't know why she would sent me this before." Draco uncoiled the bottle and poured some on his hand. He slowly rubbed Harry's chest and poured some more for Harry's belly.

"Draco," Harry tried to speak between his giggled, "It's not itchy there."

"Really." Draco lifted his eyebrow, looking at Harry's now naked state. "You don't like it? Want me to stop?"

"No, don't stop." Harry's breath became heavier. "I like it."

"Hmm," Draco bent his head so that he could kiss Harry. "It's time for dinner."

"Can't we have it here?" Harry closed his eyes, enjoying Draco's attention.

"Sure." Draco pulled the blanket to cover Harry's naked body. "I'll send words to the elves."

"Ok." Harry turned around, didn't bother to open his eyes, and let Draco go.

When they were waiting for their dinner, Draco was questioning himself whether he should tell Harry about their godfathers. '_Nah, that would spoilt all the fun_.'

~Ö~

At the other part of the library, Blaise walked slowly to the desk occupied by Neville Longbottom.

"Hey." Blaise spoked softly, unwanted to scare the younger Gryffindor.

"Oh," Neville's smile frozed when he looked at the Slytherin.

"I thought I'll find you here." Blaise smiled at him.

"Erm. Yeah." Neville couldn't tear his eyes from Blaise's smiling face.

"It's a pity you couldn't come with us." Blaise was obvious of the sudden awkward moment.

When Neville didn't seem like he would say a thing, Blaise continued. "I bought something here." He handed the box. "Go on, open it." He encouraged when Neville didn't make a move.

Slowly Neville studied the box on his hand. A Gryffindor's insignia made of chocolate. "It was beautiful." He was unaware of his paled face.

"Do you think so?" Blaise smiled brighter.

"Do you want me to give this to Harry?" The moment those words came out of his mouth, Neville knew it was the wrong things to say.

"What make you think I can't give it to him personally if I mean so." Blaise said coldly before he left Neville.

~*~

Harry spent the weekend mostly in Draco's room. Only went to the Great Hall to have lunch with his dorm mates and went back to Draco's room.

And then the school start again. He was happy when Severus gave him ten points, as he had promised. And to the Gryffindors amazement, Neville also earned ten points because he and Harry, they were partners, made the potions correct.

"Something almost akin to magic itself." Severus smirked.

Blushing, Neville smiled at his friends. His eyes caught Blaise's cold eyes and erased all the smiles from his face. '_He hates me now_,' Neville looked at his hands sadly.

Harry, unaware of his friend's turbulence, hugged Neville and kept smiling. When the class was over, he went to look for his godfather and told him what had happened.

"It was clever thing to do." Sirius winked at Severus when Harry enthusiastically told him.

Draco was waiting to see Harry at dinner when he heard something had happened to him. _'No wander Weasley and Granger aren't here_.'

Draco ran to Harry's room and found him laying on his bed. He didn't turn back to Draco when he entered the room and he ignored his best friends.

"Glad you're here, Malfoy." Ron said.

Draco just nodded his head. Although Ron wasn't his favourite person, he had some sort of respect to the red head wizard. He knew Ron didn't even use a knut of his money.

Draco walked to Harry and sit on his bed. "Hey, baby. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Harry still refused to look at him.

"Nothing?" Draco looked at Ron and Hermione questioningly. He then gently pulled Harry and put him on his lap.

Harry didn't refused him but still not talking. So Draco only was rocking him back and forward until he was calming down. 

The week went slowly in Harry's opinion. Nothing happened and Harry got bored easily. Even the points from the Potions Master couldn't make him smile for a long time. But Draco didn't expect the sudden change of mode this drastically.

"I don't know what had happen to me." Harry said softly. "I used to be good in charm. Not spectacular but good. But today, I'm the worst ever wizard. I don't know what's wrong but when I tried to do the charm as instructed, I charmed Flitwick's shoes so that he would stand as tall as I do."

"It's nice." Draco chuckled.

"No, it's not." Harry glared at him. "He took twenty points from me. He never took points before. And never that much." Harry looked so miserable.

Instinctively, Draco tightened his hold on Harry and kissed Harry's temple.

"And then McGonagall expelled from her class." Harry tried to bury himself deeper in Draco's warm embrace.

"Why would she do that?" Draco asked him softly.

"Because I transfigured myself a cosy beach bench." Harry blushed. "Along with a big, red umbrella. And I couldn't help myself to try it. And somehow, I enjoy it very much. And when she tried to change it back, those things wouldn't disappear. And she got angry and she sent me out."

Draco tried to hide his smile when he imagined Harry leisurely sit on the beach bench under the red umbrella.

"And the worst is…" Harry suddenly whispered, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"Hm?" Draco looked worriedly at his wife.

Harry slowly took Draco's hand and put it under his shirt. Draco could feel something was different.

"I'm so scare." Harry looked into Draco's eyes. "Could it be tumor? Or… or cancer." Harry looked paler. "Oh, Draco. I don't want to die. Not until I see my baby."

Draco rubbed Harry's chest. Or rather breasts. Very small but breasts nonetheless. He chuckled. "I don't think it's something you need to be worry about."

Draco pulled out a vial from his pocket and started to rub Harry's breasts again. "Better?"

"Ehhm," Harry nodded his head. "You have it with you all the time?"

"Couldn't help it with you running to me whenever you need it. I think it's more efficient if I had it with me." Draco's eyes were smiling at Harry. _Oops_.

"Do you mean that I'm so much a bother?" Harry tried to break free from Draco.

"No." Draco tightened his embrace. "And I prefer you come to me than walked to Blaise."

"I won't do such thing." Harry glared at him.

"I know. And you don't have to worry about anything."

"You know what happen to me?"

Draco smiled at Harry's confused face. He turned to Hermione but realised that he would get no help from her, the way she avoiding his eyes.

"You have, ehm, I believe it's called 'breast', Harry." Draco whispered lowly but clearly.

"What?"

"It so that you could nurse our baby." Draco smiled at Harry.

"What!!" Harry's incoherent thought could only build one word.

"Didn't you read the book?"

"What book?"

"Potions book. Didn't you read about the Potions you take?" Draco rubbed Harry's back, tried to calm him.

"Well, thank you but seems like I just couldn't find _that_ book." He looked at Hermione, who looked guilty, and then turned to Draco. "I couldn't find it at the library. You don't have that book, and somehow, though I can't believe it, Severus didn't have the book either."

Harry suddenly cried. "I want the baby, but I don't like it when you turn me into this. I'm not a bloody woman."

"Oh, no, baby. Please don't cry. I'd do anything to make you happy."

"No you won't."

"Try me."

"Will you let me fly?"

"I…" Draco lost his words.

"See, you won't."

Draco sighed. "Five minutes."

"What?"

"I'll let you fly five minutes, under my observation."

"Really?" Harry smiled.

"Just five minutes."

"Yes."

"And not before you finish your meal."

"Thank you, Draco." Harry hugged Draco tightly before kissed his mouth hard. He was oblivious his best friends' smiled.

~Ö~

Draco decided to stay at Harry's room until midnight and watched Harry flying. He made sure Harry slept for a few hours before their midnight adventure. But not before Harry made him promised that Draco would wake him up no matter what happen.

"And no 'I-saw-how-peaceful-you-are-and-I-have-no-heart-waking-you'," Harry stared at Draco's guilty face.

"No." Draco kissed Harry's forehead. "I swear."

And as he had promised, Draco did wake Harry up at midnight. He didn't try really hard but Harry was too excited that he woke as Draco called his name for the fifth time.

"Ready to our flight?" Draco whispered softly.

"Yes." Harry gave him sleepy smile and let Draco dress him with thicker clothes.

They walked slowly as not to wake Ron, and even more slowly when they were out of Gryffindor's Tower.

When they walked out to the dark night, Harry was glad that Draco was there to hold him.

"Cold?" Draco sounded concern.

"A little."

"Still want to fly?" Draco sounded unsure.

"Yes."

"Wait here, I'll get you your broom."

"Okay."

Harry lifted his head and looked into the dark sky. The night was clear and he could see the stars. The moon helped him see through the dark.

Harry turned when he felt Draco's coming closer to him.

"Enjoy your five minutes, babe, cause it's all what you got." Draco smiled at Harry.

Harry received the broom and mounted his _Firebolt_. He just realised how he missed flying. And the feeling of free suddenly overwhelmed him. He flied at high speed, enjoying the night wind caressing his face. 

Draco flied closely behind him, and told him that he have to slow down.

"Time's up, Harry. We have to go back to the castle."

"Can I have one more minutes, please?"

"NO."

"Five more seconds?"

"Twenty seconds had pass just as we argue here. Nice try, Harry, but we really have to go back now."

"Okay." Harry pouted but he slowly headed to the ground and had a nice landing. He felt his foot weaken when he stood on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Draco reached Harry's waist to steady him.

"Draco?" 

"Yes?"

"I think I pee on my pants."

Under the moonlight, Draco could see the red liquid stain on Harry's denims. His heart suddenly beat harder.

"It's alright, Baby. You'll be fine. Madame Pomfrey will take care of it." Draco carefully lifted Harry and carried him in his arm.

"What?" Harry looked scare. "Why we need to see her. Is something wrong?"

"Don't worry, Harry." Draco ran to the castle and headed to the Infirmary, he didn't care if they were caught and points were taken.

And to his credit, the mediwitch just took over the situation and didn't interrogate him why Harry and he were out of bed at such time. And once he put Harry on the bed, he was sent out of the room.

"You better go back to your dorm, Mr. Malfoy. There's nothing you could do now and he might need you tomorrow. Take your rest, and I would take care of him." And with that the door was close for him.

Sighing, Draco went back to the Quidditch field to retrieve the brooms he left. And he went to his room even when he was sure that he couldn't sleep.

~*~

When Draco went to Infirmary in the morning, the mediwitch told him that Harry was still sleeping and that he was still weak so better not to wake him and upset him.

But right after class, Hermione and Ron cornered him to ask Harry's whereabouts.

"Something's happened." And that was all it took to have the two Gryffindors followed him.

'_It's look like Harry made it a habit to have me run after him_.' Draco shook his head. '_And worse, I have those two as companies_.' He glanced at the worried faces ran next to him. '_Maybe it's not that bad_.'

When they arrived at the Infirmary, Draco found out that his parents were already there. Also Severus, and Sirius. Even Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall were there.

"How is he?" Draco talked is low voice to his mother. Completely ignoring his father's mocking glare at his choice of friend to accompany him.

"He didn't stop crying since he awaked five minutes ago." Narcissa answered her son.

Draco walked to Harry's bed. "Harry?"

Harry stopped crying long enough to see that Draco was sitting on his bed. He crawled to sit on Draco's lap and hide his face on Draco's chest.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry whispered between his hiccups.

"What?" Draco was alarmed. He looked around to the people on the room. "Something happen to the baby?"

"The baby _is_ save." Lucius answered him. "And I thought we were clear that there will be no more flying."

Harry nodded his head. "It was all my fault." 

Draco hugged the tremble body in his arms tighter. "It's okay, now, Harry."

"No, it's not." Harry pulled his head to look Draco right into his eyes, "I'm so selfish. I endanger my baby just so that I can have fun. I'm… I'm a terrible mother."

Draco kissed Harry's head. "It was my fault, too. I let you fly."

"Because I push you too far. Because you can't stand me crying like a baby." Harry nuzzled against Draco, trying to bury himself deeper on his comforting embrace.

Draco smiled when he felt Harry's stomach against him, he put his hand on the side of Harry's stomach and felt his baby's magic.

"Harry, baby." Draco whispered. "Please don't cry, do you know that a happy mommy make a happy son."

Harry suddenly snapped back. He glared at Draco, "Do you mean, a happy mommy make a happy baby?"

"Ah, must be so." Draco smiled, he shed Harry's tears. He took out Harry's necklace. "I told you it would protect you. It will protect our baby, too. So, please stop crying, Harry."

"Maybe we have to take a drastic move, just to ensure that the baby will be save until the labour." Lucius drawled, just as Harry had stopped his crying.

Draco could feel Harry stiffen and he fell sorry for him. Not many people could stand his father's dominance.

"We will take you back to our manor so that we could monitor you and Narcissa would look after you until the baby's born." Lucius said in final tone.

"No. No, no." Harry started crying again, and Draco couldn't help glaring at his father. "I want to stay. I want to take the NEWTs. And I want to graduate with you." Harry looked at Draco with his wet eyes.

"It's okay, Harry. I'll talk to father and he would let you stay." Draco tried to assure him.

"I don't think you could change my mind, Son." Lucius ignored his wife warning. "I won't risk my grandson's well being."

"I would take care of him." Draco said firmly. "And Harry has friends who would look after him." Draco nodded to Ron and Hermione who hadn't said a word since their arrival.

Ron and Hermione nodded their heads eagerly. Hermione was amazed by her realization just how deep Draco care about Harry. She was happy for Harry but she realise that she envied him. Hermione turned to look at Ron and for once since she knew him, she could figure what he was thinking.

Harry looked at Draco in his eyes. "I'm sorry. I want this baby too. I promise I won't do anything that would endanger my baby. I won't even think about flying, ever again. Just let me stay."

Draco kissed Harry's soft lips. "I know. And I'm sorry too. I want you to be happy, Harry."

Sound of someone coughing stopped Draco. "Please. No bed activities for two weeks." Said a very red Madame Pomfrey.

~Ö~

Sirius looked at Severus' troubled expression. He was very quiet since they returned from the Infirmary. He only watched him as Severus poured himself a glass of whiskey and drank it in one gulp.

Sirius walked to him and stopped him from drinking his second glass.

"Hey. What's wrong? I thought the baby is no longer in danger." Sirius gently rubbed Severus' cheek. "And you need to shave." He joked to light up the mode but Severus only stared at him.

Severus shook his head and hugged his lover. "I owe you an apologize."

"What for?" Sirius let himself being carried. He just sat comfortably in Severus' lap.

"I just realise how selfish I was. That's all."

"Hmm…" Sirius put his head on Severus' chest, not really listening to what he said.

"I should never force you to take the potion and pushed you away from me." Severus felt his lover suddenly tense up. "And I'm sorry."

"It was long time ago. Why are you suddenly talking about it?" Sirius was afraid. He was scared that Severus wanted him to leave. That it was all a mistake and they shouldn't see each other again.

"After what happen to Harry, I think we need to talk about it." Severus was avoiding Sirius' eyes.

"Do you want me to leave now?" Sirius knew that he sounded pathetic but he couldn't lose Severus again. Not now.

"NO." Severus tightened his embrace. "Letting you go all those years ago was a mistake. Forcing you to take the potion when we weren't ready was a mistake. But letting you go now will be my biggest mistake. I can't lose you again."

Sirius looked at Severus' eyes and knew that he was telling the truth. He could see the possessiveness in his eyes. And he knew he could trust Severus with his feeling.

"I'm sorry." Sirius whispered. "I know you want a son. I was just so scared that you leave me, then. I wished I had took it."

"If you took it, you would hate me." Severus forced a small smile. "You couldn't fly and you have to wear the maternity robe. And you would hate me."

"No, I won't." Sirius smiled.

"But you never know." Severus said sadly.

"You left me." Sirius' tone was full of accusation.

"You looked happy enough when Potter hugged you." Severus' jealousy made him felt a bit better. Just a bit.

"What?"

"I came to your place at our anniversary. I was about to propose you but then I left when I see you with him. You looked happy in his embrace."

"You were about to propose?" Shock was written on Sirius' face.

"Yes."

"And you leave because you see me hugging James?"

"Yes." Severus scowled.

"Severus Snape I knew would hex James and win me back." Sirius teased him.

"But I already knew that you would chose your friend." Sirius could hear the distress in his lover's voice.

"But I love you." Sirius grinned before he laughed. "James was in love with Lily and he was telling me that he would be a father."

Severus looked at him disbelievingly.

"Lily was pregnant and he was happy. That's all." Sirius ended the discussion by kissing Severus in a slow and deep kiss that he hope would erase all the sadness.

~*~

11 July 03, 5:29 pm

Hello everyone. Thank you for waiting and reading and (I hope) reviewing. I would answer a few questions here.

To Saya : Thank you. I might do it again. *grin*

To Goldengirl2 : I hope you change your mind after this chapter. Blaise will play quite an important role in the future.

To Cat : I think I would make them together but then after Neville realize that Blaise really like him and not Harry. And Harry's baby? Probably twins but I need help with names. For your last question *blush*, I'm afraid I can't answer.

To Orli's Angel : Hi. Okay, I put Harry's pregnancy so that you could follow. I always think twins are cute. One girl and one boy? But again I need help with names. The sex might be change if I couldn't find a good name for a girl.

To Nate : NO comment. But I think you have better thing to do than read this.

To ShaeLynn : I could only say that something big was waiting for Blaise.

To J : Thank you.

To SHinigami : I agree with you. I even think that Draco would pay Neville for that.J

To Harial : Thank you.

To Creamy Mimi : Any suggestion?

To Draco's Girl : Sure. Only if you leave me the email address.

To Hpgryffin : Thank you. I'm thinking of new fic. (Probably pregnant Harry too if Draco is clever.) Please read and review.

To Viky_mama : Well, hope this one is long enough. This probably the longest chapter I've ever wrote.

To Gia : Hope you enjoy this chapter. J

To Asioleh : Well, that is still very long. But he'll know.

To Angel : Thank you.

To Jessica : Thank you.

To ekopacadoopa : Thank you. This really helps to prolong the chapter. J

To PeachDancer82 : Thank you.

To Jaden : I'll try. J

To Sami_ame : Thank you. 

To Diana : Thanks.

To Tina : *big smile* I do now.

To Voldemort : I'm sorry.

To MOONbay$__$ : I really think Neville IS jealous. Anyway, could you give me the link to your fic, I would like to read it.

To Sathien : Thank you.

To Vampel : Thank you. I hope this chapter answer your question about Severus and Sirius.

To Kitty : Thank you. And now you give me things to think about. J

To Furies : Thank you.

To Teska : Thank you.

To Katie : Thank you.

To Rosa : I hope you'll like this one.

To dracoqueen456 : Thank you. I feel honoured. But there's maybe another five or six chapters more before the story's finished.

To Moonlite Stars : *grin* Sorry I keep you waiting. Enjoy your reading. J 

That's all. I'm sorry if I missed someone. Anyone who wants quick answer for their questions could mail me. 

There's a thing that I just thought up. Severus asked Sirius to take the potions and bear his child but Sirius was afraid so he refused. And before I continue the story, I need you guys help me to choose.

Sirius almost took the potions but he changed his mind because Severus was absent on their anniversary. And then he left him, so there's no point on taking the potions. Or Sirius had taken the potions and planning to tell Severus on their anniversary but he left him. So he raise his son (probably Blaise) but had to let him be adopted when he was accused by murdered he didn't commit. 

Okay, if you chose B, could you tell me Blaise's parents' names? I'm pretty demanding, huh. Hope you could help me though. 

And I somehow lost my betas. Would someone help me, please, beta this chapter, and chapter 12, and chapter 13. (If you interested, please email me).

Ps : I'm writing my newest fic, called 'Call Me _Mr_. Potter!'. Would you all read and review once I post it, please.


	16. the conversations

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta-ed by Christal.

Harry's pregnancy : Three months and three weeks.

Chapter Fifteen The Conversations

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry was counting the time until Draco came. Every second went by too slow and every minute made Harry's mood gloomier.

Harry had been sleeping since Ron and Hermione visited him during lunch. And he hadn't moved since he had woken up two hours ago. He was surprised when he saw that there were white roses on the nightstand beside his bed. A lot. But he didn't feel like counting them since he was thinking of things that might hold Draco from seeing him.

When Draco came in finally, Harry almost exploded in anger. 

Draco walked cautiously to a very pale and angry looking Harry.

"Hey, babe." Draco tried to lessen the anger aura that draped around Harry.

"Don't you 'babe' me." Harry glared at Draco.

"Something wrong?" Draco looked around. "You don't like the flowers?"

"No. I like them alright. Just thinking about why you forgot to see me. And it's long past dinner." Harry tried to speak in fake calmness.

"I didn't forget, actually."

"You didn't…so you just didn't want to see me." Harry looked hurt by the answer.

"No." Draco walked hastily to close the distance between them. "I just can't keep disappearing. People are asking my whereabouts. And I've been talking to Dumbledore."

Harry wanted to ask about the 'people' but he was more interesting in the conversation his husband had with the headmaster.

"Talking about me?" Harry lifted one eyebrow.

"Yes. He thinks the baby's magic was affecting yours and it's not safe for you to use your magic until you can calm the baby."

"How?" Harry looked confused. "I don't even know when the baby is upset."

"Don't worry, you'll figure it out eventually." Draco gave Harry a light hug and kissed his temple. "I'm sorry if I kept you waiting."

"You better be. I wanted to pee but you weren't here."

Draco looked amused. "You couldn't pee because I wasn't here?"

"I couldn't pee because you weren't here to help me." Harry threw his arms around Draco's neck.

"And you've been waiting for how long?" Draco lifted Harry's body and carried him to the bathroom. "You shouldn't do that, Harry. It's not healthy."

"I know. Ron helped me when he came after lunch. I was sleeping all day and then I woke up because I want to pee and I had to wait for you for two bloody hours."

Harry's face was so red that Draco was afraid he would suffocate. "Breath, Harry, breath."

Obeying, Harry took a deep breath. After two or three times, he began to sniff around Draco.

"Stop it, you look like your godfather doing that. And where is he, I thought he was supposed to take care of you when I'm not here?"

"Have you changed your cologne?" asked Harry ignoring Draco's question, he didn't even realise that Draco had set him down and pulled his pyjamas down.

"Nope. Why?"

"You smell like girl's perfume." Harry cringed at the thought.

"No, I don't." Draco dutifully carried Harry back.

"You're lying." Harry said in low tone. He kept quiet until Draco gently put him back on his bed. "Is it because I can't partake in 'bed activities'?"  

"Are you implying that I slept with some girl?" Draco didn't look amused.

"You smell like one." Harry said persistently.

"Hey, I'm not the one who let Weasley help me to the bathroom."

They glared at each other, but then Harry decided to ignore Draco. He pulled the blanket up and covered himself from head to toe.

"Oy, you're cheating Harry." Draco pulled the blanket from Harry. "You can't hide from me."

Harry let the blanked get pulled from him but he refused to look at Draco. Instead Harry was trying to control his breathing. When Draco hugged him from behind, he realised that Draco had pulled off his robe and was laying behind him in his muggle clothes.

"I'm not seeing any girl, Harry. Some of them were sort of running into me and I didn't have time to avoid them. That's probably why you smelled any perfume. And it seemed like they had poured all the perfume they had all over themselves. You could smell them from ten metres away." Draco's voice was soothing.

Harry turned into Draco's embrace with smile on his lips. "Ron was only helping me to the door." Harry blushed a little. "I didn't dare move too much."

"Did it hurt?" Harry could feel Draco's body tense up against him.

"No. I… I'm just afraid that I'll do something stupid or dangerous. I just didn't dare move." Harry didn't meet Draco's eyes.

"Stop worrying, Harry. Leon is strong. Trust me." Draco kissed him again and held him till Harry fell asleep.

~*~

Harry woke up, feeling a hand and head on top of him. He turned to look at Draco's sleeping face. Slowly Harry kissed Draco's temple and laid his head back down to resume his sleeping. But he felt the hand tightening around him.

"Did I wake you?" Harry asked him softly.

"Nope." Draco's voice was still deep from his sleep. "Need to pee again?"

Harry was blushing furiously but he kept his smile on his face. He had woken Draco twice to carry him to the bathroom, and he honestly didn't feel bad about it.

"Yeah, but you could leave me there. I should shower too."

Draco tried to sit and rub the sleep from his eyes. He needed to be fully awake before he carried Harry or he would risk dropping him.

"Are you sure you up to it?" Draco looked concern at his spouse. "Don't force yourself. Or," Draco smiled invitingly, "I could help you."

"No." Harry shook his head. He knew his body had changed and until he knew it was for the better he wouldn't let Draco see him naked.

"I'm sure Madame Pomfrey won't object." Draco wrinkled his nose.

"I've changed my mind." Harry blushed. "But I do need to use the bathroom now."

"Okay." Draco got up and walked to Harry's side. "Hold on tight."

When Draco put Harry back on the bed, Madame Pomfrey came in to check on him. "You can leave him for now, Mr. Malfoy. It's time for breakfast anyway. You may come back later."

"I'll see you later, ok Harry?" Draco looked at Harry's worried face.

"Okay." He answered quietly.

~Ö~

"May be we could take this bed permanently, seeing as how often you have to come stay here." Draco came back after breakfast to find Harry already in fresh pyjamas.

"Can't you just ask Madame Pomfrey how long I have to stay here?" Harry pouted.

"Be careful, babe." Draco talked in dangerous tone. "Those lips are asking to be kissed."

"Then do it." Harry laughed.

He wasn't laughing when Draco kissed him. It was a long, gentle kiss. He could almost feel the love. And he couldn't help his hope rising. '_Maybe he does love me, even if it's just a little_.'

"Hmm, you seem so happy to see me." Draco lifted his face so he could see right into Harry's eyes. "Need me to carry you again?"

"Maybe I would walk." Harry looked at Draco with concern evidently in his eyes.

"You are so sweet this morning." Draco couldn't stop his smile.

"I was just worried, I think. But Madame Pomfrey said that the baby is fine. And…"

"What?" Draco asked him curiously.

"I gain another two pounds." Harry glared at his husband, as if this was his entire fault.

"You're pregnant. You should gain weight."

"And I can walk. She said that it's okay if I do it slowly." Harry glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. "I'm too heavy now."

"I'm strong." Draco pulled up his sleeves to show his muscles.

"I can see that." Harry stroked Draco's arm fondly.

"I've talked to mother." Draco could feel that Harry was tense upon the mentioning of his mother.

"Hmm?" Harry didn't look at him as he waited for him to continue.

"She wanted to see if you were feeling better but I convinced her that you were."

"I am." Harry smiled a little.

"Maybe you should write her later, just to convince her." Draco's eyes were silently begging him for his understanding.

"I will." Harry put his head on Draco's shoulder.

Ron came to visit Harry before lunch and found that his best friend was laying on the bed, using his husband as a pillow.

"Hello, Harry. Draco." Ron nodded to Draco.

"Ron." Draco greeted him with the same polite tone.

Harry blinked his eyes. He was surprised that Ron and Draco could actually be friends. They were not even this civilized to each other when Hermione and he asked them.

"I didn't know that you two were friends." Harry smiled.

"Well, after he help me out a lot, I felt that I could consider him as a friend." Draco said casually.

"Harry didn't really need my help." Ron answered in a matter-of-factly tone. "He could take care of himself."

"But still, I thank you."

"Wait a minute. What you two are talking about?"

"Nothing, babe. I just asked him to watch you when you went to Hogsmeade." Draco told him conversationally.

"You mean you asked him to follow me." He accused him.

"Yes." Draco nodded his head.

"So that means that our double date wasn't a coincidence." Harry turned to look incredulously at Ron.

"No." Draco answered.

"How could you?" Harry looked at his husband with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"You didn't trust me?"

"I don't trust him." Draco tried to explain his logic.

"That's just the same."

"No it's not."

"But still, how could you."

"I'd do anything to protect you." Draco told him possessively.

"You mean you'd do anything to protect your heir. Even from me." Harry glared at his husband.

"You don't actually mean that, do you?"

"Well, what is your reason if it's not your child?" Harry's lips began to tremble.

Ron squirmed uncomfortably but didn't move from his seat. He needed to watch out for his best friend's well being.

"Not again." Draco mumbled under his breath but apparently Harry heard this because he wasn't crying. But instead of feeling relieved, Draco felt bad because he knew that it wasn't Harry's fault that he had mood swing. And now Harry wouldn't even look at him.

"I love you." Draco didn't know who was more shocked by this statement but at least he got Harry's attention.

"What?" Harry slowly lifted his head to look at Draco.

"I love you."

Harry quirked his head and narrowed his eyes. He wanted to believe it _very much_. "Not my hair, or my eyes, or…" He looked confused.

"Your arse?" Draco smiled, helpfully filled him in.

"Or my arse." Harry blushed.

"I love you. Every part of you." Draco smiled again. "I do love my child but since he is now growing inside you, it makes you the most important thing to me."

"Really?" Harry beamed at him.

Ron studied Harry's face and noticed that it had a healthy flush now, and it made him look better. Even beautiful. His thoughts drifted to Hermione. It had been so long since she had looked at him the way Harry looked at Draco now.

"Yes. I love you." Draco couldn't help laughing when Harry threw himself at him.

Ron couldn't stop thinking about Hermione. Yes, he envied Harry and Draco's happiness, especially with the baby on the way. And he wanted the same happiness and to share it with Hermione, if he could just find her.

"I don't mean to be rude, Harry, but have you seen Hermione?"

"She hasn't come here today." Draco answered him. 

"Probably still in the library." Harry spoke dreamily. "With the NEWTs coming closer she's practically moving in there."

"I've looked for her there. I even waited two hours for her but she didn't show up." Ron told them thoughtfully.

"Maybe she's angry with you." Draco was so happy with Harry in his arms that he actually felt a tinge of sympathy for the red head wizard.

"Why would she be angry with me?"

"Maybe because she told you to study thousands of times but you ignored her." Harry looked serious now. "Imagine how she will feel if she graduates with the higher grade and you fail."

"Hey." Ron blushed furiously. "I'm not going to fail. I'll study hard from now on."

"Good. If you need any help with Potions I could teach you," Harry offered nicely, "Since I have to teach Draco too."

"What?" Draco was shocked.

"You made mistakes before, remember?" Harry glanced at his husband. "And I'm the closest to the Potions Master that you can get."

They turned to the door when they heard a familiar snort.

"Severus." Harry smiled, not at all embarrassed that the Potions Master overheard him. "I mean Professor." Harry glanced at Ron.

Severus only waved his hand. "I only came to drop him." He looked down at Padfoot who barked at him.

"Come here, Sirius."

Ron had closed the door so that Sirius could change back.

"It's good to see you so happy." Sirius grinned.

"Yeah."

"You shouldn't have left him alone yesterday." Draco stared at the older wizard. "He needed to be carried…" His word was cut as Harry put his hand over his mouth.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Sirius looked ashamed.

"No, I asked you to leave." Harry grinned as he saw his godfather blushed, ignoring Draco's grumbled.

"Where is Ms. Granger?" Severus turned around the room, expecting the witch to show up at any moment. "I could always use a company of someone intelligent."

Harry and Ron looked at each other, and both had the same thought in mind. '_Snape's finally lost his mind. He was actually praising Hermione_.'

"I don't know, Sir." Ron answered, "I haven't seen her since breakfast." He turned to ask Harry. "Did she tell you something, Harry?"

"What day is today?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"Saturday."

"Oh."

"What's that 'oh' mean?" Ron eyed him suspiciously.

"Draco." Harry called his husband in a singsong voice, purposely refused to answer Ron's question.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Say it again."

"I love you, Harry." He obeyed.

"Again."

"I love you, Harry." Draco told him in the same sweet tone. Both were unaware of three pairs of eyes that eyeing them with envy clearly written.

Ron didn't ask Harry about Hermione's whereabouts during lunch and long after that. He had enough of Draco declaring his love. He'd wait impatiently until Hermione came. He knew that Hermione would look for Harry eventually because she really cared about him.

Severus left them and had his lunch at the Great Hall. That gave the four of them a more peaceful time to chat, gossip, and play chess.

"They're going to want to come and see you tomorrow, Harry." Sirius warned him. "It's best to take your rest now."

"I've had enough rest." Harry told him persistently, wanting to see who was the better player between Ron and Draco.

Sirius wanted to persuade him more but he changed to his animagus form as they heard two sets of steady thump approaching the room.

"Hello, Harry." Hermione came in, followed closely by Pansy.

"Draco?" Pansy was surprise to find him here. "What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here?" He asked her in an arrogant tone.

"He is visiting me." Harry told her merrily. "And she is visiting me." He added voluntarily.

"What are you doing together?" Ron eyed the Slytherin girl.

"We're having a double date." Pansy announce smugly. "With your brothers."

"What?" Ron looked very confuse.

"Harry didn't tell you?" Hermione glanced at Harry who was shaking his head profusely.

"Harry?" They were all looking at the boy.

"She was hitting on Draco, so Hermione and I set her up with your brother."

"I was not." An uncharacteristic blush tainted her face. "I don't know that you were going out with Draco."

"We're good at keeping secrets." Harry smirked.

"I don't know that you two were friends now." Draco chuckled.

"We spent a lot of time together."

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Ron was enraged.

"It's not my place to tell you." Harry pouted.

"New lipstick, Parkinson?" Draco drawled as he caught the bruised and reddened lips.

"Oh, you won't believe it, Harry." Hermione giggled as she walked to Harry's side. "She was trying the candy and had three of them."

"Not you too, I hope." Ron cut her callously.

"Of course not." Hermione told him impatiently. "I didn't like how it tasted."

"What candy?" Draco was interested.

Pansy threw some at Draco. "Kissing Candy. You might want to try it with Harry."

"So, are you changing your mind about us, Hermione?" Ron asked her bitterly.

"What 'us', Ron, I'm wondering if you ever loved me." Hermione looked sad and she left without a word.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Weasley." Pansy growled. "She bought some to try it with you." She too left after Hermione.

"Don't say it." Ron snapped.

"Say what?" Harry asked him innocently.

"How stupid I am."

"Oh, I'm not going to say that. You know perfectly well how stupid you are. I just want to tell you that she was dating Fred."

"So?"

"Fred is gay." Harry smiled.

The room was silence after Harry's announcement.

"How do you know?"

"We dated before."

"You what?" Draco asked him incredulously.

"Last year. And he is a nice person. But he's totally gay." Harry turned to Padfoot. "Right?" And was satisfied when he received a bark in return.

"I better go after her." Ron stood up hastily and slammed the door behind him, earning a glare from Madame Pomfrey.

"Good luck, Ron." Harry waved happily, unaware that he had created his own mess.

~*~

The students had been told that Harry's magic was unstable and he might hurt others so he would have to stay at the infirmary. But it was Monday and Harry was expecting a few of his friends from his house to come and visit him. He had made sure that Draco brought the Invisibility Cloak with him just in case someone came. That way he could stay with him.

Ron and Hermione hadn't come. '_Still working out their problem I guess_.' Harry stroked Padfoot's fur as he was laying next to Harry's bed.

Seamus, Dean and Ginny had come after breakfast. Ginny said nothing about Ron and Hermione. She probably didn't know what had happened. 

Dean only grinned, saying that he hoped Harry could control his magic soon or he wouldn't be able to take the NEWTs. He wondered what had triggered the unbalance in the first place.

Seamus had said that he looked a little off shape. He said Harry probably needed some exercise. And that was all it took to be thrown out. All three of them left after that because Harry had taken out his wand and turned Seamus green.

All the time Draco was trying to hold back his laughter. Padfoot was barking noisily and Madame Pomfrey showed up to check on Harry. The racket died down as the three guests were ushered out by the annoyed mediwitch. 

Draco had again hidden under the cloak as someone knocked on the door, wondering who else would be brave enough to visit Harry.

"Hello Harry," Neville greeted him nervously. He eyed around the room but only saw Harry, and _Green_, the dog.

"Hello, Neville." Harry smiled.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I just need a little rest but I'm fine." He carefully rearranged the light blanket.

"Er… I brought you some chocolate frogs. I wanted to bring you books but I wasn't sure if you want to read. So," Neville shrugged his shoulder.

"Well, come and sit down, Nev. I sleep all the time so I guess I won't need any books." Harry crinkled his nose.

They had only chatted about what had happened at class during his absence when Blaise came in.

"I think I should go." Neville stood up hastily but didn't look at Blaise. They hadn't spoken to each other again since the chocolate incident.

"No." Blaise said coldly. "I could come back later."

"You could both be here." Harry told them. "Madame Pomfrey wouldn't have let Blaise come in if she didn't think it was alright." 

"But…"

"Something happen?" Harry asked curiously.

Neville avoided Harry's eyes while Blaise stared irately at the boy.

"Nothing." Blaise casually walked to the seat next to Neville and sat close enough to let his shoulder touch Neville's.

"So how is your study session with Blaise? He is good at Potions, right?" Harry's smile lightened his face, gave it a flush.

"You don't mind?" Neville nervously studied Harry's face.

"He's stopped it." Blaise didn't look at Neville.

"Stopped? But why?"

"I guess he was too busy teaching some Hufflepuff Herbology."

'_How did he know_?' Neville turned to look at Blaise and he was shock to find the blue eyes piercing coldly at him.

"_I was only helping Justin_." Neville wanted to protest, but he decided to keep silent as Blaise was glaring at him.

"Why would I mind Blaise tutoring you?" Harry asked curiously.

"He thought we were seeing each other just because we dated once."

Harry laughed. "Do you believe that?" Harry looked into the space beside him, ignoring the confused look he got from his guests. He was so happy that he wanted everyone to know that he was with Draco but he was not sure if that was wise.

Draco finally pulled down his cloak. "He's with me so you two can go solve out your problem." He smirked when he saw Neville almost fall from his seat.

"Very nice, Draco." Blaise mocked him. "Come on, Nev, let's leave these two."

"I promised Justin that I would meet him at the green house." But he didn't push away Blaise's hand.

"Well, see you two later." Harry grinned, giving them a thumbs up.

"I don't know what's up with you," Draco hugged Harry. "Do you enjoy being a matchmaker?"

"I'm just happy."

"I think we better tell Madame Pomfrey not to let anyone visit you. You have done enough damage. Setting Gryffindors with Slytherins."

"I can't help it since I'm married to a Slytherin." Harry laughed died down when he noticed that Padfoot still had his eyes piercing the door.

"Are you worried about them, Padfoot?" Harry asked him. "Don't worry too much. Blaise is nice."

Padfoot only barked once and closed his eyes.

~*~

5 September 03, 5:29 pm

Next will be the Graduation Ball. Any suggestion for who come with who? J 

Ps: I have reposted this chapter with beta-ed version.

Thank you for those who had review with their choice, so I go with Blaise as Sirius' son. For those I might unintentionally forgot to mention, please forgive me. 

To DarkPhoenix484 : Thank you. Well, Draco was a little too insistent naming his son Leon. So you might suggest other name for the girl. But thank you.

Draco's Girl26 : Thank you. I would try not to drive the attention away from Draco and Harry. Just a little more side story. J

To Eggroll : Thank you. This might not soon but I finally update. J

To Kimi the Kenlei : Thank you. Hope you like this one.

To Meg : Sorry if this comes up late.

To malfoy+harry : Thank you. Please read and review.

To Anne : Thank you for the name. I will think about it.

To Moonlit Stars : I don't know if it suppose to be painful. Never be pregnant myself. J my deep sympathy for those who almost had miscarried.

To Saya : Thank you. Tell me what you think for this chapter.

To Badassgothicgirl : Thank you.

To Katie : Sorry but it would be B. I'll try not to make it sad (me myself not a great fan of angst).

To Onyx : Thank you. I do make Draco very OOC right.

To Shinigami : Thank you for the names. I might use it (I can't find a suitable names yet).

To Renny : Yes, I agree with you.

To Blackrose 64 : Thank you. Blame my English for the weird using of the words.

To anonymous : Thank you.

To Lorwyn Malfoy : Thank you. J


	17. the graduation

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangel@yahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Beta-ed by Christal

Harry's pregnancy : Three months and three weeks.

Chapter Sixteen The Graduation

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Padfoot walked slowly back to the dungeon, ignoring the students passed him by. He scratched three times and the door was opened before him.

He walked to the Potions Master who was sitting comfortably on the couch with his feet settled on the settee, grading some essays.

Padfoot hopped to the couch next to Severus and laid down with his head closed to the man, he didn't bother to change back to his human form.

"I didn't expect you to come back this soon." Severus gently scratched his head.

Padfoot only growled lowly.

Severus closed his book and laid it on the table. He turned to his still-in-his-animagus form lover.

"I'm not a dog lover." He said slowly. "And I hate talking to myself."

Sirius changed back, and looked shyly at Severus.

"Something bothering you? I thought you went to see Harry." Severus asked him lightly.

"They went to study in the library and she kicked me out." Sirius told him, feeling humiliated.

Severus chuckled. "At least we can spend our evening together."

"Yeah." Sirius looked thoughtful but then smiling. "I guess you're right." He threw himself at the Potions Master, almost toppled him down.

"Wow." Severus looked at his lover after the long, hungry kiss. "I should tell Draco to study in the library more often."

"Yeah, do that." Sirius answered dreamily.

~Ö~

"You two still haven't spoken to each other?" Draco lifted his eyebrow.

Ron only growled lowly. He had tried to talk to Hermione but she hid herself in her room all day. And that was four days ago.

Draco glanced at Hermione who was sitting at the next table with Pansy, refusing to acknowledge them but willing to help Harry. They were looking for a book that would help Harry to stable his magic, so that he could take his NEWTs.

"If you can't handle your woman then you're not a man." Draco grinned.

"Then what is _your_ man doing with the cool bloke?" Ron asked him without so much lifting his eyes from the book.

Draco turned around and looked at the farthest end of the shelves where Harry stood very closed to Blaise. He stood up in a flash and ran to Harry.

He couldn't catch what Harry and Blaise was saying. But when he was neared them, he heard something like… _a kiss_?

_"So let me get this clear." Blaise smiled at Harry. "I watch your Draco and you watch my Neville."_

_"Yes. Make sure he's not fooling around behind my back and I'll talk nice about you to Neville." Harry eagerly nodded his head._

_"Deal. So why don't we seal this pact with a kiss?" Blaise teasingly closed the distance between them._

Before Harry could answer a pair of strong familiar hands wrapped around him and gently lifted him, taking him away from Blaise.

"Are you say something about a kiss?" Draco's eyes dangerously move stealthily from Blase's face to Harry's and back to Blaise's again.

"You heard wrong." Blaise grinned.

"Blaise told me that he would help me look through the book, and I would help him so that he could kiss Neville." Harry looked innocently to Draco. "Put me down, Draco. Someone will notice."

Draco didn't believe the two of them but he gently put Harry back down. '_I won't leave these two alone again._' Draco promised himself. '_No, actually, I won't leave Harry alone again._'

They went back to their table, a secluded area that not many students went to, especially when a spell was put around it.

Harry was eyeing the table where Ron was sitting alone all the while noticing that at the next table Hermione was sitting with Pansy.

"Still not talking to him, Hermione?" Harry felt a little sympathy for Ron.

"What him?" Hermione answered coldly without even taking her eyes off her book.

"Well, you should at least listen to him." Harry tried again.

"Stop it, Harry." Draco gently shoved him into the empty seat next to his. "It's not like Ron had something to say anyway."

"Well, I do." Ron scowled.

"Draco is right, Harry." Hermione smiled sweetly, still ignoring Ron.

Harry just shrugged and was soon submersed in the book that had caught his eyes. He didn't see the look he got from his friends when they heard his soft humming. He didn't even realise that he was humming at all. But he hissed to Ron when he spoke a little too loud.

"Shh." Harry glared at Ron. "Please be quiet, I don't need this childish quarrelling." He ignored the hurt look Ron sent to him. "As a man, you have to take this matter into your hands."

"You're right." Ron's face was so red that Hermione was afraid he would burst. "We have to finish this right now." He walked to Hermione and forced her to stand up. The next moment all Hermione knew was that she was being dragged away under her friends' scrutinizing eyes.

"I wander what was wrong with her." Harry whispered to Draco. "She was so bitchy and she doesn't even have pregnancy as a reason for her mood swing." Harry grinned.

"Yeah, much like someone I know, but I believe this someone has every right to be moody." Draco grimaced when Harry playfully hit him.

~Ö~

"Let go of my hand." Hermione demanded. She had to walk very fast since Ron didn't slow down his pace.

"Not until you listen to what I'll say." Ron answered determinedly.

"Well, you can say it now." Hermione's answered was out of breath.

"Fine." Ron turned around without warning causing Hermione to walk straight into him. He embraced her with intentions to not let her go. "I'm sorry if I made you so sad."

"You should be." Hermione didn't try to break free because deep down she really did miss Ron.

Ron searched his pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. "Will you marry me Hermione?"

Hermione just looked at him, for once, at a loss for words.

"I don't mean now. Later, after we graduate and I have a proper job." Ron stuttered, his face was as red as the Gryffindor scarf. "Please, don't give up on us."

"Yes." Hermione whispered.

"Yes?" Ron smiled stupidly. "Really? I mean you haven't look at this." He freed Hermione and fumbled to open the box. It was a simple band of gold with a small diamond in the middle.

"It's beautiful." Again, Hermione could only whisper. "Oh, Ron. I'm sorry I was mad at you. It's just… you seemed to have forgotten that you loved me. You didn't even give me a single flower on my birthday and then on Valentine's Day, you never took me on a date."

"I'm sorry if I'm such a lousy boyfriend," Ron smiled. "I didn't forget about you. In fact I can never stop thinking about you. I wanted to give you this ring on our graduation night so I took every part time job available and saved my money just to buy something that would suit your beauty. You know I'm not rich."

"Oh, Ron." Hermione hugged him tightly, hiding her blushing face on his chest. She let Ron slipped the ring to her right ring finger.

"Let's go back there." Ron smiled. "We still need to find the book for Harry."

"Yeah, you right." Hermione returned the smile and took Ron's hand.

Their walking back to the library was slower with a friendly silence. And their friends were raising their eyebrows at their intertwined fingers and blushing faces.

"Well," Pansy stared at the ring on Hermione's finger. "Have something to tell us?"

"Ron was saving his money to buy me an engagement ring." Hermione blushed. "He wanted to give me on our graduation ball but I had made all those outburst and I made him told me so I ruined the surprise."

"Oh, that's so romantic." Pansy said dreamily. "Hey, do you think I could have this one and not his brother?"

Hermione glared at her, simply saying that she wouldn't let anyone stole her man, not even her friend.

"Well, I guess I have to satisfied with what I have." Pansy smiled teasingly. She laughed when the couples' faces went redder.

"Congratulations." Draco smiled genuinely.

"See, you have to take the matter into your hands." Harry pointed out. "Maybe you should do the same, Blaise, and you'll have Neville as tame as this one."

"I wouldn't say that that one is tame, Harry." Blaise smiled at the glare Hermione sent to the pregnant boy. "I think we better find your book now."

"Yeah, right. Many things to do." Hermione grabbed the books she was checking before and move to sit next to Ron, leaving Pansy alone.

"Well, I think I'm done right now." Pansy stood up. "Sorry, Harry dear, but I am meeting my redhead."

"Okay, say hello to Fred." Harry grinned.

Draco frowned at Harry but it disappeared as Harry rubbed Draco's thigh invitingly under the table, right before their friends.

"Excuse me, but I think Harry needs his rest. We don't want to further upset his magic, now, do we."

"You're right." Hermione frowned at her friend. "Take your rest, Harry. I'll make sure you do well on your NEWTs and graduate with us."

"Thank you, Hermione." Harry shot a grateful smile at her and let Draco shift him to the door.

~Ö~

Standing naked, Sirius stared at his reflection on the body full mirror. He was still thin but not awfully so as when he first escaped from Azkaban. 

He hadn't change much; he even looked much like a twenty five year old man. '_It seems like my time stopped the moment I entered Azkaban_.' Sirius pondered. He still felt cold whenever he remembered that terrible memory.

He was still sane, but he was awfully fed and it just made him ill from time to time. He returned to his reflection and gently rubbed his stomach. '_I even lost the maternity fat_.' Sirius tried to lighten his own mood.

He tried to repress that memory but the sadder memories rushed back to him. He lost not only his freedom but also his baby. '_My baby, Shane. He was only one year and a half when I lost him. He must as big as Harry now_.' He gave birth to Shane three weeks earlier than Lily.

'_Where would I find him_?' Sirius unconsciously rubbed his flat stomach. '_That Zabini boy reminds me too much of Severus, but as far as I know, he's not an orphan. He can't be my Shane_.'

Sirius looked at his face and smiled to himself. '_At least my face is still as good-looking as when I was still at school. This face will make sure Severus stay with me. If I cant' have my son, at least I can keep my lover._'

"I don't know that you're such a vain person." Severus' masculine voice took him back to reality. "Still admiring your face? Don't tell me you're in love with your face."

Sirius raised his eyes to look at his lover's reflection, which was leaning on the doorframe, naked. "It's better than someone who sighs whenever he sees his own face."

"You're trying to say?" Severus suddenly was standing behind him, sucking his neck, and his newly growing hardness pushing against Sirius' arse.

"Do it again." Sirius pushed back and raised his hand to clutch Severus' hair.

"I woke up and I couldn't find you." Severus complied while his hand stroked Sirius' thigh.

"I wanted to take a bath." Sirius panted. "But you caught me before I could even start."

"I caught you admiring your reflection." Severus chuckled. "But I won't refuse your invitation, of course."

"Hmm… later," Sirius ground back and elicited moans from his lover. He was ready when Severus pushed him. He put his hands on the mirror to support himself. He was still loose and wet from their lovemaking before and Severus easily slipped himself in.

"You taste so good." Severus whispered, licked Sirius' ear while doing so, his hand stroked his shaft and never slowed his pace.

"You feel good." Sirius answered difficultly. He put his hands on the mirror for more support.

It was so arousing to watch their making love, that neither Sirius nor Severus could last long.

Too weak to support himself, Sirius was grateful when he felt Severus' hand supporting him.

"Look at the mess," Sirius tried to look as strict as McGonagall but failed.

"It only took a wave to clean it." Severus carefully lifted Sirius' lighter body and put him in the tub.

"Thanks Merlin that you don't have classes this evening." Sirius sighed happily, enjoying Severus' hands messaging his tired body.

"Still want another round?" Severus lifted his eyebrow.

"You know what I mean." Sirius laughed as he sprayed some water on Severus' unguarded face.

~Ö~

Harry lay comfortably under Draco's firm body. He let his husband kiss him and touch him. But he stopped Draco when he tried to open his shirt.

"What?" Draco asked him confusedly.

"Erm. No bed activities right?" Harry blushed a little. He didn't want to let Draco see his naked body until he was sure that Draco agreed with his body's changes.

"I bet you and Fred do more than kissing." Draco pouted a little.

"Of course not." Harry's laughter vanished when he saw Draco was glaring at him. "We only kissed twice. And that was all."

"You better make sure that it was all. And it's over between you two." Draco narrowed his eyes.

"Yes. Sir." Harry pulled Draco again to kiss him.

They spent their time kissing and hugging and kissing again until it was time for dinner and Harry have to go back to his room.

~*~

"Sirius." Harry walked happily to his godfather. "Look what Remus sent to me." Remus had sent Harry a book about pregnancy and how to stabilize the baby's magic.

"You got it already?" Sirius smiled. "I asked him to find the book and sent it to you."

"Thank you." Harry hugged him. "How do you know that I needed this particular book?"

"I saw Lily read it before." Sirius shrugged.

Harry smiled at his Godfather. "I appreciate it, really."

"Hey, only to make sure you could take your NEWTs." Sirius raffled Harry's hair. He grinned when Harry pulled his head irritably.

Harry had to tie his hair back since it grew long pass his shoulders.

"So, where is Draco?" Sirius turned to look at the door, as if wishing that Draco would come any moment.

"He didn't come with me." Harry bit his lower lip.

"You two aren't fighting, are you?" Sirius frowned.

"I think he's angry at me." Harry looked as if he was about to cry.

"Why would he be?"

"I didn't let him touch me."

"You what?" Sirius wanted to laugh.

"Well, actually more like I didn't let him see me naked." Harry blushed.

"Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you? It's not like you have anything that he hasn't seen before." Sirius chuckled. He turned serious when Harry's face paled. "You do?"

"I have breasts." Harry whispered the word as if he was telling his deep, dark secret.

"And?" Sirius waited for him to continue.

"I have breasts. Isn't that bad enough." Harry felt like screaming the words into his godfather's ear.

"It's making you uncomfortable?" Sirius nodded his understanding.

"How would you know? It's not like you have ever had them." Harry pouted. He missed the hurt look that flickered through Sirius' eyes.

"It's a natural thing that has to happen, Harry." Sirius said softly. "So that you can nurse your baby. Isn't it wonderful? It's a proof that you'll be a great mommy."

"Really?" Harry was still sceptical.

"Believe me I know." Sirius smiled sourly. "Your mother made me read that book."

Harry laughed. "What would Draco think? Will he still like me? I mean I'm really starting to look fat now plus the breasts." Harry's face serious again.

"Oh, Harry, trust me, he will think you're the sexiest thing in this universe." Sirius grinned.

"Well, you better be sure about this Siri." Harry carefully stood up and walked to the door.

Sirius smiled to himself. Harry worried about such things reminded him of himself. But he had nobody to worry when seeing his naked body. Unlike Harry.

"Ah, so that's why you're writing so secretively." Severus hugged him when Harry had left. "I thought you were writing some sort of secret love letter."

"Hey, I was having a heart to heart conversation with my godson." Sirius scolded him.

"I couldn't help listening." Severus grinned.

Sirius wondered if he should tell Severus about his long lost baby. But it meant that he would have to tell Harry, too. And he wasn't ready to reveal his relationship with Severus.

"What do you think?" Sirius tilted his head.

"What do I think about what?" Severus licked the delicious neck.

"Pregnant men with breasts." Sirius didn't realise that he was holding his breath, anxious to hear his answer.

Severus held his lover in an arms length, concentrating as to imagine Sirius in such condition. "Sexiest thing I've ever seen."

"Clever answer." Sirius chuckled before he pulled Severus' face to his and gave him a peck on his left cheek.

~Ö~

Harry was thinking about giving Draco a surprise. It had been almost two weeks now and he began to feel a little guilty when Draco had to take a cold shower before bed.

He walked towards the secret entrance that was a lot safer, though he had to wait until nobody was around the Great Hall.

As he had predicted, Draco was nowhere to be seen. Harry sighed sadly. Draco had been taking his Head Boy job more seriously now. He took the round until his own curfew time. 

Harry played the ring on his left hand nervously. He wanted to do something for Draco but he was not sure if Draco would like it or not. And he didn't know if he had the courage to carry out his plan or not.

He prepared to take a long bath. He poured in some of Draco's expensive scented bath potion. The bath made him more relaxed and he was sure to do the next step.

He let himself enjoy all the expensive toiletries sent by Narcissa. He was confused what to do with his hair and took some time studying the bottle that stood next to the bathtub.

Half an hour later, clad only in his towel, Harry dried his hair, carefully pouring on some perfumed tonic and took extra attention while brushing it. His hair was more compliant now that it was longer.

'_Well, I look perfect now.' Harry smiled. '__Or as perfect as I can ever be.' He put on his glasses._

He put on Draco's bathrobe. It was soft and smelt like Draco. Now, all he had to do was wait for Draco to come back.

Harry was blushing when he arranged the robe to show his naked thigh. He felt naughty wearing nothing under the robe.

He took the little clock at the bedside and spent his time watching Draco's name, hopefully waiting that it would soon change to bedtime. But soon he felt his eyes heavy and the clock fell on to the bed with a soft thud.

~Ö~

Draco walked to his room with slow, angry step. He was frustrated. It had been a long two weeks and he doubted Harry would let him ever touch him, just in fear that he would hurt the baby.

He winced when he recalled the look upon McGonagall's face when he handed her another student caught after curfew.

'_It's not like I could go to Severus. He would have my head._' Draco exhaled in suffering. He had suspected that something was going on between his godfather with his so-called enemy. And realised that there was something deeper between them.

He wasn't sure how Harry would react at this, no matter how less he hated their Potions Master. Draco shook his head. He had enough trouble at hand that he didn't need more.

He knew that it was stupid to get jealous over his own son. Not to mention that said son wasn't born yet. But he couldn't help feeling neglected. Harry was too overprotected of his baby's safety. '_Not that I don't agree with that, but a little affection will be appreciated_.'

Then, there was another problem with Weasley. Mr. _Fred_ Weasley to be precise. He knew that Harry was still a virgin when they married, which was the only reason why he didn't hunt him down when he first heard about him dated his Harry.

Draco said the password to the dungeon and automatically walked to his room. He carelessly stripped off his clothes and threw them on his way to his bed.

After throwing his shirt somewhere, Draco stopped in halt over the view in front of him. Harry, in his bathrobe, which was too big for him, sleeping peacefully. 

His eyes were glued to him when Harry moved a little, drawing the robe slightly higher, telling Draco that he was wearing nothing underneath. 

Draco walked carefully to the sleeping beauty, afraid to wake him. He gently pulled the duvet and tucked the boy in. Time seemed to stop when he raised his head to meet the dark green eyes deep with slumber.

"Draco." Harry looked a little confused, forgetting his plan to seduce his husband.

"You need to put on thicker cloth or you'll catch cold." Draco managed to say.

"I was waiting for you," Harry blushed a little. "I guess I felt asleep."

"Which you obviously need." Draco kissed his temple.

Harry curled his hands around Draco's neck, while trying to kick off the duvet. '_How I'm supposed to be alluring with this on around me._' He thought angrily when the thick cloth wouldn't budge.

Draco helped Harry to sit. "So, how was your day? Teaching anyone Potions?"

"No, Ron preferred Hermione teaching him and Blaise was busy teaching Neville. I spent some time with Sirius and was alone the rest of the evening." Harry smiled a little.

"Hmm." Draco couldn't shift his eyes from the front of Harry's robe. It slid a bit and was showing some of Harry's chest. _Or_ breasts.

Harry saw where Draco's eyes were lingering and experimentally rolled his shoulder a little so that the robe would slide further down. He grinned winningly when he heard Draco's breaths hitch.

"Like what you see?" Harry's voice trembled a little though he was more assured that Draco did like what he was seeing.

Draco growled predatorily before he pounced on Harry, careful not to put weight on his stomach. He growled playfully when he tore off Harry's robe.

Draco's breathing increase rapidly as he looked at his prize. He knew that some pregnant men had breasts, and he had been in close contact with some before his marriage, but still it was so arousing to see Harry's.

Harry stirred uncomfortably when Draco hadn't said a word. '_Maybe Sirius was wrong, he'd never been pregnant before_.'

"Beautiful." Draco harshly whispered harshly before he claimed his mate.

~*~

Sirius was spaced out again. He couldn't sleep lately and it began to show in his face now. There were black shadows under his eyes.

'_Maybe I should tell Severus about our son_.' Sirius thought. '_But he might hate me for hiding him from him all this time._' Sirius sighed sadly.

Not being able to seat still, Sirius started to pace. '_Unless he loves me. Really loves me. He would help me find Shane_.' Pacing back, Sirius shook his head. '_But then I have to tell Harry._' He stopped. '_Harry might didn't like it. He didn't really like Sev_.'

Feeling miserably, Sirius walked back to his seat. '_Maybe I should just keep it quiet_.' Sirius felt like crying now. '_It's been a long time. My baby could be dead._'

Sirius looked back when the door opened, showing Severus holding something like a cloak.

"You need to get ready, Sirius." Severus lifted his eyebrow at his lover's state.

"I can transform any moment." Sirius smiled.

"Well, Draco sent you this. He said Harry wanted his godfather at his graduation." Severus walked to him and handed the cloak. "Harry wanted you to use his father's cloak."

Sirius stupidly looked at the cloak in his hand. He felt like crying. '_I might not be able to see my son's graduation, but at least I can be there for someone as close as a son to me_.'

Sirius was indeed crying when Severus hugged him. Severus didn't know why he was crying and he appreciated it when he didn't question him. He didn't think he could handle it right now.

~Ö~

The Great Hall

----------------

The Great Hall was buzzing with chatter. Harry was smiling happily, knowing that his godfather was somewhere in the room, on his graduation day. Most of the parents of the students were here, except for the muggle born ones.

Even if Sirius weren't there, the Malfoys wouldn't let him feel left out. Harry could sense the eyes gazing upon on him. Some with calculating looks, some worried, and some jealous. But Harry could also see curiosity in their eyes and he chose to ignore them all.

"So, I hear you were doing well in Potions." Lucius offered him small smile.

Harry suspected that the older wizard had cast some spell that wouldn't allow anyone, apart from the Malfoys, to listen to their conversation. But it wasn't a matter since he was a Malfoy now.

"Yes." Harry grinned. "I'll be the next Potions Master."

"Then you should take an apprenticeship with Severus." Draco teased.

"He's not bad actually." Harry smiled.

"So, there was not accident in Charms and Transfiguration?" Draco had owled her about the big, red umbrella thing.

Harry just smiled. It was weird to talk to your stomach at first but apparently that was what it took to calm his baby. That, and a little rubbing. He'd talk to his baby to let _Mommy_ play with the wand first and if baby weren't tired, _Mommy_ would let him play.

So again, Draco's room had been redecorated throughout the week. And Draco just let it be.

He wouldn't tell anyone that he had now grown to love the speaking sessions with his baby. Though, he suspected that Draco already knewn it.

"He's doing just great." Draco smirked at his wife.

Before Lucius could say something to ruin the mood, Harry's eyes caught on a familiar figure.

"Remmy." Harry walked to his 'uncle'. "I can't believe you're here." He hugged the older wizard tightly not really caring that his uncle would absolutely feel the bulge on his usually skinny body.

"What? I can't be here on my favourite boy's graduation?" He playfully tousled his hair.

"I'm not a boy." Harry glared but decided to dismiss it. He was happy tonight and nothing could ruin his mood.

The night went on a slur for him. He sat beside his best friends while Draco sat in front of him. Remus sat with the Weasleys at the parents' seats.

Harry didn't really catch what Professor Dumbledore was saying, he also ignoring Professor McGonagall's speech.

Draco and Hermione also had to give their speeches, and in Harry's opinion, theirs weren't as bad as the old professors.

After Dumbledore gave the last speech, he announced proudly that all of the seventh year students passed their NEWTs and therefore were now of age wizards and witches, the students and their parents were dismissed to have fun in the party.

They could have it all night long if they wish since it was Monday, and the younger students, first years to sixth years, were at their respective dorms.

~Ö~

Sirius was standing very closed to Severus. He was hiding under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, which he had insisted on lending to him. Harry really wanted Sirius to be there on the important day in his life.

Looking around, Sirius caught a glimpse of Blaise talking to Neville. Harry and Draco was nowhere to be seen, though he thought he saw someone who looked suspiciously like his best friend, Remus.

'_Maybe I have to tell Severus_.' Sirius thought to himself. '_It's his graduation night. I might not see him again. This will be my last change_." 

Sirius was fidgeting again. "_But Sev might hate me because I hid it from him all this time. And I have to tell Harry. But Harry might not like it because he didn't really like Sev. And my baby might have died. Oh, SHUT UP, I probably have gone crazy now_.' He felt like screaming now.

"Severus."

Sirius turned around when he heard someone call his lover.

"Quinn." Severus nodded a little. "Morgana."

Sirius studied the couple uninterestedly. They were an old couple, probably McGonagall's age. They looked too old to have a kid that graduated tonight.

'_Probably some grandparents_.' Sirius thought before his eyes darted back to Blaise. The boy looked at Severus and talked to Neville. Sirius wondered what they were talking about when he saw Neville shake his head violently but then slowly nod.

"Long time not see you, Severus."

Severus nodded his head. "I heard that you've been busy."

"Well, thank you for taking care of our son." The older witch smiled.

'_Son?_' Sirius studied the old witch with renewed interest.

"I didn't do anything much." Severus shrugged his shoulder.

Sirius looked back at Blaise when he held Neville's hand and walked in their direction.

"Mother," Blaise smiled happily. "I want you to meet Neville."

The witch looked back and smiled to the boys.

Sirius could feel himself tremble. '_NO way. She was too old to be his mother. Maybe he was adopted._' Sirius held Severus' hand for support. He was glad when Severus just held his hand. '_Maybe I should tell Sev. He could be my Shane. Our baby_.'

Sirius spent the night watching Blaise, looking for himself and Severus in him. He could feel Severus' worrid glances towards him, even when he couldn't see him.

~*~

18 December 03, 9:17 am

AN: thank you to Shinigami for the name suggestion of the older Zabini.

To Renny: Glad someone love it. It will be a little sad but I always love a happy ending story so in the end, it will be all alright.

To Furies: Hope this will satisfy you. I enjoy writing Severus and Sirius part as much as I love Draco and Harry part. Join my groups for information on update. J

To NightMoth: Yeah, they're kind of good together, don't you think.

To Hermione-345-granger: Hallie. I like that name. I might use it for other fic.

To Kimi the Kenlei: thanks, the reason why I wrote fanfic is to pair up my own favourite pairing. *smirk*

To Spidermonkey-Demon: thanks.

To Shinigami; thanks for the name of the elder Zabini.

To Jennifer-hottie-chick: Thanks, well, everyone have wick side and mine is too much, I think.

To SweetPea Fairy: Thanks, hope you'll love this one too.

To Sardius-Sky: Thanks.

To Draco's Girl26: Yeah, I know it sounded ridiculous but I can't help it. Join my group and it will tell you when I update.

To Saya: Thanks, just thinking it's about time for Draco to admit it.

To krazymelmo5385: Thanks, keep reviewing.

To Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: Thanks.

To howling wolf1: Hehe

To DeZeRa: it's in a good way I hope, and no, I can't and won't write about Dumbledore and Hagrid.

To Reviewer Madness: Sorry, hehe. I just make my own group, please join or you could email me.

To Blukat: Thanks, just keep reading and tell me what you think.


	18. the surprise party

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, Pokkangelyahoo.com

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts.

Note: Unbeta-ed

Harry's pregnancy : Five months.

Chapter Seventeen Surprise Party

Draco carefully lifted his body, not wanting to waken up Harry. He was lifting up the duvet when the sharp tone stopped him.

"Leaving me again, Draco?" Harry asked bitterly. He bit on his crackers, ignoring the crumbs that felt onto their bed.

"What are you doing so early, Harry?" Draco offered his smile.

"Eating. Hungry." Harry answered in curt. Harry decided to act like a betrayed little wife he believed he was, pay no heed to the mess he made.

His seducing last night had been a little futile. He wore his translucent robe and practically offered Draco his body. But Draco was acting like a gentleman last night said that Harry needed his rest and didn't want to force him. Draco also said that he was tired and was asleep the moment he closed his eyes.

'_Wonder what or who made him worn out._' Harry thought angrily.

"Do you want to have something else?" Draco grabbed his robe. "I'll get you breakfast in bed."

"Runaway from me?" Harry held his sob.

Draco cringed inwardly.

"You know that I have responsibility in father's company, don't you?" Draco walked to Harry's side and hugged him. Or tried to since Harry pushed him away. "Can't have the others complaining that I had it easy because I'm my daddy's boy, right."

Harry looked at him speculatively. "But… you always leave in the morning and back when it's my bed time. I haven't seen you for days." Harry whined. "I missed you, Draco."

"I miss you, too, baby." Draco rubbed Harry's back. "Do you know that mother is planning your birthday party?"

"Really?" Harry arched an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's just for the family, including Severus and Sirius. It's supposed to be a surprise so don't tell her that I've told you. We don't want to disappoint her, do we?"

"I'll pretend to be surprise." Harry looked into Draco's eyes.

"I'll try to finish my job so I can be home whole day on your birthday." Draco kissed Harry's nose.

"But it still weeks from today."

"Ten days." Draco smiled. "I count every day to be able with you."

Harry bit his lips. Draco was doing this all for him. He couldn't be so selfish and put more burdens on him.

"Promise?"

"Promise." Draco kissed him once again before he left him.

Draco felt guilty for leaving Harry. When they graduated, Harry was so happy to live with him, though that meant he had to live under the same roof as his father.

For the first week, he never left Harry's side. Mostly they spent the day in his room, or walking in the garden.

Then, his mother took them to London to buy Harry some more clothes, he sure need maternity robe now that he had shown. Draco smiled when he remember one of those days.

Harry was disguising as a woman. Though he was pouting through the shopping, Draco could tell that Harry was happy. They even buy babies' needs.

Draco couldn't stop smiling when he remembered how happy Harry was. He could tell that he missed his friends since he didn't allow to owl them, nor to fire call them.

Draco wanted to make him happy.

Hermione told him that Harry never had a birthday party before so he proclaimed that it was his responsibility as Harry's husband to make a memorable birthday party. He would make Harry happy.

Draco knew that to make Harry's birthday a success, he would have to invite Harry's friends. He didn't like them, yes he could tolerate them but no he didn't like them. The problem was Harry like them, so he would _have to_ invite them.

Now, the real problem was to ensure that the floo would be secure. Apparition was out of question since there were wards around his house, and it couldn't be put down for their safety.

He wanted to give Harry his birthday so he decided to do all the job. He even made story about working on his father company to support _his_ family. Harry was too naïve to realise that he, the Heir of the Malfoy, never had to work to support his family ever. He was the richest young man his age. 

He spent his time at his father's office to sort his potential guests that would make Harry happy and so far he had a very strict list on their guess. Including Granger and partner (that meant Weasley), Blaise and Neville (still couldn't be sure if they were in some sort of relationship), Severus and partner. Draco smirked, wonder when the latter would announce their relation.

Now he had to invite them personally and then make sure they had the secure line. '_Damn. This is tiring_.' Draco leaned onto his chair and his mind wandered to last night. The moment he saw Harry, he was ready to pounce on him. 

Harry looked at the grand manor which had been his home since his graduation. The best part was, of course, he didn't have to see his muggle relatives ever, unless he wanted to. And he doubted his husband would ever let him.

Draco had gone so far as to forbid him leaving their room without Draco. But that was too much. '_It's not that I can runaway from here_.' Harry pouted.

Lived at Malfoy Manor was not really bad actually. The first week at his stayed was like a dream. Draco had been very attentive oh his needs, Narcissa had bought him new wardrobe. Even Lucius took it as his duty to show him around. When the Malfoys had bought him his baby's needs, Harry happily choosing a room and decorated it, with the help of his baby, of course.

The Malfoys had a tennis court, elite life style, no doubt. Severus would take Sirius to visit him every weekend. Then Sirius and Narcissa would accompany him watching Draco played against his father or godfather. Or both.

But it was really boring without someone to accompany him in such a large place. Lucius was no doubt at his office, not that Harry was desperate for his companionship. Narcissa was nowhere to be seen either, probably went to see her friends.

"Everybody has things to do and friends to see and I'm stuck here alone." Harry stomped his foot. He went back to his room and get ready. He was going to see his friends, no matter what.

Sirius was laying on the sofa in the living room. He was enjoying his morning as Severus was working in his lab.

When they were staying at Hogwarts, Severus had full schedule of teaching from morning till lunch, sometime even in the evening. Though lonely, Sirius had time to rest for recovering his weak body, so he was well enough when Severus saw him.

Now, since Severus had his time free, he had more opportunity to observe Sirius and realised that his lover needed rest now and then.

Sirius raised his head when he heard someone approaching. He cringed inwardly when he saw the frown in Severus' face. Severus did it very often lately, whenever he saw him laying, blaming him for hiding his weak body and blaming himself for not seeing it before.

Severus sat on the couch and gently laying Sirius' head on his lap. He put enough pressure so Sirius couldn't lift his head.

"You need your rest." He told him calmly.

"I'm not that weak." Sirius protested.

"I know, but I preferred you healthy."

"This is why I didn't want you to know," Sirius pouted. "I know you'll treat me like a sick person."

"Well, you are not well." Severus smirked. "If I had known earlier, I wouldn't make you tired."

"Hm." Sirius decided to stop, this arguing just brought them to the same point like yesterday, or the day before or the other day before, again and again.

"I promise you I'll let you know when I feel tired and I need my sleep." Sirius smiled. He slowly raised and crawled to Severus' lap. "Though I like the way you made me tired." Sirius smiled seductively.

"I'm sure like to make you tired." Severus couldn't think straight now that Sirius was moving against his crotch.

They were kissing slowly and gently when they heard someone flooed through their fireplace. Severus had made sure that only someone from Malfoy manor could floo here and the other way around. They stopped when they heard an almost hysterical screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAA WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'  RE DOING TO MY GODFATHER." Harry screamed. "IN WEASLEYS' PLACE AS WELL. HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?"

Sirius was surprised to see Harry was there. His first instinct was to run to Harry and sat as far away from Severus, just to calm him down.     

"Have you finished?" Severus glared, his hands wrapped around Sirius, refused to let him go. He might not as rich as the Malfoys but he was far richer than the Weasley, sure an idiot could see that.

Harry looked around, he wasn't in the Burrow. "What… but I…"

"Well, you are sure had more patients that I gave you credit for before you runaway." Severus drawled; he refused to let Sirius go.

 "What do you mean?" Harry frowned.

"It had been set that you can only floo here from Malfoy's place and you can only floo there from here." Severus smirked. "It will be a lot easier to track you."

"WHAT??" Harry's eyes widened.

"They worry, Harry." Sirius told him.

As Sirius talked to him, the situation was back to Harry. He put his hand on his hips. "What did you do you my godfather?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Severus nonchalantly kissed Sirius in the mouth.

Sirius returned the kiss, felling grateful that Harry had come earlier, when he and Severus still had their clothes on. He really didn't need the humiliation on how his godson found his relation with Severus.

"Arg… stop… stop." Harry walked to them and literally tried to force them apart.

Sirius decided that he better sat away from Severus before Harry threw another tantrum.

"Why him, Sirius?" Harry looked so sad it was funny.

"You mean why not Lupin?" Severus growled.

"I can ask you the same. Why Draco?" Sirius smiled.

"If you by any chance had forgotten, I am married to him. I have no choice."

"But that didn't make you love him less, right?" Sirius pulled Harry to sit next to him.

Harry nodded.

"That goes the same to me and Severus."

"Why not Remmy?" Harry whined.

Severus snorted. He asked the same questions to himself hundredth times before. As before, that particular question only droved him mad with jealousy.

"Why not Ron?" Sirius chuckled.

"Are you crazy, Ron is like a brother to me. Not to mention he is straight and only has eyes on Hermione."

"Remus is like a brother to me, too. I never really think what his sexual preference is but he never flirts with me. I guess to him I'm just his brother too."

The answer, though not satisfy Harry was good enough for Severus. He put his hand around Sirius' waist and easily pulled him to sit next to him.

"I always want to thank you for the pyjama you bought us, Harry." Severus spoke silkily. "Sirius really looks great in it."

Harry glared at him. "You two got together because I bought you that think?"

"You can say that." Severus nodded, he remembered those nights when Sirius never leave his bed.

"See, I know what I'm doing." Harry smiled smugly. 

Sirius smiled at how easy Harry's mood changed. '_Even I wasn't that bad. Nah, stop that thought, I will only depress you._' Sirius reminded himself. 

Harry studied Sirius and Severus closely. "But how it happened? I thought you two hate each other."

Sirius looked at his lover, asking for permission to tell Harry. He smiled when Severus nodded his head.

"Whoever said that we hate each other?" Sirius hid his smile.

"Remmy told me that you almost killed him." Harry glanced at his former professor.

"Well, I was being stupid." Sirius blushed. "I just want him to notice me and I thought I had ruined any little chance I got." Sirius had a dreamy smile on his face. "But Severus had been very kind, he took my apologize, he didn't even revenge."

"Actually, it was my revenge." Severus smirked.

"What?" Harry frowned.

"I play nice to you, seduce you even, to make you fall for me and then leave you." Severus noticed Sirius' face paler.

"Was that why you leave me?" Sirius couldn't hide the hurt and betrayed from his eyes.

"No, it would be Potter's fault." Severus tightened his hold on Sirius shoulder. "I thought I could make you fall for me and then leave you. But you'd changed me. I love you even more everyday."

"Oh, that's sweet." Harry grinned as he saw his godfather blushed. "But why you left him. You weren't there when Sirius was arrested." Harry turned his blaming eyes on the Slytherin.

"I saw your father hugged him and I thought he cheated on him." Severus glared at pregnant man.

"That's stupid. You should trust Sirius." Harry thought before he added. "Though Sirius had the right to think that way if he saw you hugged other bloke."

"What?" Severus was amused. "Something happen between you and Draco?"

"We're talking about you and Sirius here." Harry pouted. "Aaaaaargh, you just ruin my chance to be a matchmaker."

The older men watched Harry with amusement. The same lines went through their mind. '_The only objection now is he lost his chance to be a matchmaker? Really, but it could be worst. Much worst_.'

"Are you two married?" Harry scrutinized.

"No." Sirius answered hesitantly.

"Not married? But you two live together." Harry stood up again. "And you two are supposed to set example for me."

"Well, since you are married, I don't see why we should worry that you would follow our example." Severus answered with a little irritation.

"Speaking about worried, you aren't supposed to leave the manor, Harry." Sirius gently reprimanded him. 

Harry pouted. "They worried? They left me alone. But I know when I'm not wanted. I'm leaving."

"Harry?" Severus growled. "Where are you going to?"

"I know my way home." Harry took a pinch of the powder and loudly spoke, "The burrow."

"I know it." Sirius stood up, intended to follow his godson.

Sighing, Severus followed his lover. "Great, even after his graduation, Harry Potter still give me trouble."

Sirius chuckled; he kissed the unhappy Potion Master before disappeared.

Harry was frustrated when he was back at the Manor. He knew this would happen, of course, but he couldn't push out the disappointment to be alone again.

"Where have you been?" Draco's cold voice pulled him from his thought.

Harry gulped. He's not quite alone but the look on his husband's face made him wish he were alone.

"You know where I've been?" Harry hissed. "I can't believe you have it set to Severus' place only."

"Clever move, you see?" Lucius spoke as he escorted his wife.

From his behind Harry could hear two people just came through from the fireplace. "I hate you." Harry said weakly to the stunt Draco.

"You don't mean it." Draco's voice wavered a little.

"I do. You leave me, here, alone, everyday. I can't go see my friends, I can't even owl them. And you, you're doing a good job ignoring me." Harry didn't realise the salty drops on his pale face. 

"Harry…" Draco walked to the upset the soon mother-to-be but Harry brushed his hand, wanting Draco to stay away from him.

"You don't want to touch me last night and the night before. I don't think I want you to touch me now." Harry spoke tiredly.

"I'm sorry, love." Draco whispered. "I promise you I won't leave you again. Starting from now."

Harry looked at Draco, and studied his solemn face carefully. 

Draco had visited Hermione this morning and invited her for Harry's birthday, and since Hermione was willing to help, she insisted that she would contact the Ron and Neville. Draco gladly accepted it; he wasn't really thrilled about meeting the other Gryffindors. After he told her that she would be further informed about the safest route, Draco saying his polite goodbye and went home only to find that Harry wasn't at home.

Draco was about to pick him up at his godfather's when Harry walked through the fireplace.

"Do you swear?" Harry asked him.

"I do." Draco would just ask his father to take care of the floo systems. He decided that he had done enough, to make Harry felt miserable.

"Good." Harry lifted his hand to wipe his tears. "But you still have to be punished."

The elder wizards and witch, seeing that it was save to join in, took the seat with their respected partner.

"Punished?" Draco narrowed his eyes; he really didn't like how it sounded.

"Yes." Harry nodded, he lifted his eyes to see his husband from the corner of his eyes. "I wouldn't let you know the gender of our baby."

"I already know that we would have Leon in four months." Draco smiled, he liked this Harry more.

"Really," Harry smirked. "We could have Leonora here." He gently rubbed his stomach. Harry lifted his head and met his Godfather's eyes. "But Harry will tell his godfather if his godfather promise that he will not tell Severus."

Sirius turned to look at his lover. He hated to hide it from Severus, he knew he had enough secrets to last his life time.

Severus smirked. "Go ahead. It's not like I'm interested." His words earned glares from the Malfoys. 

Sirius bent his head so that Harry could whisper to him.

"Really, Harry?" Sirius looked at his godson. '_No wonder he looks like me when I was in my seventh month._' "That's wonderful."

Harry grinned smugly until he saw the look at Narcissa's face. "Well, Harry will let Sirius to tell mother-in-law if only mother promise not to tell her husband and her son."

"Hei." Lucius frowned. "I understand if you do that to Draco but… why me."

Harry pouted. "You set the floo." Harry leaned on his chair. "Ow, I always wonder when he starts kicking."

Draco smirked; he _knew_ he had a son. His smirked gone with Harry's next word.

"But now I wish she would give me some rest." Harry rubbed his stomach.

"That's a good one, Harry." Sirius laughed. "They finally rub on you."

Harry smiled happily, Draco had fulfilled his promise and now he never left Harry's side. Well, never unless he knew that Harry wouldn't be alone. Sometime Narcissa or Sirius would come and kept Harry's company.

This morning Draco had woke him with little kisses on his face.

"Wake up, babe."

"Hmm." Harry had used to the late waking up, with Draco by his side. They not always made love, but the closeness was enough for Harry. The sexual frustration was finally fulfilled, making him felt loved. "Can't we sleep more?"

"It's the day. I promised mother we'll wake up earlier today. Severus and Sirius are coming for lunch, remember?"

"Errgh, okay." Harry opened his eyes and notice that Draco had already dress. He then slowly hauled his body up. If five and half months gave his so much uncomfortable, he could only imagine how it would be on his ninth month.

They went hand in hand to the dining room. Harry smiled when he saw his family, Lucius and Narcissa wearing their best robe, Severus smiled back at him, well at least he tried to. Sirius looked so handsome, _must be Severus bought him new robe_, Harry thought.

"Happy birthday, dear." Narcissa smiled at him.

"Thank you, Mother." Harry blushed. Narcissa had asked him to call her 'mother', and this was the first time the word was spoken naturally.

"Come sit," Narcissa smiled even warmer. "I know this is not the birthday party you would wish to have. If you were at school right now you could have your friends with you."

"I'm with my family that's matter most." Harry grinned.

"Let's have lunch first, and then you can open your presents." Lucius snapped his fingers and the food appeared.

"What presents?" Harry looked confused.

"You don't really think we would display those at the table, do you?" Severus smirked at Harry's blushing face, telling him that he actually expect it.

Harry eagerly finished his lunch, complained every now and then when he was full but the food not even half finished.

"Come on, love, you can wait a little longer to open the presents." Draco smiled lovingly.

Harry pouted but finished his lunch. He looked at his godfather and wondered why Sirius was so quiet.

Draco then led them to the spacious family room where the table was loaded with wrapped boxes on various sizes.

Harry squealed happily. "That's all for me?" Even his Christmas presents didn't make half of the mounted presents.

"Yes." Narcissa laughed. "But before you open them," another table appeared, completed with cakes and the eighteen candles. "Make a wish, darling."

Harry happily walked to the table. He never had a birthday cake before and he never saw the one as big as his. He thought about his wishes. "Draco?" Harry pondered. "If I made two wishes, what wish do you think will come true?"

"This is your birthday, Harry, I think you has the privilege to have two wishes." Draco smiled. Their guardians nodded their heads, agreeing with Draco's logic. 

Harry closed his eyes, '_I wish my babies are alright. I wish Sirius can be as happy as me._' Harry blew the candles.

Narcissa helped him with the candles before she handed Harry the knife. Harry gave the first cut to Sirius. The next goes to Draco, and then Narcissa. Harry faced a big problem as who would get the next cut. So he just put it in two plates and gave it to Lucius and Severus.

"You can open your presents, Harry." Draco wiped Harry's mouth after he had finished his piece of cake.

"Thank you." Harry carefully opened them one by one. He didn't really care what he get, he just happy that someone care enough about him to buy him something.

Draco shook his head. Harry looked like a child who got his Christmas' wished granted. As he walked to Harry, Draco helped him collect the opened presents. Mostly were clothes, accessory, shoes, games and jewellery. Then Draco noticed that Harry just showed him two pairs of baby shoes, pink and blue. 

"Ah, that's from me." Narcissa winked at Harry.

"Thank you, Mother." Harry winked back.

"Hm?" Draco was confused; they wouldn't need two for their baby.

"These are for our babies." Harry smiled.

"So we do have Leon, after all." Draco whispered before he kissed Harry.

"Hm." Harry nodded dreamily. "We needed new name for the girl."

"This is wonderful." Draco hugged Harry. "Thank you love, you've made me the happiest man alive."

Harry giggled. "My pleasure, Mr. Malfoy."

The chatter in the room stopped as the elders watched the couple. Lucius smiled fondly at his chosen in-law. "Now, Harry, I hope you and the babies well."

"Thank you, Sir." Harry smiled back.

"I want you to realise how it's important for you to stay at home. It's safer for you." Lucius stopped when Harry's happy smile faltered. "But I trust Severus, so until the school starts again and he has to leave to Hogwarts, you may visit him and your godfather. Just promise me you won't leave his place."

"Yes, Sir." The smile was back again.

Sirius laid his back on Severus' shoulder. He was content to see Harry's happiness. He smiled as Harry continued to open the rest of his presents.

Severus stole a glance at his lover and saw Sirius' smile. He missed that smile. Now that he had Sirius in his arm, he vowed that he would never let him go ever.

"Tired?" Severus whispered as he heard Sirius sighed. "I'm sure Lucius wouldn't mind if you want to rest in one of his spare room."

"No, I'm fine." Sirius smiled assuringly. He saw the longing look on Severus' face. Deep inside he felt the same longing; he wished he could give Severus a baby. A son or a daughter would be nice. He knew he shouldn't keep on dwelling on his lost son if he wished to have his peace of mind and happiness with Severus. Sirius wondered if he were healthy enough to carry a baby.

"Now now, Severus." Harry said as he put on his new ring and admiring, "Be good and stop debauching my godfather."

"You're the one speaking," Severus smirked, flattering the blush on Sirius' face, "you're the pregnant one here."

"I'm a married man." Harry drawled. "I can't say the same about Sirius. Beside I'm proud to be one." Harry smiled. That earned him a long, hot kiss in his mouth.

The whole presents opening took their afternoon, and when the last present was opened and showed to their guardian, and with Harry's permission his presents were all sent to his and Draco's room, the fireplace was alarmed and then came their first guest.

"Remmy?" Harry shouted. He walked to his uncle and hugged him.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Remus Lupin smiled widely.

"But how?" Harry turned to look at the smugly Draco and Lucius, smiling Narcissa and Sirius, and… frowning Severus?

"Well, Draco here invites me for your party." Remus smiled while he handed him his present.

"What party?" Harry looked flabbergasted.

"Well, Harry love, those time when I left you alone I was preparing for you birthday party. Of course, it wouldn't happen without father's help."

"But you told me that mother only have lunch party for me." Harry blushed.

Draco didn't have the chance to answer since Hermione and then Ron floo-ed in.

"Harry." Hermione smiled widely, she went to his still friend and gave him a hug. "Happy birthday, this is from me and Ron." She put the neatly wrapped present on top of the present from Remus.

"Happy birthday, Harry." Ron smiled.

Sirius smiled, he walked to Harry and helped him put the present on the full table.

"Draco?" Harry had the unbelievable look on his eyes.

"Yes, love?"

"I love you." Harry said dazedly.

Draco walked to Harry and hugged him, "I love you too."

"Thank you for inviting them."

"Come on, I know you miss them." Draco wiped the tear. "I want you to be happy."

"I am." Harry smiled before he turned to his friends. "I really miss you guys."

"We miss you too." Hermione smiled.

"Can you believe how many people I met asked me why I didn't come with you to China?" Ron chuckled.

The Malfoys had spread the rumour that in order to defeat the Dark Lord, Harry had gone to China to learn east magic.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione looked concern.

"Well, at least I still can see my feet." Harry smiled, knowing that Hermione's question had nothing to do with his happiness that showing on his face.

"Why so happy about it?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"They are the only part of my body that's the most attractive now." Harry sighed.

"To me you are the most attractive man ever alive, Harry." Draco purred on Harry's ear. 

Harry laughed.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and met the identical shock faces of Blaise and Neville.

"Hello guys." Harry smiled.

"You…" Blaise looked at Harry's middle abdomen and back to his face. "You…"

"Five months and a half." Draco smiled proudly.

Blaise glared. "You could have told me."

"And stop you from acting like an idiot?" Draco smirked. He gently took Harry to their new guest. "Meet my wife."

"Wife?" Neville blushed.

"Well, he is the mommy." Draco played with Harry's swelling stomach.

"Congratulation, Harry." Blaise smiled.

Harry smiled back. "How can you come together?"

"Well, Draco here thought that it would be safer with lest connection so Neville floo to my house and then we floo together here." Blaise explained.

"Mrs. Zabini insisted that we had tea before we left, that's why we're a little late." Neville smiled hesitantly.

"Actually my father thought about it. Weasley and Granger took it from the Ministry in fact, and Lupin took it from Hogswart." Draco wondered how easy it was for Gryffindors to blush but brush off the thought since he enjoyed seeing one on Harry.

"Oh." Realisation down on Harry of how many trouble Draco had gone through.

"Now that everyone is here it's time for the party." Narcissa waved her hand and then the music was played in the room. There was a table full of drinks and food but still the room was enough for all of them to dance and not run into each other.

"Everyone?" Harry turned around on Draco's arm, "why didn't you invite Fred and George and Pansy."

Draco narrowed his eye at the mention of Fred's name.

"George and Pansy are dating." Ron explained to him. "And with Remus here, Fred was left alone at their shop."

"Oh." Harry nodded.

"Want to dance?" Draco asked Harry.

Soon other pairs followed, leaving Remus, Neville and Blaise sitting on the couch.

"Draco," Harry whispered. "I think I need to sit."

Draco nodded and escorted him to the couch.

"Neville, not dancing?" Harry grinned at him and Blaise.

Neville blushed. "Harry, whom Professor Snape is dancing with?"

"Sirius Black, my godfather."

"Oh."

"He's innocent." Harry added.

"I know." Neville nodded. "He looks nice."

"You mean handsome." Remus chuckled.

"Remus you know that Sirius and Severus are seeing each other." Harry mockingly scolded him.

Remus shrugged. "Doesn't mean I can't see him."

"He's mine, Lupin." Severus showed up all of a sudden. "Touch him once and I'll swear you'll wish you never been born."

"Ow, Severus," Remus laughed. "Possessive, aren't you?"

"And jealous." Harry smirked. "Draco, why don't you ask Neville to dance?"

"Neville?" Draco lifted his eyebrow.

"Well if you prefer to dance with Blaise or Remmy." Harry shrugged his shoulder.

Blaise glared at Draco for asking Neville to dance and then glared at Neville for agreeing.

"You look good, Siri." Remus smiled, much to Severus' annoyance.

"Thanks, you didn't look bad yourself." Sirius smiled.

"Lupin, can we have a word?" Severus glared at the werewolf.

"Not asking me to dance, aren't you?" Remus raised one eyebrow.

"Now." Severus sent the death glare.

The irritated in his former professor's tone brought Blaise attention to Harry's godfather.

"Be nice." Sirius told him as Severus pushed him to sit between Harry and Blaise.

"Do you think they would be alright?" Harry asked him.

"Do you worry?" Sirius smiled.

"Not really."

"Severus is a nice person. Nothing would happen." His words made the younger wizards to look at him strangely.

Harry looked at Blaise and Sirius. "Why don't you go dance."

"I don't want to leave you." Sirius refused gently.

"Nah, I don't mind sitting. My legs too tired." Harry grinned. "Beside, I want to you to have some fun."

Sirius smiled and took Blaise's offered hand. Sirius let Blaise led and they danced in silent until Sirius decided he needed to talk, to hear the voice of the boy he suspected as his son.

"Why didn't you ask him dance?"

"Hm?" Blaise shyly turned his attention to his dancing partner. "I don't know. I guess I'm afraid he would refuse me."

"He is dancing with Draco." Sirius pointed it out. "How come he refuses you?"

"He thought I love Harry." Blaise was confused why he told Harry's godfather this but he felt better talking to this stranger.

"Do you love him?" Sirius smiled.

"I don't know." Blaise blushed. "Maybe."

"I don't mean that you should ask him to marry you but still I think you have to ask him at for the dance." Sirius smiled. "It might be you last chance."

"Do you think so?" Blaise had a little frown in his face. "I'm not sure I can, I mean how should I do it?"

Sirius nodded. He wanted to give more encouragement but he bumped into someone behind him. "Sorry I…"

"I believe this dance is mine." Severus looked coldly at Blaise.

"Well, this is a good example." Sirius chuckled.

"You looked happy to be with him." Severus' face didn't betray his feeling.

"Jealous?" Sirius grinned.

"He's Harry's age; he could be your son." Severus didn't find it funny but he regretted when the sad look returned on Sirius' face.

"I know." Sirius whispered. "I wish I'd done things differently you know. I know you'd be a great father."

"Shhh, the fault is on me. I should trust you more." Severus kissed the top of Sirius' head. 

"You should." Sirius tried to smile. "So what did you say to Remus?"

"I told him if he flirts with you, he might not get the right potion this month." 

"That's not good." Sirius grinned.

"I must protect what I have." Severus held him tighter. "He told me he interested in red."

"I've told you that you have nothing to worry about."

"As I said, I should trust you more."

"You should." Sirius whispered weakly. '_Maybe you shouldn't, love, maybe you shouldn't._'

They danced in silence, enjoying each other company.

Harry smiled when Draco walked back to him.

"Can't be away from me, do you?" Harry smiled smugly.

"Not that I interested in him." Draco shrugged. Neville was not bad a person, and since his best friend wanted him, why should he stand in his way.

Harry smiled. He was satisfied just to watch people he cared. 

"Remmy, you're not dancing?"

"Harry, you won't ask me to dance with him, will you?" Draco gave him a look. "Don't be offended, Sir, but I would rather spend my time with my love."

Remus laughed. "Don't worry about me, Harry, I'm enjoying my time here." Remus lifted his glass and his plate full of food. Remus was indeed enjoying his time, with good food and drink that made him relax; his mind went to a certain redhead that had captured his heart.

The rest of the night went as a blur to Harry. He had the happiest night of his life. And when it was time for his friends to leave, Harry was too tired he almost fell asleep. He hardly realised when Draco put him on bed and undressed him.

"Sweet dreams, love." Draco whispered before he too fell into deep slumber.

The Zabinis were having breakfast when the owl came and dropped a package on Blaise' lap.

"What is that, son?"

"From Draco." Blaise ripped open the package. "Wonder what it is."

It was the photos from Harry's birthday. His parents were good friends of the Malfoys. With Draco's permission, he had told them about Harry married to Draco and was now expecting baby. He gave it to his parents once he finished looking at them.

He was drinking his coffee when he realised that his parents didn't gave any comment. One look at them and he knew that something was very off.

"What is it, Father?"

Quinn looked at Morgana before he looked back at his son.

"Son, there's something that we have to tell you."

"It's about your parentage, Blaise, oh," Morgana sighed sadly. "We should have told you about him long ago."

Blaise looked at his parents and the picture, showing Harry and his godfather.

"He is my father?" Blaise raised an eyebrow. He knew he was adopted son, though he never knew who his real parents were.

"No, Blaise," Morgana whispered. "He's your mother."

Quinn threw his napkin. "Come on, we have to meet him."

"Why should I meet him?" Blaise looked angry, he remember when Sirius refused to dance with him. "He knew me but he said nothing. He even avoided me. I bet he never looking for me, he doesn't care. I don't need him."

"You are wrong, Blaise." Quinn and Morgana looked guilty. "He doesn't know you."

"We kidnap you."

2 May 04, 11:54 pm

Hello everyone, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I know I'm very slow, but I have total 8 fics that screaming at me to be written . If you had questions and want fast answer, just leave me you email add. I'll be sure writing back to you. Or you could join my groups at (sorry for this little promotion).

Anyway, this chapter is on the way to my beta, and hopefully I could upload the beta chapter at my page in a week.

And to those who review:

To Cat15: yeah, it is Blaise. Can't have it any other way, can we?

To Snowgrl: Thanks, I know it's not soon enough, hopefully you still like this chapter.

To Taddybear: sorry to keep you waiting, I hope this chapter answer you.

To Miss Shadow Prowl: yes he is, hmm, should we make him carry another one?

To SweetPea-Fairy: sorry this is not soon, well now you know what happen but more things would happen to poor Sirius.

To Leeanna-Marie-Malfoy: nah, that would be in the next chapter (probably in another two months)

To mysteriouschick: thanks, that's an honour to me. I just read a good gundam fic that made me fall in love with 1x2 pairing. (In case you want to read it, its te amo and its sequel, ever after, by akuma. Very sad and beautiful.)

To Yana5: well, I can't guarantee when the next chapter come, but I will surely send it to my groups.

To Shania Maxwell: thanks, I just think that it's funny. 

To Sarina: I am, but very sloooowly

To texasjeanette: I have no intention leaving my fics in this near future, just a little slow. Okay, very slowly written.

To CrazyForYou: thanks

To Shinigami: nah, maybe it's a little late but enjoy your day. I mean your vacation.

To Benjis VIP: yeah, it is very long since I last update, thanks for liking it. Hehe

To lisanne: it's okay, I'm Indonesian and my English isn't very good either. Here the new chapter, hope you like it.

To Beachan18: well, as the grandfather, Lucius can have a word about the baby, maybe in future chapters.

To rosa: thanks.

To renee: well, this is long enough I hope. 


	19. the secrets revealed

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, 

Rate: R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Spoilers: up to book five.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts and post Hogwarts.

Note: Beta-ed by Christal.

Harry's pregnancy : Five months and three weeks.

Chapter Eighteen The Secrets Revealed

Harry had been given permission to go see his godfather and he intended to use his right to its fullest. So right after breakfast he left with Draco right behind him.

"Could you please stop coming this early every morning?" Severus felt like snapping every second.

"Am I bothering you?" Harry smirked. "We didn't stop you from something, right?" Harry wasn't sure to sit with Sirius or Draco but then decided to sit with Draco where he could watch the older wizards.

Sirius wanted to laugh. Harry had told him that since Severus weren't working, it meant that he had his time free. Too many free time and Harry decided that it was his job to protect him from his ex Potions professor.

"Do you really think that you can stop me if I want to do something to Sirius?" Severus growled. "If you want to watch, I'll remember to call you next time I…"

"Please, Severus." Draco glared. "I just had breakfast."

"You know what…" Harry tilted his head as he thought of something. "You and Sirius aren't married, right?"

"What it has to do with you?" Severus sneered.

"See, two unmarried people CAN'T live together under the same roof. Who knows what might happen." Harry turned to look at his husband. "Draco, do you think Sirius can stay with us?"

"WHAT?" Even Sirius wasn't smiling anymore. Actually, he didn't find it amusing when his godson reminded him that he and Severus only had an affair. '_Unmarried? Hell, I even gave this man a son. Not that he's aware of that_.'

Draco looked at Harry, trying to determine if he was joking or not. "How old do you think your godfather is? Besides, as long as he doesn't take any potions, nothing will ever happen."

"Oh but Draco…" Before Harry had a chance to persuade Draco, Severus' old servant, a Squib who had served the Snapes for three generations, announced that the Zabinis was waiting to see Mr. Severus.

"The Zabinis?" Severus frowned, but he told Zach, his trusted servant, to let them in to the living room where they were at the moment.

"Should we leave?" Harry asked Draco but Draco only shrugged his shoulder.

It was obvious that the Zabinis preferred not to be there at the moment. Quinn looked tired, Morgana looked sad and Blaise looked angry.

"Hello, Blaise."

Harry's smile had lifted Blaise mood a little until he met Draco's glare. And he sure wasn't feeling better when he met his 'mother'.

Severus, though a little confuse, had politely asked them to sit and offered them something to drink. He looked inquisitively at the older Zabinis but waited for them to start speaking.

The silence was too much to bear, Sirius wanting to leave but their guests insisted him to stay.

"We wanted to apologize to you, Mr. Black." Quinn smiled when he met Sirius' surprised look.

"What for? I don't even know you." Sirius nervously avoided Severus' eyes; he had a feeling that he knew why the Zabinis were here.

"It's about your baby."

"Baby?" Severus looked alarmed at his lover. '_He couldn't have betrayed me._' "What baby?"

"I don't know what he's talking about." Sirius looked ghostly paled. He shook his head violently, wanting the people in front of him to just disappear.

"You mean you don't want to acknowledge me?" Blaise sneered, desperately tried to hide his hurt, being rejected by his own mother.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. This development was shocking.

'_Blaise is Sirius' son?_' Harry grasped Draco's hand. '_No way_.'

"Sirius?" Severus could hardly hold himself. In the past, when he looked at the blue eyes of his former student, they would remind him so much of his love.

"No, he can't be my baby." Sirius shook his head, his eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

"I kidnapped him from your house." The Zabini senior looked sadly at him.

"NO." Sirius half screamed. "My baby's just this tall." He gestured with his hand, he had faraway look in his eyes. "He just broke one of his teeth when he fell from his broom. But he's strong. He didn't cry. My baby Shane."

Severus was shock to know that Sirius indeed had a baby. "Why didn't you tell me?" He seized one of Sirius' hands so hard that the other man grimace in pain. "Why didn't you tell me? Who's the mother?"

"It's all your fault." Sirius turned abruptly to him. "You left me all alone and pregnant. I hate you." He angrily hit him with his free hand. "Let me go."

"NO." Severus grasped both of his hands, oblivious of their guests. "You have to explain it to me. I'm the father, right. Why didn't you let me know?"

"We will." Sirius suddenly stop struggling, he looked defeated. "It was six months before Shane's birthday. He wanted to see his father. He said he wanted to show you that he could fly well. He practiced everyday, he didn't cry when he fall. He wanted to meet you and I promise I'd take him to you. It's just…"

"Just what?" Severus' face was equally paled.

"I went to buy his milk. It was just one simple chore I forgot to do but when I got home, he was gone." Sirius cried openly. "He was gone. Everything was gone. It was like… like my baby never existed."

Severus glanced at the Zabinis and met the guilty looked on their faces. He was caught off guard when Sirius suddenly struggled free.

"Oh no, why can't I change." Sirius groaned dejectedly.

"Change? Where do you want to go?" Severus tightened his hold.

"I forgot I haven't checked James' place. Sometimes Lily just left Harry with me when she wanted to have some quality time alone with James." Sirius explained. "And she just took Shane when she thought I need to go out and have some fun."

"Sirius?" Harry hesitantly touched Sirius' hand to get his attention.

"James?" Sirius looked bewildered at Harry.

"No." Harry smiled sadly. "Look at my eyes. I'm Harry."

"But… but Harry is just a baby." Sirius looked confused.

"No, Siri, that was a long time ago. I'm eighteen now." Harry moved to stand in front of his godfather. "Now, if I'm this tall and Shane is older than me, don't you think Shane would be taller than me?"

"I don't know… maybe."

Harry motioned Blaise to come forward.

"Sirius, he is Shane."

Sirius didn't move for a minute. And with every second that had gone, Blaise felt even angrier. '_Why would the mother I've wanted to meet so much not even want me?_'

Slowly Sirius rose to his feet. He unsurely touched Blaise's face with his trembling hands. "Shane?"

Blaise was surprised when the older man hugged him but before he could return the hug; his mother had passed out, leaving him to hold his dead weight.

Severus was quickly on his feet. He took Sirius in his hands and headed to his room. "Harry, call Narcissa. Quick." He ordered without even look at said boy.

Ö

"I'm sorry, son, we didn't mean for it to happen." Morgana looked sad.

"It's alright, Mrs. Zabini." Harry smiled kindly. "I'm sure everything will be fine, though you had to explain why you kidnapped Blaise."

"Maybe we should return later." Quinn looked at his wife.

"No, no, no." Harry motioned them with his hands to sit back. "Sirius will wake up any moment, and I know he will forgive you eventually, well, if you have reasons for your doing."

Quinn nodded his head. "Well, yeah, actually… I did it because… I…"

Harry was sorry for the old man when he couldn't even form his words. "Hey, it's alright. You don't have to tell me. Beside, you owe the explanation to Sirius, not me."

The Zabinis smiled sadly.

"Thank you," Morgana said appreciatively, "You must be Harry Potter, aren't you?"

"Yes, I'm Harry." Harry turned to Draco. "Draco, am I Harry Malfoy now or still Harry Potter. I'm a little confused."

"Well, technically you are a Malfoy now, but to the world you're still Harry Potter."

"Oh, okay." Harry nodded. "So, Sirius is still a Black, right? Will it make Blaise a Black or a Snape or still a Zabini?"

"Harry, don't talk like I'm not here." Blaise glared slightly at the pregnant boy.

"Well, I'm talking about you, not to you." Harry shrugged his shoulder. "But really it will be weird to suddenly call you Shane Black or Blaise Snape. I mean… you're Blaise. Just Blaise."

"Thank you." Blaise said sourly.

Draco chuckled. "You look like Severus when you pull your lips like that."

Blaise was uncomfortable with this conversation. The Zabinis had been his only family. He felt like he was being disloyal to his adopted parents when they talked about his real parents in front of them.

"But it's not so bad, I think, to have more parents." Harry smiled. "When you grow up without parents, with your muggle family who happen to be your only family and on top of that hate you just for being, you know that you're lucky."

Blaise crooked his head a little. He knew that Harry was an orphan, but living with muggles who hated him, that was new.

"Well, I don't know how Severus is as a father, but Sirius is okay. I love him so much; he is like a father to me. You know that he's my godfather, right?"

"Yeah, but… don't talk about my father like that." Blaise narrowed his eyes, not knowing why he defended Severus. He heard enough to know that his ex professor had left his mother a long time ago.

"Well, he had Sirius stay with him for I don't know how long, but he hasn't married him. And he supposed to set example for _you_. I'm married so it's not like I'll follow their footsteps, but you're not."

"And your point is?"

"We have to make Severus marry Sirius or I'll take a drastic movement."

"Yeah, like what?"

"I'll make Sirius to stay with me and Draco and the Malfoys."

"Harry, love, I think you have to ask Sirius first before you make that decision." Draco chuckled. "Beside, Severus isn't that bad. He is my godfather, remember."

"Draco is right, Harry." Morgana nodded. "Severus is a good person. Now that we know who Blaise's, I mean Shane's real parents are, I do say that you are more alike Severus. He is a good man, full of pride but a good man nonetheless."

"Mother," Blaise smiled at his mother, "I've been Blaise for all I know, it's weird to be called Shane."

"Yeah," Harry nodded. "It's weird to call him Shane," Harry's eyes brightened. "I know, I'll name my baby girl Shane."

"Er, love, I don't think our daughter would appreciate that." Draco paled.

Ö

"How is he, Cissa?" Severus looked worriedly at the ghostly pale of Sirius' face.

"I guess he is stressed." Narcissa turned to look at her friend. "I don't find anything fatal but he's too weak for my liking."

Severus caressed Sirius' sleeping face lovingly. "He _is_ stressed. The Zabinis came. They told him that they kidnapped his baby."

"Zabinis?" Narcissa looked surprised. "Are you saying that Blaise is actually your son?"

"Sirius' son." Severus looked annoyed. "Well, _maybe_ he is my son, Sirius sort of instigated it but he hasn't told me anything about me being the father."

"Does he need to?" Narcissa smiled. "You know, we always tease you how that boy looks so much like you."

Severus looked at Sirius' face, still very much troubled even in his sleep. "I was very stupid. If I didn't leave him, I would have been there when he was going through his pregnancy, and when he gave birth to our son."

"You sure are an idiot." Narcissa shook her head. "He fell head over heels with you and you still doubted him. You and your insecurities. No offence, but I really don't know what he sees in you."

'_Neither do I. Why do you love me, Sirius_.' Severus thought. '_Not that I'm complaining_, _I wished I had more confidence in you_.'

"I'm leaving. Not that I can do a lot here." Narcissa straightened her robe. "You might want someone else to have a look at him."

Severus nodded absently. He pulled a chair next to the bed and sat holding Sirius' hand, not willing to let him go yet. He didn't look back when Narcissa opened the door and left.

Narcissa shook her head. Even when they were young, Sirius never stopped making troubles and making himself in trouble. '_Just what you get yourself into, dear cousin_.'

Narcissa walked to the living room, wondering if Harry and Draco would want to go home with her, though she doubted it. She came into the room in time to hear Harry's last comment and Draco's response.

"But Sirius chose that name; he'll be happy if I name our daughter Shane."

"But Harry…" Draco was speechless.

"Sirius might have chosen a different name for a baby girl." Narcissa helped.

"Mother." Harry stood up. "How is Sirius?"

"Sleeping." Narcissa smiled. "So, Harry, are you ready to go home with me and Draco? We'll have your favourites for lunch."

"Oh… I want to see Sirius." Harry looked guilty.

"I know." Narcissa sighed, '_Lucky you, Sirius._' "Just don't tire yourself, understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Harry grinned. "Can we see him now?"

"You have to wait. He's still sleeping now." Narcissa turned to the Zabinis. "So, you have raised my nephew."

"Nephew?" Draco, Harry and Blaise looked at Narcissa as if she was drunk and said something very shocking.

"Didn't I tell you that Sirius is my cousin?" Narcissa looked at her son and her son-in-law.

"Er, nope?" Draco supplied the answer.

"The truth is, Uncle Carl wasn't someone that forgot and forgave easily. He had confronted Sirius when he heard that he was pregnant, and he disowned him when he refused to name the father." Narcissa smiled sadly. "Aunt Arianna," Narcissa took a seat next to Harry. "I think she tried to persuade Sirius to talk, and failed. I can't say that she's a good mother but she'd tried."

"Sirius was all alone?" Harry sniffed.

"Well, we are all forbidden to help him." Narcissa sighed regrettably. "Even though I was already married at that time, I still had the Black blood running in my veins and I had to follow the order. Uncle Carl was the head of the family, so Sirius was to succeed him. I guess he was bitter enough to kill Severus, I do believe that's why Sirius keep silent."

"But that's too sad." Harry cried.

"And we took his son, his only family." Morgana also cried.

"Well, things would be better from now on." Narcissa smiled. "Sirius' parents had left England years ago, when he was sent to Azkaban. I think Uncle Carl regretted his decision."

"Serves him right." Blaise nodded.

"He's your grandfather, young man." Narcissa mockingly scolded him. "Well, I'm going home now. Wait another hour or two before you see Sirius, he needs his rest."

"Yes, mother." Harry kissed her and waved happily.

"Maybe we should leave." Quinn took Morgana's hand.

"Don't you want to see him, too?" Harry asked.

"We'll come when he's ready to meet us. Beside, we have something that we want to return to him." Morgana smiled.

"Okay." Harry thought. "I'll let you know when you could come and see him."

"Thank you, Harry; you're such a sweet boy."

Harry grinned and turned to Draco. "She said I'm sweet."

"I heard that." Draco smiled.

Blaise threw himself at his seat, he had walked his parents to the door and they insisted for him to stay and talk to his parents.

"How come suddenly my life is so very complicated?" Blaise asked no one.

"What?" Draco smirked. "You're not happy to know that your parents are still alive, and _we_ are family?"

Blaise narrowed his eyes. "Well, I don't mind being family with Harry."

"Draco?" Harry smiled, stopping any scathing comment from his fuming husband, and pointed at his feet.

Blaise watched with amusement when Draco gently took Harry's feet and put them on his lap.

Draco carefully took off Harry's shoes and rubbed his ankles. '_Harry is carrying my twins so he deserves a little service, right?_' He ignored Blaise' snickers.

A look of pure happiness ran through Harry's face, drawing amused looks from his Slytherin fellows.

"Is that really good?" Blaise smiled.

Harry nodded. "I'm so… happy." He frowned a little.

"Then why do you look troubled?" Draco continued rubbing Harry's ankle.

"I just wonder if Sirius ever got a good rub." Harry sighed sadly. He then crawled to sit on Draco's lap. "I'm so lucky that I have you."

"Me too, Harry." Draco held the swelling body tighter before he loosened a bit and rubbed Harry's back, eliciting another satisfied moan.

The warm and fuzzy feeling made Harry sleepy, and he couldn't hold his yawn.

"You look tired." Draco brushed strands of black hair from Harry's face affectionately. "Why don't you go and take a nap?"

"I'm not going home until Sirius wake up and I'm sure that he's alright." Harry answered stubbornly.

"Who ever said about going home?" Draco smirked. "You can sleep in my room."

"How can you have a room here while I don't?" Blaise mock scowled at Draco. "And to think that he is my father."

"You accepted him a your father?" Draco raised his eyebrow.

"It's not about accepting." Blaise smirked. "Just stating a fact. Though it is weird. I mean I always knew that I was adopted and I'd be lying if I said that I never wondered who my real parents were. Still, it's weird to know that they are people I know."

Harry smiled. "I've told you before, and I don't mind telling you again. You'll love Sirius. He is my godfather." Harry glared when he heard Draco chuckled. "He is nice and fun. You'll love him. Though, again, I tell you, I'm not sure about Severus."

Blaise was amused. "I hardly know him, your dear godfather. But I can say that Severus…" Blaise rolled his eyes. "I mean my father, is okay. He's a good man and a great Potion Master."

Harry frowned. "But I'm the next Potion Master. Even if you are Severus' son."

Draco chuckled. "Well, Severus is my godfather. He'll be a good father, that's no doubt. Anyway, we spent some time together here. Back then we were still children so we have to share the room. When we went to Hogwarts, you never came here anymore so the room is officially mine. But I heard Severus mentioned that the room opposite is yours, if you want to stay over on holiday."

Harry stopped listening after Draco mentioned about sharing a room. He grabbed Draco's front robe and shook him. "You share a room with him. Don't tell me you two also shared a bed."

"Now that you mention it, yes I remember it, just like it happened yesterday. Of course we shared a bed." Blaise smirked, he gave Draco a you're-in-trouble look. "It's big enough for us."

"Blaise." Draco warned. He knew his friend wanted to see Harry's tantrum.

"What?" Harry glared. "You don't want me to know? You better talk Malfoy, or the twins will be the only ones you fathered."

"We're children, love, we hadn't gone to Hogwarts and I've never met you before." Draco tightened his hold. "I swear I never even looked at any other male or female, ever since I had you."

Blaise knew about Harry's decorating habit, he overheard when Ron Weasley told Neville, which Draco confirmed. He would like to see it but apparently Draco, knowing his intention, had successfully calmed Harry. '_Well, watching the ever proud Malfoy begging for understanding is worth it._'

Harry pouted. "If you ever sleep with anyone else but me…" Harry narrowed his eyes, didn't finish his threat.

"Aw, Malfoy." Blaise grinned. "Are you scared? I promise if you just lay an invitation, I'll accept."

"Shut up, Zabini." Draco growled.

Harry also glared at Blaise, he wanted to give him a piece of his mind, but stopped when he caught Blaise' mischievous grin. "You look like Sirius when you smile like that."

"I do?" Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Harry nodded. "You even have his eyes. Though I'll say you look much like Severus when you glare."

"You better watch out or you might scare the poor lad." Draco taunted him.

"Neville is a Gryffindor." Harry felt that he must defend his friend. "He won't scare… ouch." Harry held his round stomach.

"What's wrong, babe?"

Draco's worried look looked comical to Blaise. He never thought that his friend would truly be smitten with Harry.

Harry took a deep breath. "Just the kids kicking me. Here." He put Draco's hand on his offending body, knowing his husband love to feel their children.

"Harry, may… may I… I…" Blaise suddenly felt the urge to feel the baby kick. All of this had been surreal to him.

"Sure." Harry smiled with understanding weighting his eyes. When Blaise sat on the edge of the big sofa, he put his hand on his stomach, replacing Draco's hand.

Draco was annoyed, but the look on his friend's face stopped any remark.

"Oops." Harry turned to Draco. "Severus said I shouldn't let anybody touch my stomach but Blaise isn't just anybody, right? He is his son, more likely my cousin, so it's okay, right?"

"Well," Draco nodded, agreeing with Harry. "I guess it's acceptable, but only for this time."

The banter was lost on Blaise. The moment he felt the soft kicking, he felt something in his heart flutter. "Did… did he really carry me? He's my… mother, right? My real mother?"

"Of course." Harry nodded. "Blaise, why are you crying?"

"I'm not." Blaise hastily back to his seat. "He fainted after he denied me. Maybe I'm just a mistake."

"Blaise Zabini." Harry glared. "Or Snape or Black. You shouldn't say such thing about Sirius. Every mother loves their child." At Blaise's doubtful look, Harry made a quick decision. He slowly raised and walked to Blaise. He took his had and led him to see Sirius.

Ö

Severus was so absorbed at watching Sirius' sleeping face that he barely aware of someone knocking on his door. Only when the knocking became insistent that he growled to let the intruder in.

"Come in."

"Severus?" Harry's head poked in. "Mother has left."

"I know."

"How is he?"

"Sleeping." Severus raised his head when he caught Harry's wave at someone on the door.

"Please," Draco drawled. "Don't get into my way." He pushed Blaise in unceremoniously.

"He… hello." Blaise stuttering greeted his father.

Severus' face was unreadable. There was the son he always wanted standing in front of him, but he didn't know what to do.

"I didn't mean to interrupt or anything," Blaise hastily explained at the unfriendly look, "I'll be back later."

Severus conjured three chairs on Sirius' other side and motioned them to sit.

"When will he wake up?" Harry forlornly patted Sirius' hand.

It was as if Sirius had listened to Harry's request as he opened his eyes minutes later.

"Harry?" Sirius asked weakly.

"Sirius." Harry carefully knelt next to Sirius' bed. He gently hugged his godfather and softly whispered. "I'm sorry about the things I said before. You know, about you not knowing a thing about being pregnant. I was wrong."

Sirius smiled weakly. "It's alright, Harry."

Harry smiled and as carefully he stood up. "Well, Draco and I are leaving now. Mother said that we're having my favourite for lunch."

The three men were left just looking at each other.

Blaise walked into the empty living room, where Harry and Draco were usually, waiting for him before they went to see Sirius. Blaise stood in the room, not knowing what to do.

The first time Harry and Draco had left him with his parents, it was awkward at best and disaster at worst. He didn't know what to say and they spent the time in silence, until Severus, his father insisted for him to call him by his first name until he felt comfortable enough to call him father, requested for them to have lunch together.

All this time, Sirius, he decided that he didn't know what to call him so calling him by his name was the solution, just watching him, made him uncomfortable. The issue of him being the mother was left unspoken.

Draco told him that Harry and he visited Sirius everyday, in case he wanted to come. He realised that he wanted to. So everyday, for almost a week, he would wait for the couple in the living room before he went to see Sirius, in his room. Things went better when Harry was around. It made him a bit jealous, as if his mother was happier when he saw Harry.

'_That's ridiculous._' Blaise sulked. He consulted his watch and noticed that ten minutes had past, still no Draco and Harry, and not even his father. Blaise decided to just go see his mother. He already knew the way so he didn't see why he couldn't.

The door to his parents' room was slightly open. He knew his parents, like Harry loved to point out, weren't married but were sharing the same room, and he hadn't had a problem accepting it. It was a puzzle to him as to why Harry was being so difficult in accepting the fact.

Through the door Blaise saw his mother alone on the bed, his father nowhere to be seen. He put his hand on the handle; ready to go in when he noticed that his mother was talking to himself.

Sirius had his hands bent in front of his chest, like he was carrying a baby; he was singing to the empty air in his hands.

Blaise hurriedly went to him. He grabbed his mother hands and shook him lightly.

"I'm here. I'm back."

"Shane?" Sirius asked with a daze look, but hastily corrected himself. "Blaise… sorry."

Blaise gritted his teeth. At his home, his adopted mother would call him _Blaise_ and then apologize and call him _Shane_. Now he had his real mother doing the same thing. Except he called him _Shane_ and then avoided his eyes and called him _Blaise_. This was driving him crazy.

"You may call me Shane, you don't have to apologize… mother." Blaise added hesitantly. It was one thing to think of that man as his mother and his ex Potions professor as his father but to actually call them that was a completely different matter.

"It's weird." Sirius tried to offer him a smile.

"Yeah." Blaise sat on the bed, and took a look around. "Where is… father?"

"Don't force yourself into something you definitely aren't ready for."

Blaise turned around so fast that he almost felt from the bed.

"Er… morning."

Severus nodded. He walked to where his son and lover sat and stopped just a step from Blaise. "I know this is a little weird, I've never been a father before, I don't know how to do it, but I'll try. Though you might find that I'm not a good father."

"I'm sorry." Sirius looked at his hands. "I should have told you before."

"It wasn't your fault." Severus told him harshly.

"I wish… I wish I could have my baby back." Sirius curled his hands around his body. "I miss my baby."

"Do you want to turn back time?" Blaise felt sad that his mother couldn't accept him, couldn't accept the fact that he was already grown.

"I don't want to go back to Azkaban!" Sirius shook his head wildly.

Blaise just stood there watching his father tried to calm his mother.

"I won't let that happen. I promise, I'll never leave you again." Severus gently shook Sirius, trying to make him to listen. "This time, I'll never let you go."

"Sorry." Blaise looked at his parents. "That's not what I meant."

Whatever Blaise was about to say was stopped by the angry foodsteps.

Sirius forgot his sadness when Harry came in pouting; his face was red as if he had just cried.

"Look, babe, I said I'm sorry, okay?" Draco tried to sweet talk his moody mate.

Harry glared at him and then walked to the bed, on the unoccupied side, and just laid beside his godfather.

"Harry?"

"Oh, Sirius. I should have listened to you and not agreed to marry Draco." Harry ignored Draco.

"What did he do?" Severus wasn't interested, just being polite.

"He stole my muffins." Harry pouted.

"What?" Blaise grinned.

"You had four already." Draco tried to keep his calm.

"Yeah, but I wanted the blueberry one too."

"You like chocolate, and strawberry." Draco pointed out.

"Yes, I like chocolate but the twins like strawberry _and_ blueberry." Harry said stubbornly.

"Why don't you tell the house elves to make some more?" Severus raised one eyebrow.

"I did." Draco gritted his teeth. "But he's still not happy with me. He didn't even spare a glance at them."

"I was hungry before, now I'm not." Harry pouted.

"So that's why you two are late." Blaise nodded.

"And here I was just about to thank the deity that just for once you're not coming here." Severus smirked.

"If you're not happy to see me here, I'll take Sirius home with me." Harry stuck his tongue out, but then he returned to his sad, unhappy mood. "I'm not going back, so I'll take Sirius… Blaise can take Sirius and me to live with him."

"Look, I'm sorry, okay." Draco sighed frustratedly.

Harry still didn't budge.

"Fine, next time I'll let myself starve to death, so you can have all the muffins for your self." Draco snarled, before he could stop himself. '_Oops_.'

It was comical to Blaise, how Draco and his parents cringed, as if waiting for the inevitable to happen.

Draco slowly took steps backward, his eyes darting to the door, contemplating how soon he could reach the exit before Harry hex him.

"I'm sorry, Draco." Harry bowed his head. "Don't leave me please."

Draco stopped in his track. "No, Harry darling, it's not your fault, really."

"Are you still hungry?" Harry looked at him with his green eyes, so big behind his glasses. "I can cook you something. They never complain about my cooking, I swear it's safe."

Blaise frowned. "Who are they?"

"My muggle family." Harry answered. He reached Draco's robe and gave a little tug, "Don't get angry with me please."

Draco smiled, even when he was cursing the muggles he didn't want Harry to get upset. "I trust your cooking skill, but I've already had my breakfast. Why don't you take a rest," Draco gently pushed Harry to sleep next to Sirius.

Harry smiled, "I promise, next time I'll share. I don't want you to die of hunger."

Draco nodded. "Here, let me take your glasses off."

"I want to sleep, but you have to wake me when they arrive." Harry didn't let go of Draco's hand. He returned to Sirius and smiled. "I was so nervous I couldn't sleep last night."

"Who's coming?" Sirius looked at Draco for answers.

Draco only shrugged his shoulder. "I don't know, I hardly care. He said he had a surprise for you."

The mystery was solved when once again Severus' servant announced the Zabinis' arrival.

"Do I have to meet them?" Sirius frowned.

Draco rose from his seat and went to wake Harry. "I think they are Harry's guests. He did mention something about inviting someone to see you."

Severus frowned. Quinn Zabini had owled him a few days ago, sending his regrets and asking for permission to see Sirius, to return something of his. Making up his mind, Severus told his son to show the Zabinis in to this room.

Harry yawned. He was still sleepy but Draco's kiss never failed to wake him. He opened his eyes into another awkwardly silent room. Draco was sitting in the chair beside him next to bed. The Zabinis were sitting on the couch in the small sitting area, on the other side of the bed; Severus sat on the opposite, while Blaise looked uncomfortable next to Severus.

"Draco?" Harry smiled sleepily.

"Yes?"

"My glasses, please?" Harry let Draco put his glasses back on, he looked around, and blushed. "Why are they here?"

"I thought you invited them?" Draco was amused.

"I mean, why are they in this room? They should be in the living room." Harry looked terrified. "I sleep funny."

The others, even Sirius, was smiling, breaking the heavy air.

"Sirius shouldn't be moving a lot, remember?"

"Yeah." Harry nodded. He looked at Sirius and tilted his head. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Sirius forced a small smile.

"Come on." Harry walked to Sirius' side and pulled him out of the bed. "They are your guests."

Sirius let himself be pushed into the empty seat between Severus and Blaise. Harry then took the chair Draco offered and sat near the older Zabinis.

Morgana handed a medium size box to Severus, doubting Sirius would ever take it if it were given to him. "It's all yours." She told Sirius.

"Why?" Sirius' eyes were empty, though his voice held the urgency. "I never hurt you, why you did this to me?"

Quinn held his head high despite the guilt he felt. "No, you never hurt me. In fact, you saved me once." He smiled when he met the surprised look on the younger wizard. "I fell from my broom just right in front of you door. And you invited me in. We talked a lot, and I knew that you had a baby boy and that you didn't let the father know about your son. And that your parents had disinherited you."

"Then why?" Sirius sneered.

"You were a nice young man, I could never forget you." He hastily explained when he saw the dark look on the Potion Master's eyes. "If I had a son, I wished my son would be just like you. Back then I was still active in the Ministry and I heard that the Potters were murdered. They were coming to you to arrest you. I couldn't let it happened. But when I arrived, I didn't find you. Just the baby." Quinn nodded to Blaise. "I know I had no right, but I took your son along with his things. I couldn't let the Aurors take your son if they were to know about him. I knew it was just my selfish reasoning, but I beg you to forgive me."

Sirius was surprised when Severus gently wiped the tears from his face. He didn't realise that he had cried.

"But Blaise loves you so much." Morgana smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, I mean Shane."

Sirius shook his head. "He's been called Blaise for most of his life."

Blaise shot grateful smile at his biological mother. He hadn't been able to sleep well for the last week, wondering who he was now. Shane was his real name but he was used to his current name. _Shane_ made him felt discomfited.

"We didn't know what to do with him; he just cried looking for his mama. And when he was not crying, he held his broom saying he needed to practise for his father." Morgana continued.

Harry and Draco snickered at this, making Blaise blush uncharacteristically.

"We decided to adopt Blaise as our grandchild." Quinn added. "Little Shane only knows about his name. We promised him to look for his father. We'd been through your things, but we hadn't had the clue about the father. That's when it happened. Shane fell from his broom and got amnesia."

Sirius silently listened to the explanation. He didn't actually write a diary or write about Severus being the father of his son. Well, he did have a pensive, but it was guarded, without the password, no one could have access to it.

"When he woke up, he called me mother. It made me so happy. We had tried to have our own child but due to my health I can't bear a child. I was so happy to be called mother. I asked my husband to change the adoption certificate and change Shane's name. I'm sorry." Morgana cried.

The room was quiet, only the sobs from the older Zabini heard.

"Thank you." Sirius smiled. "Thank you for raising my baby. I can't have it any other way."

"Over the years, we had put more of Blaise things there." Morgana pointed the box.

"Can I open it?" Sirius looked expectantly at his lover.

Severus frowned. He didn't want to stress Sirius more but he couldn't deny him. He laid the heavy box next to Sirius.

Sirius opened the box and looked at stacks of photo album. He took one and gasped when he looked at a photo of Blaise sitting on Severus' shoulder.

"Ah, that's Draco's birthday." Severus explained.

Harry moved to stand behind his godfather for a better look. Draco bent next to Harry. Blaise didn't know what to do, so he didn't move from his seat despite the building embarrassment.

"Yeah right," Draco nodded. "I've known him since we were three. We were best friends ever since and we invited each other to each other's birthday. That was the father and son contest and since Mr. Zabini wasn't there, Severus offered himself to participate." Draco smirked.

Sirius turned the album and looked at more pictures of Severus and Blaise. "You said you didn't know the father but how come you have so many pictures of him."

"We were just guessing." Quinn smiled. "Beside Blaise here was growing fond of him. It never happened before."

Another pictures showed the five year old Draco and Blaise with Severus in a study room.

"Ah, fail potion." Severus smirked. "Impressive explosion for a first timer, I should add."

Sirius tensed. "Anybody hurt?"

"No." Severus still wore the smirk. "Just sore pride. They stopped proclaiming themselves as the next Potion Masters." It gained a snicker from Harry.

Blaise turned to look at his adoptive parents and groaned. "Did you have to put that picture? It's embarrassing."

"We thought your parents would want to know all about you." Morgana smiled sweetly.

"What's so embarrassing about it?" Sirius managed a small smile. "I was there when you wet your pyjamas."

Another groans. "But Harry…"

Draco growled at his best friend. He put his hand on his pregnant spouse protectively.

Sirius put the album aside. He looked at his son and shyly asked. "Do you mind if I…?"

Blaise didn't wait the sentence to finish. He quickly took his mother's hand and put it on his face.

Sirius tentatively touched Blaise's face. "My son. I always wonder what had happened to you. When I first saw you at Hogwarts, I kept wondering if you were my son."

"Then why didn't you ask me?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid that your father would hate me for not telling him about you, I was afraid if you were my son, you would have hated me for not being there for you. But mostly I was afraid if you were not my son and I was haunted by my thoughts as to whether you were still alive or not. And if you were my son and you were happy with your parents, I was afraid to destroy your happiness and have had you hate me for that."

"I understand." Blaise smiled.

The room was quiet until the older Zabinis stood up, preparing to leave.

"We've done what we have to." Morgana smiled. "We know there's so much you want to talk about. I'll come later when you're healthier." She added hesitantly, but smiled when Sirius nodded.

Quinn nodded slowly. "We, yesterday, changed the certificate back to the first one. I told you the truth when I said that I wished to have a son like you."

"Thank you." Sirius smiled warmly.

"Do I and Draco have to leave too?" Harry spoke as the couple left them.

"Of course not." Sirius turned to hug Harry. "You are family too."

Severus put the box away. At Sirius' questioning look he frowned. "You can look through it on the bed. You still need to rest."

Sirius nodded and let Severus carry him. He smiled when Harry took the box and trailed him to the bed. They looked at more and more pictures of Blaise, sometimes with Draco and Severus in it, sometime with Quinn and Morgana, but mostly of Blaise. To Sirius it was like watching his son grow up, though it didn't feel the same as if he was there himself.

"What is that, Sirius?" Harry looked at the pensive.

Sirius smiled. "It's my pensive, well, actually it's Blaise'; most of it is of my pregnancy." Sirius motioned to his son to come closer and handed him the pensive. "It's yours."

"Thanks." Blaise's eyes glistened with some unshed tears.

"Actually it was Lily's idea. If something happened to me, at least my baby would have had something to remind him of me." Sirius smiled sadly at Harry. "You had one too, but I guess it had been destroyed."

Harry nodded; he was oblivious of the pity looks he got. "It's brilliant, though I don't think anything will happen to me." Harry grinned. He turned when Draco hugged him from behind, he kissed him to ease the worry written on his husband's face. "I'll be fine."

Sirius smiled back. "You're right. Nothing bad will happen. Your father thought it was silly, because he believed everything would be alright."

"Pregnancy makes people more emotional." Severus nodded, earning himself twin glares from Sirius and Harry.

"Anyway, it's become a habit." Sirius grinned. "It's like writing a diary. It has some of Lily's and James' memories."

"Oh, can I see it, please?"

"Go ahead." Sirius smiled. "But it has password."

Blaise raised an eyebrow.

"It's your father's name."

1 December 04, 3:03 pm

Sorry it's came out really late, but I hope the length worth the waiting. So tell me if you like it, hate it or if I should rewrite it.

Anyway I'd like to thank those who review

**mysteriouschick **: thanks, I'll remember your email when I need your help. I think I'll try to contact my current beta first

**Yana5 **: You guess right, I plan to put them together.

**Snowgr**l : hehe, I hope you like this chapter. It's been a long seven months, sorry.

**slasherbabe** : hope you didn't get disappointed.

**HOnEyskY **

**shola**

**HpDeVoTeE**

**ProudSlytherin**

**Shinka** : actually I wrote another story that I didn't post here, it has DMxHP with SSxSB in same portion, a little angst though. Take a look at my page just another shameless self promotion

**Taddybear**

**Demon Child**

**Whoever out there who push the review button many times to make me write faster**

**Fairy J** : it took me months to write this chapter, sorry

**Malfoy Angel**

**Sweet-single** : yup, another right guess. As a gift, there's be a little of remus/fred in future chapter

**noali** : thanks, hope it's still understandable though

**Kaleena Mason**

**inu400**

**Makalani Astral**

**Isis-mystic** : I say I'll finish this story, but with baby turtle crawling speed.

**baby devil** : yup, twins as in a boy and a girl

**the-mpreg-spirit**

**Lady34**

**Drovna Malfoy **

**Sarahamanda**

Sorry if I miss someone out.


	20. the memory

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Spoilers: up to book five.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts and post Hogwarts.

Note: unbeta-ed (many grammar mistakes here), all the beta-ed chapters are posted to my website.

Harry's pregnancy : Six months

Chapter Nineteenth The Memory

"Severus Snape?" Harry asked when he suddenly felt the pull of the pensive.

Harry felt a bit dizzy after the sudden movement, he sighed gratefully when he felt someone held him. He looked up and smiled when he caught the worry look on his husband's face.

"You shouldn't just leave like that."

"But I know you're coming." Harry kissed Draco's cheek. He turned around and his smile widened when he saw that everyone was coming. "Are you guys following me in?" Harry smiled. "That's so sweet."

Severus snorted. "I followed Sirius."

"It's my pensive, Harry." Blaize mocked scolded him.

Harry only shrugged his shoulder and ignored him. "Hey, I heard something." He walked to the voices. "That's mum." He dragged Draco into what look like a living room.

_"Damn it." A very pregnant Sirius hauled himself up. "I hate bathroom."_

_"Oh, chill out, Sirius." Lily smiled happily. "You only have another week and you will be with your baby__while __I have to wait for another three weeks."_

"Mum?" Harry walked to his mother. He couldn't stop smiling now; he finally met his mother.

_"Easy for you to say." Sirius grumbled when he sat back. "You have poor James carry you."_

_"Why didn't you tell him?" Lily frowned. "I know he will take responsible."_

_"Yeah," Sirius growled. "Responsible. I don't want to be a responsib__ility. Beside, it's not that he cared. He left me __on our anniversary of all day. I hate him." Sirius sobbed. He looked mortified by his tears a__nd quickly wiped his face using his sleeve._

_"Look, Sirius. Maybe he's been looking for you and couldn't find you. Nobody knows you're staying with us."_

_"Yeah, and the last time I heard he's taking his apprenticeship."_

_"So?"_

_"I know he's brilliant, Lily, in Potions I mean." Sirius smiled sadly. "I always know that being a Potions Master is what he always wants. I can't take t__hat from him."_

_"What do you mean?"__ Lily frowned._

_"Well, he would have to choose between his future and his son. I don't want him to hate his own son."_

_Lily walked to Sirius and sat beside him. "Now, Siri, what if he found out about your son and he hates you for not telling him."_

Severus cringed at the scene before him. He did come back a week later for Sirius, but he was too late. The small flat Sirius ranted was empty. A layer of dust covered the floor and furniture, just like an abandon room.

_Sirius turned to look at Lily. "He lost his right on the night he left me. I swear the time when he found out about our son will be the time when I died. Unless…"_

_"Unless what?"_

_"Unless Shane wanted to know him."_

"Sirius?" Harry, feeling the distressed aura coming from his godfather and he wanted to lift it a bit, "You have breasts."

"I did." Sirius blushed.

"Hey, do I get to see you nurse Blaise?" Harry grinned. "Nah, where should I find it?" He was about to walk when he heard a masculine voice.

_"Oh, shit." James Potter looked worried. "I'm not that late, am I?" He was carrying a box and a shopping bag._

_"Language, Jamie."__ Lily scolded his husband._

Severus was surprised. The Lily Evans he knew always speaks softly, but now he saw a stern Mrs. Potter.

_"We have babies here."_

_"Sorry, love."__ James cringed inwardly._

_"What took you so long?" Sirius crossed his hands. He looked intimidating enough despite the bulging stomach._

_"Well, it's not easy to find the ice cream flavour you want." James showed the label, avocado and jackfruit._

_"Not flirting with some sexy thin bitch, are you?" Lily narrowed his eyes._

_"Really, with two gorgeous, demanding," James added the last one quietly, "pregnant wife and brother I adore, how can I have interest in others?"_

"He's clever, your father." Draco grinned, enduring the pain when Harry pinched him.

_"Yeah right." Sirius snorted._

_"Really," James put out the pizza. "Why are you crying?"_

_"You know how I'm __always sad when I'm hungry." Sirius shrugged his shoulder._

_"More like bitching." Again, James said under his breath._

"What?" The real Sirius walked to his best friend. "I thought you love me."

_"Excuse me?" Lily raised her delicate eyebrow._

_"Ehm, I was wondering if you want to eat your pizza first or your ice cream, though I don't understand why you would want mayonnaise?"_

_"Give it to me." Lily took the ice creams box from James' hands while Sirius took the mayonnaise. _

All the observers except Harry swallowed in disgusted as Lily added the ice creams on top of the pizza and Sirius poured the mayonnaise generously as if it was a chocolate topping on the ice creams.

_"Do you want some?"__ Sirius asked kindly._

_"I don't know you eat that kind of food." James looked nauseating._

_"Yeah, we have it at least twice a month, but we__'re running out of mayonnaise and ice cream, so we have to wait for you." Sirius answered after he swallowed._

_"Well, enjoy your dinner. I'm going to make some tea." James was about to leave when he heard Sirius' distressed voice._

_"Oh no."_

_"Sirius?" James was ready at this side. "What's wrong?"_

_"I think little Shane want to see the world now." Sirius tried to breath._

_"Are you sure?" James paled. "It's a week early."_

_"Well, the mediwitch said it might happen." Lily reminded him._

_"What should I do?" James worriedly held Sirius' hand. "How can I help you?"_

_"Call the mediwitch and bring Sirius to his room." Lily rolled her eyes._

And then the memory ended.

"I think it's time to go." Severus said. He had seen enough and his guilty feeling was enough to last him his lifetime.

"Oh, but I want to see more." Harry frowned.

"There's always tomorrow, Harry." Sirius smiled. "You may come back again."

"Okay."

But the scene changed again, into the later memory by the look of the babies.

"I thought we're leaving." Severus drawled, not quite angry since he too wanted to know more about Sirius' and his son's life.

_The __memory showed them the now one year Harry._

"Ah, Harry's birthday." Sirius smiled.

_Baby Harry was laughing happily as his father swayed him__ up in the air._

_"Stop it, James. He might throw up on your face."_

_"Let them have some fun, Lily." Sirius grinned._

_Lily shook her head. She walked to her husband to retrieve her baby._

_Sirius bent to look at his quiet son. "Do you want some cake, Shane?"_

_"No."_

_"He's not sick, is he?" James walked to sit next to his friend._

_"Mama?" Shane looked jealously at Harry._

_"Do you want something?"_

_"Papa."_

_Sirius went pale. "I'm sorry, love, but papa couldn't be with you now."_

_Shane didn't understand. He couldn't understand why Harry had his papa and mama while he could only have his mama. __"Papa… papa." Shane raised his chubby little hands. __"Papa… papa... papa…"_

_"I'm sorry, Shane." Sirius couldn't hold back his tear. He was grateful when James took his son._

_"Well, I'm not your papa, Shane, but until your papa can make it here, I'll be your papa, okay?" James lifted Shane above his head just like he did to Harry. "Do you want me to be your papa?"_

_"Papa?" Shane giggled as James lifted him higher and higher. "Papa..."_

_Little Harry looked at his brother and lifted his hands toward his father. __"Papa… papa…."_

_"Wow." James laughed. "Help me."_

_"Serve you right." Lily smiled as __she handed a squirming Harry to his husband._

_"I wish Remmy is here." James flashed his happy smile. "I bet he would willingly play papa for little Shane."_

_Sirius smiled sadly. "I haven't heard from him since we graduated."_

_"Nah, __there's nothing I can't handle." James grinned at the little babies in his hands and attacked them by kissing them __at their ticklish __spots._

Severus paled after the scene. He tried to force a smile but realised that he only made a sad attempt.

"I think it's enough for now, Harry." Draco frowned.

"But Draco…"

"I know you're not tired, but Sirius is." Draco smiled.

Sirius only smiled, he wasn't tired actually, having spent days on bed, but he needed a rest from his emotional memory. He could see that with every moment Severus getting paler and guiltier.

"Okay." Harry pouted. "But you get me the pizza."

"You're not serious are you?" Draco frowned.

Harry grinned. "Don't worry. I won't add anything weird and eat it like someone I know."

"Hey," Sirius protested, "I was pregnant. It's not my fault I liked it that way."

"Are you saying that it's my fault, mother?" Blaise spoke, he now believed that Sirius was his real mother, and it made him calling him 'mother' easier.

Sirius only smiled. He gave Severus' hand a little pull. "Let's go home."

"You know." Blaise smirked at Draco, "There're many things you could learn from your father-in-law."

Harry frowned at his so-called brother. "Hey, since you're going out with Neville, I think we should tell him that if he accept you marriage proposal, Severus will be his father-in-law. I think he would be ecstatic."

Severus cringed inwardly. "You're going out with Longbottom?"

"Do you mind?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"He knows no Potions."

"Well, like father like son, I think." Sirius smirked. "I hardly know any Potions."

"So, I'm the only one with a Potions Master capacity." Harry smiled smugly.

Draco gently put a lock of Harry's hair behind his ear. "Well, I didn't know that baby Shane is so cute."

"Yeah," Harry grinned. "He called my father 'papa'."

Blaise blushed. "I don't even remember it."

"Well, you saw it."

Sirius smiled at his son before turned to look at his lover. "It was definitely Lily's fault. He made Sh… Blaise called me mama. I tried to make him call me papa."

When they were back, Sirius asked the quiet Severus to make a duplicate of the pensive, and gave it to Harry.

"Really, it's for me?" Harry grinned happily. "Oh, thank you, Sirius." Harry hugged his godfather tightly. "Thank you so much. I love you."

Sirius chuckled. "I love you too."

Blaise watched with jealousy. '_Why can't he treat me like he treat Harry?_'

"Well," Harry smiled. "I'll spend the next few days with this pensive, so if you miss me, just give a call and I'll come."

Severus rolled his eyes. "You're too active for a pregnant one."

"Then maybe you'll come and visit us." Draco spoke before Harry opened his mouth. "Mother and father also enjoy your company."

Harry's eyes caught the box left by the Zabinis and reached to open it as he casually asked Blaise, "So Blaise, what do you think of your real parents?"

Blaise was surprise but also thankful. Now he could tell his parents without being too embarrassed for being emotional. "Well, I wonder why my father left my mother, pregnant and alone."

"Hm…" Harry wasn't really listening, he browsed through the many pictures and shared it with Draco, and they laughed together.

"You're not listening." Blaise accused him.

"I didn't know he was pregnant." Severus said quietly.

"I wasn't alone." Sirius for the first time looked into Blaise' eyes. "Come here." He motioned his son to sit next to him. "I was angry, but I never regretted, even for one single second that I have you." Sirius caressed his son's face. "I love you."

Blaise hugged his mother tightly and whispered. "Thank you, mummy."

Sirius returned the hugged, he could feel the acceptance in that simple words. He looked at Severus and silently mouthed, "I love you."

The new united family turned at the Malfoys when they hear them laughed again.

"What's so funny?" Blaise frowned.

"This." Harry showed him the pictured of little Shane smiling amid the mess him made through breakfast. He held his spoon proudly as if it was a sword.

"Ah," Severus chuckled. "It's the first time you had breakfast by yourself."

Blaise took the picture and then he gave it to his father. "I look cool."

Severus only smirked.

"Hey, it's me." Harry shout in excitement.

"You look cute even when you're a baby." Draco grinned.

Sirius, again, explained it to them. "When Blaise was six months old, I decided to move out from your parents' place. It was the first time you two had been separated. Your parents took you with them when they first visit us, and you cried when they wanted to take you home."

"I don't know you love me that much, Harry." Blaise grinned, ignoring Draco's glare.

"Hey, I don't remember that." Harry smiled.

"Well, I think it's time for us to go home, Harry." Draco said without compromising.

"But…"

"No but." Draco frowned. "Do you want to bring the pensive with you?"

"Of course." Harry tried to stand up quickly, and grabbed the pensive, as if afraid that Draco would change his mind.

Sirius only shook his head. "Harry…"

"Yeah?"

"Although it was a duplicate of my pensive, it held your mother's memories too. You should use her password to use it."

"Is it my Dad's name?"

"No, it's your name."

"Oh?" Harry didn't know what to say so he only nodded. "I'll see you again later, Sirius, just take a lot of rest. I hated to see you so paled and tired."

"I have had enough rest." Sirius crunched his nose in detest. "And thank you for today."

Harry nodded and waved his hand as he let Draco stirred him out.

"Wait, Draco…" Harry breathed heavily.

Draco turned to look at his pregnant spouse and felt guilty when he saw that Harry was out of his breath.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Draco held him tightly.

Harry shook his head. "What's wrong with you?"

"I just can't stand one more minute in there."

"I thought you like Sirius." Harry's eyes were full of accusation.

"I do like him." Draco scowled. "I just don't like it that you had such a close relation with Blaise, when I didn't even know you. We don't have pictures of us or memory when we were children."

Harry smiled. "You are jealous, aren't you?"

"Me? Jealous of him?" Draco sneered. "You got to be kidding."

"Yeah, right." Harry smiled. "Let's go home."

"I'm not jealous." Draco pouted.

"I know." Harry turned back to look at his husband. "Let's race to our room, the loser had to do all the winner's wishes."

"You said it Harry." Draco smiled, as he followed closely behind Harry. Loser or winner, he would end up doing all Harry's wishes so why not be a loser and made Harry smile, hm?

Ö

"Well," Blaise stood up. "I think it's time for me to leave."

"We have many rooms here, you can choose one and stay here." This time Severus beat Sirius; he really didn't like the hesitation when Sirius talked to their son.

"I know, Papa." Blaise said happily, he liked it when his father's face changed into annoyance because he wasn't sure what to say to him. Really unlike the arrogant professor he knew most of his life.

"Call me anything but papa." Severus cut his son.

"Why not?" Blaise smirked. "Call you 'Father' will confuse me with my adopted father, call you uncle is weird. So it's Papa or Daddy or Dad."

Severus scowled. "Fine, suit yourself."

Blaise grinned victoriously at his mother. "I'll be back tomorrow. Beside, you two need to talk." Blaise winked and then left.

"He's more and more like you." Severus tried to smile.

"Is that bad?" Sirius asked curiously. "I know I've been such a nuisance this few days."

Severus knelt beside the bed and took Sirius' hands. "I don't mind. You may bother me for the rest of my life."

Sirius smiled. "Are you sure? You might regret saying it later."

"I love you, Sirius, I lost you once, I did something stupid and I might make other stupid things but please, Sirius, never leave me again."

"I love you too, Sev, I'll never leave you. You have to try very hard if you want to kick me out of your life."

Severus felt his heart lightened. "Thank you for giving me such a wonderful son. Can you believe that I had known him for most of his life?"

Sirius chuckled. "And you didn't know that he's your son?"

"How could I?" Severus lifted an eyebrow. "Though watching him always bring my mind back to you."

"Thank you, that's flattering." Sirius pouted.

Severus gently kissed the pouted lips. "Sorry for all the sadness I cause."

Sirius cupped his lover's face. "Stop saying sorry, Sev. The mistakes were partly mine too. Can't we just forget and start a new life?"

Severus only nodded, knowing that he would never forgive himself. "You're a nice person, Sirius Black, and you're mine. That's too good to be true." Severus smiled sadly. "Didn't you blame me for everything?"

Sirius starred back blankly. "Of course I blamed you. I blamed you when I was sad, I blamed you when I was sick, I also blamed you when it's raining, I blamed you for everything. See how important you are to me? I can't be without you. Who else am I going to blame when you're not around?"

"That's so sweet, love."

"You know, it is the time for you to kiss me till I ran out of breath." Sirius grinned.

When Severus kissed him deeply, Sirius felt so wonderful. He got a strong feeling that from now on he would live happily ever after. He couldn't write a better happy ending. His life had just been completed.

"You still a good kisser." Sirius grinned.

"Really? Tell me, Mr. Black," Severus growled dangerously. "How many people had ever kissed you before?"

"You mean minus James?" Sirius asked innocently.

"Wrong answer." Severus narrowed his eyes.

Sirius laughed happily. He loved to see the jealousy and possessiveness of his lover.

"Better be no one but me." Severus enjoyed the sweet laugh, slowly but sure the sweet, strong and happy man he had been falling in love with was coming back to him.

Sirius blushed when his stomach protested. He had lost his appetite drastically since Harry's birthday.

"So, how about dinner?"

"It sounds nice." Sirius allowed himself to be carried to the dining room.

Ö

When Blaise stepped out of the fireplace, his adopted parents were waiting for him.

"How is he?" Morgana's worry was written all over her face.

"He's fine, mother." Blaise smiled.

"You should stay over." Quinn said.

"They need to talk, beside I don't think I'm ready."

Morgana smiled fondly at his adoptive son, or grandson now. "Sit here, Blaise." She lovingly caressed his head. "We already change the certificate back. We think you should call us grandpa and grandma."

"That's weird." Blaise grinned.

"I know, but then you won't confuse us with your parents."

Blaise chuckled. "Don't worry, it had been solved. I just call them 'Mama and Papa'."

Morgana smiled. "You are a good kid, Blaise, always. But I want us to be family."

Blaise nodded. "I'll try, but I might forget sometime."

"We love you, son." Quinn nodded proudly. "We're very proud of you. I'm sorry for our selfish act but we want the best for you."

"I know." Blaise smiled again. He would never blame his adoptive parents, or grandparents. Thanks to them, he had a wonderful childhood. He would always be grateful for whatever they had done for him.

"We've talked and decided that you should live with your parents. Don't you feel like you left us, or something. You now have two houses, Blaise, you've given us many happiness. I know it's not easy for you, just remember that we love you."

That night Blaise could hardly sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, his mother's memory came back to him. He felt sorry for his real parents.

Sighed. "Well, at least I have a real family now. I have parents and grandparents. Ah, and brother too." Blaise felt asleep with a smile on his face. He dreamed about little Harry crying out loud because he didn't want to leave him.

10 July 05, 0:12 pm

Hello, everybody, sorry for the lateness and the shortness of this chapter . I'll try to write longer chapters later since it's almost reach the end of the story.

And I want to thank everyone who had read and review:

Layce74 Sarahamanda tinkita Yana5 Jen (I know, I had posted the beta-ed chapter at my page) Rowenna sweetsingle (nope, but you can say it again ) pinkmoonbunny2002 CrazyForYou blu sanada Anny Pervert Snape Pure Black CiCo Goldensong Taddybear joanna SPSB LittelWolf Mistress Vamp Mrkaba (a good idea, but I don't really know about Occlumency so I might write a dream sequence instead ) rosa Salior-Moon (Narcissa and Sirius are cousin. Since Sirius is Harry godfather, and he was like a brother to James, it makes Shane and Harry like an adoptive brother; did I just confuse you more?) baby devil Shinigami (that will be for another chapter ) Lalainmepants swampthang mini pouce (don't worry bout your English, do you know how many reviewers complaining my English?) skimmie MysticSilverAngel15 (I was bad at scheme so Voldie wasn't the focus on my story but he would sure come out on later chapter) caty2005 volleypickle16 sappjody Lela951 (I'm sure continue writing it, but with a baby turtle' pace ) Shinigami (like Mrkaba request, I'll write a dream sequence, as for Sirius' marriage, I already gave it a thought) the penguins are coming (thank you) -poisonandpills- (sorry it took me so long to write this) Althea

Thanks again, and sorry for the lateness.


	21. the proposal

Just the truth

Author: Pokari, R

Disclaimer: you know it's not mine

Summary: Malfoys are nice?! And Harry's got pregnant.

Pairings: Harry/Draco, Sirius/Severus, Ron/Hermione

Warnings: male pregnancy.

Spoilers: up to book five.

Time: 7th year at Hogwarts and post Hogwarts

Note: Unbeta-ed

Harry's pregnancy : Six months and two weeks

Chapter Twentieth The Proposal

Watching Harry sleeping always brought smiles on Draco's lips. Two weeks had passed since Harry got the pensive and there was not a day passed without Harry 'seeing his parents' and Draco had threatened to take it away if Harry didn't take his much needed rest.

"I'm not tired." Harry would say.

"So now that you could just see your parents, you don't need me anymore." Draco feigned wounded.

"Don't tell me you're jealous." Harry grinned.

"I am." Draco pouted playfully. "So come shower me with your love and attention."

"And I thought I am the pregnant one." Harry giggled.

Draco smiled at the memory. He was glad that the pensive had altered his focus from the fact that Sirius was still unmarried and living with Severus, and they already had a son together, who was also their friend since childhood. Though Harry wouldn't remember the last fact, he had the pensieve that could prove it.

"Er, morning." Harry mumbled.

"Morning, love." Draco grinned. It always entertained him to watch Harry trying to wake up.

"Hmm." Harry wanted to turn around so that he could hug Draco, but his big stomach prevented any closeness he desired. And in order to block the sunray, he reached for Draco's arm and used it to cover his eyes.

Draco chuckled. He kissed Harry slowly and gently. "Time to wake up, love."

Harry started to protest again. "But it was still morning." Harry said when he finally could open his eyes and looked at his husband.

"I have to go to the office." Draco started and tried not to smile when he caught Harry's disappointed expression. "I do have to work."

"I know." Harry sighted. Suddenly as if he finally realised something, his face lite up.

"NO." Draco shook his head before Harry opened his mouth. "You're not going to spend your day looking at the pensive."

Harry pouted.

"Mother misses you, Harry. She said she hadn't been able to spend the day in your company. Beside, I want you to wait for me. I would like to see your childhood as much as you wanted to see your parents."

"Fine." Harry glared half heartedly. "But you have to be home early."

"I will." Draco smiled lopsidedly. "Want to come and shower with me?"

Sweet smile slowly graced Harry's mouth. "Sure, Mr. Malfoy."

Ö

Thirty minutes later Harry and Draco, hand in hand, walked into the dining room. They were laughing about something and looked absolutely happy.

Narcissa smiled sadly. Harry's pregnancy was almost seven months long now. In the next two and a half months they would have to decide what to do to keep them safe, Harry and the babies. They would never be able to relax and put their guard down until Voldemort was banished for good.

Narcissa glanced at her husbad. '_Sepeeating_ _Harry from the babies and Draco would be too cruel._' Narcissa thought gloomily. She would do whatever she could to keep the smiles on Harry's and Draco's faces.

Narcissa was taken aback when harry hugged her and gave her a good morning kiss on her left cheek. She smiled when he saw Harry gave Lucius flying kisses from a safe distance.

Lucius ignored the scene although he saw what Harry did from above his Daily Prophet.

Harry was just about to eat his toast when their guests arrived. "Sirius." Harry left his breakfast and went to greet his godfather.

"Hi…" Sirius smiled shyly. "Severus took me here."

"Really." Harry even smiled at the sour Potion Master.

"Upon Lucius' invitation." Severus growled.

Harry beamed at his father-in-law.

"Well, since I'm taking your husband to work, I thought I might as well give you toys to play with. Just to keep you occupy and out of trouble."

Harry ignored the jibe. Instead he strolled to him and gave the older man a hug before he started to fuss Sirius to sit between Narcissa and himself.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco lifted his eyebrow.

"He has no time for family reunion." Severus sneered.

"Why is that?" Harry asked.

"He has a date with Neville." Sirius said softly.

Severus glared at his lover. "If you don't say it, I might be able to forget it."

Harry and Narcissa rolled their eyes. "Denial." Harry whispered to his godfather.

But Lucius understand his friend's feeling. He also wanted the best for his son. Luckily Harry wasn't even half as bad as the walking disaster as Severus always claimed a certain ex-student of his was. And Harry even gave him a grandson and a granddaughter at once, Lucius smiled proudly. Lucius was actually feeling happy that he decided to be a warm and kind host.

"Coffee, Sirius?"

"Eer…" Sirius was torn being polite and honest. "No, thanks. Coffee makes me sick."

Lucius lifted his eyebrow.

"It's true." Severus answered; he was getting himself comfortable with a cup of coffee and croissants. "And it wasn't a pretty sight."

"Are you alright, Sirius?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Of course. I don't always feel sick, you know." Sirius smiled.

"Yes," Narcissa agreed. "You even glow. I really think you should get a thorough check up, Sirius."

"All right." Sirius answered uncomfortably. He had forgotten how it felt to have his family being nice to him and caring about his wellbeing.

"No, I mean it." Narcissa frowned. "You do know how important the first three months of pregnancy is."

Severus almost dropped his hot coffee. "Sirius' pregnant?"

"I'm pretty sure." Narcissa smiled. "I know the symptoms."

"Mother, being pregnant isn't a sickness." Draco grinned.

Sirius gaped, a look of disbelieve and happiness shone on his handsome face, and then he looked almost scared when he glance at his lover and his godson.

As expected, Harry pulled out his wand and raised it toward the Potions Master.

"Put it down, love, please." Draco said gently.

"No." Harry glared. "How could you do this to Sirius? You didn't even asked him to marry you or if he even want to have your child. You're not treating him fair." When he didn't get any answer, Harry kept his wand down and turned to his in-laws. "Mother, Father, please, can Sirius stay with up, please. I promise I'll take good care of him."

Draco watched his spouse amusedly. "Nah, Harry, if you're doing this, you wouldn't be fair to Sirius, either. Did you ask Sirius if he wanted to come and stay with us?"

Lucius gave him do-you-think-he's-a-pet look.

Harry looked at his godfather. "Do you want to stay with me?"

Sirius shook his head. "I'm your godfather, Harry, not the other way around."

"You can take Blaise with you." Harry pouted.

"No, thank you." Sirius smiled. "I'm fine the way I am now."

"Sirius…" Harry sighed. He glared at the quiet Poiton Master. "You're so stupid for someone so smart. I gave you suble hints. Lots of them."

"Hints?" Severus said insultingly. "All I saw is a pregnant boy throwing tantrums."

Harry glared. "Now I know Draco is much smarter than you. He knew how to do things right. You know, marriage first that comes the baby."

Before Severus could snap Sirius spoke up with quiver voice. "Please, Harry." Sirius' face was red with shame, "You can't force someone to marry me."

Harry bit his bottom lip. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I just want you to be as happy as me and Draco. I should have known that Draco is much smarted than him, but he shouldn't be that bad, right? I mean he's Blaise' father."

Draco frowned. "Enough about Blaise, Harry."

Lucius smirked. "Please, Draco, don't tell me that you're jealous. I'm shocked."

Draco glared at his father. "I'm not jealous."

Harry just ignored them. He turned to his godfather, wanted to make him feel better. "Do you want this? With honey, it's delicious."

"Yes, thank you." Sirius took the offered toast. Soon the mood was lightened up.

"Don't forget this." Narcissa pulled out chocolate chips out of the thin air.

"It's mine." Harry reached the plate. "Thank you, mother."

"What about this?" Draco waved the muffins.

"Mine, too." Harry kissed Draco's cheeks.

Draco grinned when he caught Sirius' amused look.

"I'm sure you're too full for this." Lucius took away the pitcher of orange juice.

"But, Father, babies need juice, too."

Lucius gave him the pitcer thought he commented dryly. "Im sure the babies are very healthy."

Harry beamed, and when he caught Sirius' look, he whispered a bit too loud. "I'll share with you."

Sirius only smiled. He knew Harry always wanted to have a family, and he was glad that he found one that really cared about him, loved him even. Sirius bit his toast as his mind wonder to Lucius, when they were still students.

Severus watched the Malfoys with surreal feeling as if he was watching movie. When he caught the wistful look on his lover's face, he felt guilty. Harry was right, for someone so smart, he was so thick. He should have proposed Sirius a long time ago.

"Sirius." Narcissa spoke soflty. "I really do mean it when I said that you should have yourself checked. I'll call a healer later."

"No, really, you don't have to."

"It's alright." Narcissa smiled. "Harry needs his check up too."

Harry nodded. "It's fun to have someone checked too."

"Well, thank you, Harry." Sirius sharp tone was softened by his grateful smile.

Ö

"You said what?" Neville looked at his so-called boyfriend as if he had just told him that he was wizard came from the outer space.

"You heard me." Blaise calmly drank his coffee. "My biological mother is Sirius Black and my biological father is Severus Snape. They're living together right now and they had asked me to stay with them. Since we're going out, I thought you should know this."

Neville's face was blank. "Harry's godfather and …"

"The nasty Potion Master." Blaise smirked.

Neville grinned sheepishly. "He's your father, you're shouldn't say that."

"I shouldn't." Blaise nodded. "I just stated the fact."

"So, how's Harry doing?" Neville tried to change the subject.

"You aren't still thinking that I like Harry that way, right?" Blaise frowned.

"As if you could stand Draco's curse." Neville smiled.

"Neville." Bliase was suddenly all serious. "Draco said you would be afraid if you find out who my real father is. But Harry said you'll be doing fine, you know for a Gryffindor."

"And what do you think?"

"I'm not sure. But please, before I love you even more, if you want to back out, just say so now. 'Cause I couldn't change my parental."

They felt into uncomfortable silence and Neville tried to take deep breath several times to calm his heartbeat.

"Are you proposing me? Because I couldn't say yes unless you promise that we wouldn't live with your father, especially when he starts being nasty to me."

Blaise slowly smiled his Slytherin lazy smile. "Don't worry; my mama would put him into his place."

"Your mama?" Neville laughed. "You sure have an interesting family."

"Want to meet them?" Blaise smied, eyebrows lifted suggestively.

"Not this soon." Neville blushed. "I don't think so. No."

"Hey, I understand." And Blaise really did. He knew that Neville was a kindhearted boy with no aggressive streak in his blood. Of course his father was too much. Seven years of stressful life, it was a wonder that Neville was still sitting there, having breakfast with him, even after he knew the truth about his parental.

"So, what do you want to do today?" Blaise asked, after he drank up his last drop of coffee. He started to like it after several times having breakfast with his father, who drank nothing but black coffee.

"I'd like to see an exhibition." Neville said shyly. "But you might find Herbalogy boring."

"I'll be fine." Blaise shrugged his shoulder. "I might find something nasty for my old man."

Neville shook his head. "Come on."

Ö

"Do you want to look at my baby's room?" Harry smiled.

Sirius nodded. "Sure."

"Mother helped me decorate it." Harry grinned.

"I bet the nursery's really great then." Sirius smiled at Narcissa politely.

"Come on," Harry smiled. "Sirius, Draco said he has to work today, you stay with me today, 'kay?"

Severus rolled his eyes.

"You, mother and me." Harry grinned. "We could have feet massage together."

"That's a good idea." Narcissa agreed.

"Well, then I guessed I should be leaving." Severus sneered.

Sirius only lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh, ignore him." Narcissa chirped. "He was just being jealous. He's not invited." Harry readily agreed.

Severus smiled sourly. "Call me when you're ready to come home."

"Sure." Sirius smiled.

Severus thanked Lucius for the breakfast and left in a hurry. He had a lot to think about. One thing for sure was he wouldn't leave Sirius again, especially now that he had found out that they had a son together.

Severus walked to his study room, sitting behind the desk and rummaging his drawer. He smirked when he found the box he was looking for. He looked at the familiar little box. The red velvet had changed its colour, but the ring inside was still the same as nineteen years before.

"Would you marry me, Sirius?" Severus asked. It was nineteen years too late, but he hoped Sirius would accept him.

Severus frowned. First thing to do was contacting the headmaster. He walked to the fireplace and firecall him.

"Severus," Professor Dumbledore smiled. "What a surprise, it still two weeks before the next term starts."

"Headmaster, I know it's a short notice but …"

Ö

"What do you think?" Neville smiled, he gently pulled Blaise' hand to the stand that sell the seeds.

"Interesting." Blaise smiled despite the boredom. He didn't understand plants just like Neville didn't understand potions.

Neville laughed. "Come on, I want to buy some seeds and than we could have lunch, my treat."

"I have better plan. We could go to my house, my parents would like to meet you."

Neville stopped smiling but Blaise only grin. "Don't worry, you'll find that my adoptive parents are nothing like my real parents."

"Oh. Okay."

Blaise waited patiently while his boyfriend chose what he wanted to buy. It was true that he wasn't interested, but he was willing to do almost anything for the shy boy.

"I'm ready." Neville smiled. He allowed himself being pulled toward the public fireplace. He accepted the powder and followed behind his boyfriend, he spoked the Zabini's residence clearly.

"Come here, Nev." Blaise helped the boy stood up. "I want you to meet my mother."

"It's grandmother." Morgana smiled. "And you must be Neville."

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Zabini." Neville shyly shook the offered hand.

"Have you had lunch?" Morgana asked his adoptive son, well, grandson now.

"Nope, we just watch some Herbalogy exhibition. Thought I'll introduce him to you and have a free lunch here." Blaise grinned.

Morgana only shook her head. "Come now. Your grandfather is already at the dining room."

The older Zabini looked happy to meet the shy boy. The lunch was relaxing, until they talked about the sensitive topic, his staying arrangement.

"We are happy to have you here, son, but we think it's time for you to be the real family. Think about Sirius' feeling."

Blaise smile sadly. "You're really okay with this?"

The Zabini shared their sad smile. "We will miss you for sure, but you could always visit us, like right now."

"I guess you right." Blaise smiled. "It must be awkward though."

"But your parents would be happy." Quinn smiled.

"I'll help you packing." Morgana smiled.

Neville only sat silently.

"Now would be a good time as well." Blaise nodded. Deep down, he really wanted to get to know his parents better, especially the one who had given birth to him. He turned to his boyfriend. "I'm going to my father's house, would you accompany me?"

Neville nodded his head slowly.

Ö

Severus was sitting in the living room, Potions journal on his hands, but his mind was on the conversation he had with the headmaster.

"Dad?"

Severus turned his head to the door. He was surprised to see his son standing there, Neville stood behind him.

"Oh, you're home." He said absently.

'_Home_.' Blaise smiled. He was home now.

"What you're doing here alone? Where's mom?"

"He's with Harry. I was waiting for his call." Severus put the journal away and motioned his son to come in. "I see you bring someone here."

"My boyfriend." Blaise smirked; he could feel the hands grabbing him were shaking a little. "I thought I'll introduce him to you."

Severus smirked. "Is he scared of me?"

"Dad." Blaise said warningly. "I advice you not to do something mom wouldn't approve."

Severus only shrugged his shoulder. "I was just trying to be friendly. How was your day?"

"Well, we went to see some plant and Neville here bought some seeds." Blaise grabbed Neville's hands and walked towards the couch.

"It's the biggest Herbalogy exhibition." Neville glared mildly at his boyfriend.

"I heard you're rather good in Herbalogy." Severus said politely. "What did you get?"

"Thank you, Professor. It was just a few seeds with healing potential." Neville answered politely.

"Please, I'm no longer your teacher. Severus would be sufficient."

"Anyway, what's mom doing with Harry?" Blaise frowned a little. "Doesn't he still need to rest?"

Severus looked at his son and smirked. He noticed jealousy anywhere. "Well, I heard they're going to have body treatment or something like that."

Blaise sulked. "I thought he would want to show me to my new room."

"You're staying?" Severus lifted an eyebrow.

"Until I got married, then I'll get my own place, unless you've stopped being nasty to my boyfriend." Blaise grinned, he didn't even blink when Neville hit him lightly.

Severus chuckled. "Sirius would be estatic. Just another happy news."

"Another?"

"According to Narcissa, you're mom is pregnant. And she'd have him checked."

"Are you going to marry him?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Of course." Severus was annoyed. What with the boys? Did they really think him to be heartless? "I'll propose to him as soon as I saw him."

"So? What are we waiting for? Let's go and see him."

"Don't you want to unpack first? You're free to choose your own room."

"Fine. Give me thirty minutes. Come on, Nev."

Ö

With a little persuasion, Blaise convince the other boy to come with them. "I want to introduce you to my mom."

"But I already know him." Neville said but he accepted the floo powder and followed his boyfriend. He stumbled when he walked out of the fireplace, luckily Blaise was ready to catch him.

"Well," Narcissa smiled. "I thought you'll wait 'till he calls you."

"My son insisted me to come now." Severus shrugged his shoulder.

"They were taking a nap now, but I guess it's time to wake them."

"I'll do it." Draco suddenly showed up.

"I thought you're working?" Severus smiled a little.

"I've promised Harry I'll be home early." Draco grinned. "Father's coming in an hour, he said he still has work to do. Where are they?"

"At the room next to the nursery."

"I'm coming with you." Blaise said, Neville followed him quietly.

"He's a quiet boy, isn't he?" Narcissa smiled.

"He's alright." Severus snorted. "If he kept away from cauldron."

"Oh, come on, Sev. Your son chooses him."

"And he still young. They might change their mind."

"You could only hope." Narcissa smiled. She called the houseelf and ordered him to bring cakes and teas.

"How is Sirius?"

"Oh, he's fine." Sirius answered.

"You are?"

"Yes. I'm five weeks along now, just incase you want to know."

"Of course." Severus walked to him and gently helped him sit. He ignored Harry's glare. He pulled out the box and gave it to him. "Marry me, Love."

Sirius was stunt; he looked at the box and slowly returned it to him. "Sev, if it's because of what Harry said this morning, you don't have to."

"He was right, and I was stupid." Severus ignored Harry's triumphant cry. "I know I was nineteen years late, but it's the right time to start over. You're pregnant and our boy comes back to us. I want us to live as a family."

"Really?" Sirius turned around and looked for his son.

Blaise smiled at the hopeful look on his mother's face. "I already unpack."

"Say yes, Siri." Harry grinned. "He's a little stupid, but he's alright."

"Thank you, Brat." Severus growled.

"How about your job?" Sirius hesitated.

"I called the headmaster and told him I resigned. It was a short notice, so until he found someone else, I'll still be teaching."

"Are you sure?" Sirius frowned. "You love your job."

"Well, I could savely say that I wouldn't be missing those brats." Severus snorted.

Harry wobbled to the pair and sat next to Sirius. He nudged him nonetoogently. "Say yes, Siri, and open it."

Sirius chuckled and did as he was told.

Severus smiled. "It's been yours, for almost nineteen years. I hope you like it."

Sirius smiled. The box was a little dirty but the ring was shining brightly. "I love diamond."

"It's celebration." Narcissa smiled. "I'll ask the houseelf to cook something special."

Blaise watched enviously as Harry was hugging his mother and admiring the ring with him. It should be his place.

"What are you doing?" Neville shook his boyfriend. "Go congratulate them."

"Yeah." Blaise grinned. He was a little confused. This pass few weeks, his feeling toward his parents, especially his mother, had grown stronger, but he was embarrassed to show it. He was a little envy that Harry could show his feeling freely.

Sirius smiled when his son approached him. He showed him the ring.

"It looks good on you." Blaise grinned.

"Are you happy?" Sirius smiled wider.

"Of course. And congratulate about the new baby."

Sirius hasitately kissed his son. "You'll always be my baby too."

"Mom." Blaise grinned sheepishly, but he was happy. He may love Harry like a brother, but he had to admit that he was jealous when he saw him sleeping with his mother. "I bring Neville here."

"So I see." Sirius grinned.

"Nice to see you, Sirius." Neville blushed a little.

"The pleasure is mine."

They turned when they heard Harry's happy squeal. "It's my favourite cake."

"Let's have some." Blaise pulled his boyfriend away, wanted to give his parents some private time.

"So, you're staying with your parents?" Draco smirked.

"Yeah, my adoptive parents… more like my grandparents advice it." Blaise frowned. "It's really weird you know. Calling them grandparents."

"But you're lucky to have them." Harry smiled.

Blaise nodded. "But it would be a little awkward though, staying with them."

"How so?" Harry crossed his hands. "You've been spending time with them."

"Because they are worse than you." Blaise shook his head.

"What?" Draco felt insulted.

"How you feel to see your parents flirting with each other?" Blaise glared at Draco.

"What?" Harry looked at the older pair, "You should stop them."

"Why?" Blaise smirked. "My dad already asks my mom to marry him."

"Hm, yeah, you right." Harry grinned. "I forgot."

"Now you could stop worrying about them." Draco kissed Harry's cheek.

"Yeah." Harry smiled slowly at Blaise. "You know what? I'm so glad you're not hitting on me."

"Why is that?" Blaise raised his eyebrow.

"You know, Sirius is my godfather. And since you're his son, you are too much like a brother to me." Harry grinned.

"Really? I thought now that I'm your godfather's son, you are tied to me." Blaise raised his eyebrow suggestively. "You know, like betrothed?"

"Blaise?! I'm a married man." Harry playfully swatted him.

"I'm glad that you remember, Harry." Draco frowned, not liked it a bit at the closeness between Harry and Blaise.

"I was just kidding." Blaise laughed. "I have Neville now."

"Are you sure?" Neville glared at the Slytherin.

"Of course." Blaise smirked. "I'm not my father. I would never let you go."

"Now is Blaise time to get worried." Harry grinned.

"Why?" Blaise frowned.

"Now that you're staying with your parents, you'll have to work harder to convice Neville not to leave you."

Draco chuckled. "I'll pray for you, my friend."

"Hey, don't talk as if I'm not here." Neville pouted.

"Don't underestimate him." Blaise put his hand around Neville' shoulder. "I have confidence in him."

A short time later, Lucius Malfoy came home and heard the good news. He congratulated the pair. He was truly happy for his friend, to finally have the happiness that he deserved.

"It's time to celebrate."

27 January 2008, 10:04 pm


End file.
